Le Sixième Elément
by snakeBZH
Summary: Un homme s'enfuit, emportant un sabre à lame noire. Il ne veut qu'une chose : protéger la Lumière. Pour cela il doit se rendre à Heatherfield. Peut-être y rencontrera t-il les Gardiennes de la Muraille ?
1. L'homme au sabre noir

**PREFACE : **Et voici ma première fanfiction WITCH. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Lâchez des commentaires par tonnes !!

**LE SIXIEME ELEMENT**

**CHAPITRE I : L'HOMME AU SABRE NOIR**

Le monastère s'élevait au dessus de la neige dans la lumière bleutée du crépuscule. Un monastère bouddhiste comme il y en a plein dans ce pays d'Extrême-Orient. Un monastère isolé dans les montagnes d'Hokkaido. Derrière ses lourdes portes noires, dans ses couloirs sobres, un homme de type asiatique marche. Les autres moines s'écartaient sur son passage en s'inclinant respectueusement. C'était pourtant un homme jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il portait en travers dans son dos un sabre ninja à la garde (ou tsuba) carrée. Il tenait dans sa main un autre sabre, plus long, arborant un tsuba rond.

Il entra dans une prison où s'alignaient des cellules. La plupart étaient vides. L'homme s'arrêta devant une cellule. Assis sur la paillasse, un prisonnier le toisa du regard. On ne pouvait lui donner d'age car une barbe broussailleuse et sale lui masquait le visage. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'un asiatique. Le japonais sourit. Il tira le sabre qu'il tenait à la main. Un sabre à lame noire. Il l'admira durant un instant.

« Le Kuroken, dit-il. Le sabre noir. Il m'a toujours impressionné. J'ai toujours voulu l'acquérir. Mais ce sabre t'a choisi toi, Eric. »

Le prisonnier tendit la main. Le sabre noir parut vouloir s'arracher de la main du japonais mais ce dernier le tenait fermement. Eric reposa sa main sur le sol.

« Tu voudrais me tuer avec, n'est-ce pas ? reprit le japonais. Pourquoi un faible gaijin[1] comme toi a-t-il été choisi pour être le Gardien de l'Ombre ? Enfin, maintenant on sait que la Prophétie va se réaliser.

-Que vas-tu faire Takeshi ? questionna le prisonnier. Tu ne peux aller à l'encontre de la Prophétie. Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir. La Lumière vaincra les Ténèbres quand le Kuroken choisira un maître. Le Kuroken m'a choisi. Si tu lances notre Ordre dans la bataille, ce sera sa fin.

-Notre Ordre ? Non, pas le tien. Tu as été banni.

-Jamais le Grand Maître ne prendrait cette décision. Jamais il n'irait à l'encontre de la volonté du Kuroken.

-C'est le dernier ordre qu'il ait signé avant de mourir.

-Espèce d'enfoiré.

-Il était comme un père pour toi. Que c'est triste.

-Je vais te tuer !

-C'est tentant, mais je dois étendre les Ténèbres sur ce monde et les autres.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Détruire la Lumière avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience de ses pouvoirs et de son destin. Ainsi rien ne s'opposera à nous.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

-Tu n'as jamais été comme nous. Nous avons toujours voulu étendre les Ténèbres mais toi, tu as toujours préféré voir le jour se lever. En tant que nouveau Grand Maître, je vais prendre avec moi nos meilleurs éléments et partir détruire la Lumière.

-Et où crois-tu la trouver ?

-Je suis aller voir la vieille liseuse de rêves, je trouverais la Lumière là où la Muraille est la plus faible : à Heatherfield. Demain matin à l'aube, tu seras exécuté. Tu ne verras pas la fin de ces mondes que tu apprécies tant. Wakare[2]. »

Quelques heures plus tard, une jeune servante vint apporter au prisonnier son dernier repas. Le croyant endormie, elle entra pour déposer le plateau dans la cellule. Eric se releva d'un coup pour venir saisir la servante par le cou en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

« Je suis désolé, murmura t-il en la rendant inconsciente en pressant un point précis de son cou. »

Eric cacha la servante sous la fine couverture. Il se glissa hors de sa cellule.

La prison était gardée par un seul garde. Celui-ci se tenait prêt d'un brasero pour se réchauffer. A l'instar de Takeshi, il portait un sabre à tsuba carré en travers de son dos. Eric se glissa silencieusement derrière lui. D'un coup il tira le sabre du garde et le lui planta dans le cou. Le garde ne poussa pas un cri, étouffé par le métal du sabre et s'effondra sur le sol. Eric le cacha dans un coin sombre et s'approcha de la porte de la prison. Il ne ressentit aucune présence derrière. Il l'ouvrit et se glissa dans les couloirs du monastère.

Il devait quitté au plus vite ce monastère. Mais avant, il devait récupérer son sabre, le Kuroken. Takeshi devait l'avoir remis dans la grande salle du monastère pour que personne ne se doute qu'il avait choisi un maître. En ces temps d'hiver, le nombre de guerriers circulant dans les couloirs était très réduit ce qui facilita la tâche du fuyard.

La grande salle était gardée par deux guerriers se tenant près d'un brasero. Eric devait les éliminer sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de sonner l'alarme. Mais depuis qu'il avait été choisi par le Kuroken, il possédait les pouvoirs de l'ombre. Il joignit ses mains, index et majeurs tendus. Son ombre s'étendit jusqu'au pieds des gardes. Elle remonta le long de leurs jambes sans qu'il ne remarque rien et soudain, elle les prit à la gorge, les étranglant jusqu'à leur broyer les cervicales.

Eric entra dans la grande salle. Elle était vide. Le sabre noir était à sa place sur l'autel. Devant lui, enveloppé dans un linceul blanc, le corps d'un vieil homme gisait. Eric s'arrêta à côté du corps de celui qui l'avait élevé comme un fils depuis qu'il avait été trouvé dans ses montagnes par les Kagebushi. Il le vengerait, il le jurait sur son âme. Eric prit le sabre et s'enfuit.

Du haut des murs, Takeshi le regardait courir dans la neige. Il semblait apprécier le fait que son ennemi lui échappe.

« Maître Takeshi, dit un homme aux yeux couleurs de fer. Ne faut-il pas le poursuivre ?

-Je sais où il va, dit Takeshi. Ne t'en fais pas Sanryu. Il va nous aider à trouver la Lumière. Dis aux hommes d'être prêts à partir. Je veux les cinq Dragons avec moi.

-Bien maître.

-A bientôt Eric. »

* * *

[1] Terme péjoratif pour désigner un étranger.

[2] Adieu.


	2. La fille au Cristal

**CHAPITRE II : LA FILLE AU CRISTAL**

Le réveil sonna. Une main l'éteignit en s'écrasant dessus. Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, ses cheveux auburn en pagaille, ouvrit des yeux rougit par les larmes. Depuis un mois maintenant, elle se réveillait avec l'impression d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Chaque soir, ses dernières pensées étaient pour lui. Chaque matin, ses premières pensées étaient pour lui.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit. Son attention ne s'attarda même pas sur les chiffres rouges de son réveil. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur une photo dans un cadre. Elle y était souriante, radieuse, magnifique. La vie lui souriait comme ce garçon qui posait à côté d'elle. La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à s'arracher de la contemplation de cette photo. Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Mais surtout pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé cette lettre ?

La jeune fille ne parvint à se lever que quand une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« Will, tu vas être en retard au lycée. »

Will se leva à contrecœur. Elle fit sa toilette et s'habilla. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle balbutia un bonjour à sa mère en se concentrant sur son bol de céréales. Elle l'avala sans même y penser. Elle grommela un au revoir, prit son sac et sortit.

Suzanne ne savait plus quoi faire pour sa fille. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette lettre de Matt, elle était comme un zombie. Et pourtant, elle se souvenait de la joie de sa fille quand elle était rentrée des cours ce jour là. Suzanne lui avait tendu l'enveloppe avec un grand sourire. Will avait les yeux pétillant d'étoiles, les yeux d'une jeune fille amoureuse. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour la lire. Et n'en était pas ressorti. Sa mère avait beau lui dire qu le dîner était prêt, Will refusait de sortir, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Suzanne l'avait entendue pleurer. Elle se doutait alors du contenu de la lettre. Matt devait lui dire qu'il voulait rompre avec elle. Le voir déménager pour une autre ville avait déjà été dur, ce dernier coup avait fini par briser le cœur de la jeune fille.

Will arriva au lycée. Elle savait qu'elle y retrouverait ses amis : Irma, Taranee, Cornelia et Hay Lin. Les WITCH. Tant qu'elle serait avec elles, elle penserait moins à Matt. Mais ce n'était qu'un sursis.

Will se dirigea vers quatre filles souriantes qui l'attendaient dans le froid. Après les bonjours matinaux, elles entrèrent toutes se réchauffer dans les couloirs.

Will adorait ses amies. Alors pourquoi ne leur avait-elle rien dit sur sa rupture avec Matt ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle lui aurait sûrement remonté le moral à grand coup de sortie entre filles pour dire du mal des garçons. Mais elle voulait garder le secret sans comprendre pourquoi.

« N'oubliez pas les filles, ce week-end on va à Méridian.

-T'inquiète pas on a pas oublié Corny.

-Arrête de m'appeler Corny, Irmy. »

Méridian, un monde au-delà de la Muraille. Depuis des années les filles y allaient régulièrement. Elles y avaient des tas d'amis à commencer par Elyon, la reine de Méridian et Caleb, devenu le capitaine de sa garde.

Comment de simples adolescentes peuvent connaître l'existence des autres mondes et pouvoir s'y rendre quand elles le veulent ? Parce qu'elles sont les Gardiennes de la Muraille, les élues chargé de protéger les différents mondes. Mais depuis des années, plus aucune menace ne nécessita l'intervention des WITCH.

Will était le chef de cette petite troupe. Elle possédait le Cœur de Kandrakar, le cristal qui liait les gardiennes les unes aux autres. Elle tirait ses pouvoirs de l'énergie pure.

Irma était la gardienne de l'eau. Elle était toujours prête à détendre l'atmosphère par ses traits d'humour. Sa cible préféré étant Cornelia.

Taranee était la gardienne du feu. Un véritable drame pour elle quand on sait qu'elle a peur de presque tout d'après elle. Mais lorsqu'elle revêt sa tenue de gardienne et qu'il faut combattre, toutes ses frayeurs disparaissent et ses ennemis découvrent une guerrière redoutable.

Cornelia, du signe de la terre, était la plus égocentrique du groupe. Mais ses amies savaient qu'elles étaient en fait toujours prêtes à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Depuis la libération de Méridian quatre ans plus tôt, elle file le parfait amour avec Caleb.

Hay Lin, la dernière des gardiennes, maîtrisait l'élément de l'air. C'était une jeune fille asiatique un peu excentrique et tête en l'air.

La journée se passa sans problème. Will put presque oublié Matt. Mais le soir arriva et chacune des gardiennes devaient rentrer chez elle. Ses amies la regardèrent s'éloigner en lui faisant de grands signes.

« Elle est bizarre en ce moment, dit Taranee.

-Oui, fit Irma. Je trouve qu'elle rie moins Qu'avant. Et parfois elle a la tête complètement ailleurs. Je me demande à quoi elle pense.

-Ou à qui, ajouta Cornelia.

-Matt ? lança Taranee.

-Peut-être. Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'elle ne nous ait plus parlé de lui depuis un mois. Avant c'était toujours Matt par-ci, Matt par-la.

-Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Hay Lin.

-Je n'espère pas. Car si Matt a fait du mal à Will, ça va barder pour lui.

-Attention voila Cornyhulk ! s'écria Irma faisant rire les autres. »

A quelques pâtés de maison de là, dans une rue sombre et salle, un homme tenant étroitement un long objet envelopper de linge s'allongeait dans la rue. Il s'endormit rapidement, vaincu par la fatigue malgré le froid. Il ne vit pas la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn qui passa devant lui, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Sa vue troublée, elle non plus ne le vit pas. Et elle s'éloigna, l'esprit obnubilé par un visage et un nom.


	3. La Gardienne de l'Ombre

**CHAPITRE III : LA GARDIENNNE DE L'OMBRE**

Hay Lin travaillait à mi-temps dans le restaurant de ses parents. Sa grand-mère, bien qu'âgé, était toujours à l'écoute de sa petite-fille. Elle fut elle-même une gardienne par le passé. Depuis que Hay Lin et ses amies sont devenues la nouvelle génération de gardiennes de la Muraille, elle leur prodigue ses précieux conseils en matière de magie et partage sa grande connaissance de Méridian.

Hay Lin aimait beaucoup dessiner. En dehors de ses cours, ses devoirs et de son travail au restaurant, elle passait son temps à croquer des scènes de la vie de tous les jours. Les murs de sa chambre étaient recouverts de dessins représentants ses amis et sa famille.

La gardienne de l'air possédait depuis toujours des pouvoirs de médium. Mais depuis que la paix s'était installée des deux côtés de la Muraille, elle n'avait plus fait de nouveaux rêves prémonitoires. Cette nuit là pourtant, son esprit s'agita. Une silhouette sombre armée d'un sabre tranchant se dressait devant elle. Elle vit son amie Will faire face à l'inquiétante silhouette. Cinq autres silhouettes de diverses tailles apparurent aux côtés de la première. La silhouette armée du sabre leva son arme au dessus de sa tête, prête à frapper. Hay Lin remarqua la présence à ses côtés de Cornelia, Irma et Taranee. Les quatre gardiennes hurlèrent en même temps mais elles ne purent empêcher la lame de s'abattre sur leur amie.

Hay Lin se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir de la nuit. Au petit matin, elle frappa à la chambre de sa grand-mère.

« Tu es bien matinale Hay Lin, remarqua la vieille dame.

-J'ai fait un rêve grand-mère, dit la jeune fille en arborant la mine des mauvais jours. »

La grand-mère écouta attentivement sa petite-fille lui raconter son rêve. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle resta silencieuse. Hay Lin connaissait assez sa grand-mère pour savoir que son rêve avait éveillé chez elle un souvenir.

« De quelle couleur était le sabre ? questionna la grand-mère.

-Je ne sais pas. Je dirais noir, mais toute la silhouette était noire. C'est grave grand-mère ?

-Réuni les filles. »

Cela faisait des années que les WITCH ne s'étaient pas réunies pour un conseil de guerre. Leurs pouvoirs ne leur servaient plus qu'à faire le voyage entre la Terre et Méridian. Taranee n'avait pas l'air rassuré, elle s'était toujours dite que cette ère de paix durerait jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle génération de gardiennes prenne leur relève au minimum. Irma n'arrivait pas à cacher son excitation, elle en avait assez de ce manque d'action. Cornelia s'inquiéta plutôt du fait que cette réunion pouvait la mettre en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Caleb. Will ne dit rien. Depuis un mois, elle était comme éteinte.

« Alors Hay Lin, qui est notre ennemi cette fois-ci qu'on lui botte le cul ? fit Irma.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Irma, je n'ai pas vraiment envi de risquer ma vie, dit Taranee. »

Cornelia fut la première à remarquer la mine déconfite inhabituelle de Hay Lin.

« Ça va Hay Lin ? demanda t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas comme avant, dit la jeune asiatique. Cette fois j'ai vu… »

Les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. Elle baissa les yeux.

« J'ai vu l'une de nous mourir. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les gardiennes. Elles avaient risqué leurs vies des dizaines de fois, malgré tout, le ton de la voix de leur amie les prévint que cette fois-ci, elle s'inquiétait vraiment.

Hay Lin leur raconta son rêve dans les moindre détail. Will ne réagit que peu à l'annonce de sa mort prochaine. Tout lui était égal en ce moment. Cornelia allait parler mais la grand-mère d'Hay Lin entra à ce moment la.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rêve ? questionna Taranee. Vous savez ce qu'il signifie ?

-Je crois, répondit la vieille femme. C'est une légende presque aussi vieille que vos pouvoirs. Je vous ai déjà dit que le pouvoir des gardiennes est né pour défendre les mondes. Vous tirer vos pouvoirs des quatre éléments, l'air, le feu, la terre et l'eau. Plus l'énergie pure qui vient du Cœur de Kandrakar et que maîtrise Will. Mais à l'origine, les gardiennes étaient six.

-Six !

-Oui. La sixième gardienne était la maîtresse de l'ombre, un élément plus insaisissable que l'eau ou l'air, plus implacable que la terre et se répandant avec plus de puissance que le feu. Sa puissance était égale à celle de la gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar. Elle utilisait un sabre d'acier noir pour combattre ses ennemis de manière implacable. Seulement le cœur de cette gardienne était corrompu. Elle s'allia aux ennemis de la Muraille et menaça de répandre les Ténèbres sur les mondes. Elle fut vaincue in extremis par les autres gardiennes. Son sabre disparut sans laisser de trace, une rumeur disait qu'il avait été récupéré par une secte guerrière qui attendait le retour de l'Ombre. A l'époque, une liseuse de rêve fit une Prophétie : « Lorsque le sabre noir choisira un nouveau maître, la Lumière et les Ténèbres s'affronteront de nouveau. ». Il semble que le rêve d'Hay Lin annonce que le sabre noir a choisi une nouvelle gardienne de l'ombre.

-Donc on a un grave problème, dit Cornelia.

-Les pouvoirs de l'ombre son immense, on peut dire que c'est comme un contre-pouvoir qui peut contrer celui de l'énergie. Le sabre noir est aussi puissant que le Cœur de Kandrakar. Si le pouvoir de la gardienne de l'ombre est bien de retour, alors vous allez devoir mener l'une de vos plus dures batailles. »

Will ne réagit pas. Elle allait peut-être mourir mais elle s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance depuis que Matt l'avait abandonnée. Taranee avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose d'extrêmement amer. L'idée de prendre part à un nouveau combat ne l'enchantait guère. Elle ne voulait plus se battre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était profité de sa vie avec sa famille, ses amis, et Nigel, son petit ami. Irma avait l'air de ne plus tenir en place. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement la violence mais une vie trop calme ne lui allait pas non plus. Quand à Cornelia, elle prenait ça avec calme et détachement. Elle était prête. Du moins elle se pensait prête.

« Et si…souffla Taranee timidement. Et si cette gardienne de l'ombre ne veut pas se battre ? Qu'elle ne veut pas faire tomber la Muraille ?

-Si la rumeur disant que le sabre était en possession d'une secte d'adorateurs des Ténèbres est vraie, on peut craindre qu'il n'ait été en contact qu'avec eux. La nouvelle gardienne de l'ombre est forcément une des leurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Will ? demanda Cornelia. »

Les cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Will. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la réunion. Ce combat ne l'intéressait pas. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt pour elle.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-elle.

-C'est quand même toi que Hay Lin a vu se faire tuer ! s'écria la blonde.

-Restons prudentes. Après tout, nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve.

-Tu as raison, on ne peut rien faire tant qu'elle ne se montre pas. Et puis Taranee a peut-être raison : elle ne veut peut-être pas se battre.

-Et mon rêve ? fit Hay Lin.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un de tes rêves prémonitoires ne se réalisent pas. Ce n'est pas que je mette en doute tes dons. Mais dans ce cas, je préférerais que ça soit juste un cauchemar très réaliste.

-J'espère aussi.

-Bon ! Et si on allait à Méridian. Elyon et Caleb doivent nous attendre !

-Et bien ! Tu perds pas le nord toi ! sourit Irma. »

Quelque part, de l'autre côté de la ville, des silhouettes toutes de noir vêtues s'activaient dans une vieille usine désaffectée. Takeshi était assis sur une sorte de trône. Autour de lui, cinq ninja dont on ne voyait que les yeux étaient agenouillés et attendaient ses ordres. Chacun d'eux avait une couleur de yeux différente.

« Nous devons retrouver Eric, dit-il. Il nous mènera à la Lumière.

-Maître, nous ne pouvons envoyer nos hommes, dit le ninja aux yeux couleur orange flamboyant. Eric était des notre, l'un des meilleurs, il les repérerait sans aucune difficulté.

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi ce sera l'un de vous. Goryu.

-Maître, répondit un ninja à la silhouette frêle et aux yeux vert émeraude.

-Retrouve Eric et surveille-le. Dit-nous tout sur ses faits et gestes. Et préviens-nous quand il trouvera la Lumière.

-Oui maître. »

Le ninja aux yeux vert disparut sans laisser de trace.

« Maître, c'est risqué, prévint le ninja aux yeux d'acier. Vous savez que…

-Je sais Sanryu, coupa Takeshi. Je sais. »


	4. Perdu en chemin

**CHAPITRE IV : PERDU EN CHEMIN**

La journée à Méridian se passa sans aucun problème. Elyon était toujours heureuse de voir ses amies lui rendre visite. Cela lui donnait une excuse pour abandonner sa charge de souveraine durant quelques heures. Depuis qu'elle avait chassé son frère Phobos du pouvoir, elle n'avait plus vraiment de temps pour elle. Heureusement, ses parents d'adoption étaient restés près d'elle et savaient qu'une jeune fille de son age ne pouvait tenir tout un royaume à elle seule. La jeune fille avait bien grandi. Elle avait maintenant toute la prestance d'une reine, que ça soit par la tenue, l'envie d'aider son peuple et par la beauté. Elle n'avait pour l'instant aucun prétendant.

Caleb était devenu un homme. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Cornelia. Capitaine de la garde de la Reine, il était tout aussi occupé. Mais pour l'espace de quelques heures, il avait laissé sa charge à son second. Dés que Cornelia laissa Elyon avec les autres, ils partirent faire une longue ballade dans la campagne autour de la ville.

Malgré les sourires qu'elle affichait, Caleb connaissait assez l'élue de son cœur pour savoir que quelque chose la préoccupait.

« A quoi tu penses ?

-On a eu une petite réunion avant de venir, dit Cornelia sachant très bien qu'il était inutile de lui cacher la moindre chose. Hay Lin a fait un rêve. Elle pense qu'il est prémonitoire. Elle a vu Will mourir, tuée par une ombre armée d'un sabre noir.

-La gardienne de l'ombre ?

-Tu connais ?

-C'est une vieille légende liée aux Gardiennes et à la Muraille. Cette histoire est connue à Méridian car à l'époque, le combat opposant les Gardiennes à la gardienne de l'ombre s'est passé en grande partie à Méridian.

-Sais-tu où est le sabre noir ?

-Il serait sur Terre d'après la légende, récupéré par une secte d'adorateur des Ténèbres.

-C'est ce que nous a dit la grand-mère d'Hay Lin. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas nous en dire plus. D'après la grand-mère, ce rêve veut dire que le sabre noir a choisi une nouvelle gardienne de l'ombre. Et que le combat entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière va reprendre. On va peut-être de nouveau se battre. Je n'ai jamais vu Hay Lin aussi perturbée par un rêve. J'espère que son rêve ne se réalisera pas.

-Et Will ? Comment le prend t-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne la comprends plus. Elle a l'air éteinte depuis quelques temps. Elle ne nous parle plus, elle ne ri plus. Du moins, plus comme avant. On pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Matt.

-Ils ne sont peut-être plus ensemble. Les relations à distance sont difficiles.

-Nous on y arrive.

-Oui, mais Will et Matt ne sont pas nous.

-Je voudrai qu'elle nous parle. Si elle ne nous dit rien, comment allons-nous l'aider ?

-En étant ses amies, tout simplement.

-Facile à dire. Bien, si on parlait d'autre chose. On ne se voit déjà pas souvent, alors ne perdons pas notre temps.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Je ne sais pas si parler est le terme exact. »

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Les bras de Caleb l'entourèrent. Les mains de la jeune fille parcouraient son torse, invitant celles de Caleb à descendre plus bas.

La journée toucha à sa fin. Les filles retournèrent sur Terre. Avant de se quitter, Cornelia interpella Will.

« Will, il faudrait qu'on parle tous ensemble.

-J'ai pas le temps, dit Will. Maman m'attend pour dîner.

-Will, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne nous parles plus ?

-Mais je vous parle !

-Je parle des choses importantes. Depuis un mois, tu as l'air absente. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Matt ? »

Will baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amies voient le voile de tristesse qui teintait ses yeux.

« C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il a rompu avec toi. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

-Ce sont mes histoires ! hurla t-il les yeux mouillés de larmes. Ça ne regarde que moi.

-Mais Will, nous sommes tes amies, dit Taranee d'une petite voix. Nous pouvons t'aider, te soutenir.

-Vous ne comprendriez pas !

-Si tu ne nous expliques rien c'est sûr ! cria Cornelia. On est tes amies ! Mais si tu nous tournes le dos, c'est sûr qu'on ne va pas pouvoir t'aider. Il faut parfois accepter l'aide des autres.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une blondasse qui ne pense qu'à faire des ballades avec son petit ami pour se faire tirer ! »

La main de Cornelia partit sans qu'elle n'ait à réfléchir. Will resta immobile et sans voix durant un long moment. Cornelia se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, regardant sa main comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas.

« Will, souffla t-elle trop tard, la jeune fille s'enfuyait en courant. »

Will courut sans savoir où elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être seule. Elle ne pouvait accepter que Cornelia ait raison. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait besoin de ses amies. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de courir, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ses amies lui pardonneront-elles ?

Elle releva la tête au bout de plusieurs minutes. Elle connaissait cette ruelle sombre et sale. C'était le raccourci qu'elle prenait pour le lycée. En journée, ça allait. Mais la, tard dans la nuit, elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle avait peur. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle ne remarqua rien si ce n'est un clochard endormi, enroulé dans une couverture miteuse. Un bruit derrière elle la figea sur place. Elle se retourna lentement. Trois hommes se tenaient là. Ils la regardaient avec avidité.

« Et bien ma mignonne, on est triste, dit l'un d'eux. Tu es perdue ?

-Non, souffla t-elle. Je…je rentre chez moi.

-On peut te raccompagner si tu veux.

-Non.

-Ce n'était pas une question. Allez viens avec nous on va s'amuser.

-Non. Laissez-moi. »

Elle continua de hurler, mais rien n'y fit. Les trois hommes l'avaient attrapée. Elle avait beau se débattre, elle ne pouvait rien contre leur étreinte. Elle sentit leurs mains sauvages sur son corps. Son manteau traînait déjà derrière. L'un d'eux fit glisser son pull et son tee-shirt. Son soutien-gorge fut arraché sans ménagement, libérant sa poitrine juvénile dans l'air glacé. Elle sentit les mains de l'un d'eux s'attaquer à son pantalon.

« Arrêtez ! hurlait-elle de moins en moins fort à mesure que sa volonté disparaissait. »

Elle se résigna totalement à son sort quand une des mains sales et froides se glissa dans sa culotte. Que pouvait-elle faire contre tant de sauvagerie ? Après tout, sa vie ne valait plus rien.

« Laissez-la. »

La voix s'était élevée de derrière les agresseurs. Will sentit un léger espoir reprendre vie dans son cœur.

« Dégage sale clodo ! cria un des agresseurs. On est occupé. A moins que t'en veux une part toi aussi.

-J'ai dit laissez-la. »

La voix avait quelque chose de plus glacial que le vent qui frappait violement la peau mis à nu de la jeune fille. Malgré tout, ce froid réchauffa son cœur vacillant.

L'un des violeurs se releva pour faire face à l'homme providentiel. Will ne vit qu'une silhouette. Derrière son sauveur, la couverture miteuse du clochard était vide. C'était lui qui s'était levé pour l'aider. Mais comment un simple clochard pourrait se débarrasser de trois hommes.

Le violeur s'élança pour frapper d'un coup de poing. Le clochard l'intercepta d'un coup de pied à l'estomac qui le fit tomber à genoux. Les deux autres agresseurs lâchèrent Will pour venir faire face au sauveur. L'un d'eux sorti un couteau papillon, l'autre se saisit d'une barre de fer qui traînait dans la neige. Celui qui avait reçu le coup de pied se releva.

« Tu vas crever connard. »

L'homme au couteau attaqua pour planter sa lame au torse. Le clochard esquiva la lame en entrant sur l'attaque et frappa d'un coup de l'intérieur du sabre de main à la tête, projetant le loubard sur le côté. Il fit un tour sur lui-même vivement pour venir frapper celui à la barre de fer d'un violent coup de talon dans le nez, le propulsant en arrière. Il finit par le premier en le mettant KO d'un coup de pied circulaire à la pommette.

Tout c'était passé si vite que Will avait cru que c'était irréel. Le clochard se tourna vers elle. Elle eut peur de nouveau. Et s'il ne s'était débarrassé d'eux que pour la violer tranquillement. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que le clochard se jette sur elle. Mais elle ne sentit que son manteau déposer sur ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux vers le clochard. Elle n'aurait pu donner son age, trompée par sa barbe hirsute. Ses yeux sombres étaient tristes mais n'avaient aucune avidité.

« Vous ne devriez pas passer par ici mademoiselle, dit-il. Je ne suis pas en ville depuis longtemps, mais j'ai remarqué que ce quartier n'est pas très fréquentable. »

Il parlait un français bon mais avec un léger accent que Will ne connaissait pas.

« Merci, parvint-elle à balbutier.

-Je ne suis qu'un clochard qui n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne aux jeunes filles. Vous devriez rentrer. »

Will se leva, remettant ses vêtements correctement. Elle se mit à courir pour sortir de la ruelle. Elle se retourna une fois pour jeter un dernier regard à son sauveur. Il s'était simplement recoucher dans sa couverture comme si de rien n'était.

Will ne pensa plus à cette mésaventure avant d'être chez elle. Elle prit une longue douche pour se débarrasser des traces laissées par les doigts sales de ses agresseurs. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois allongée dans son lit qu'elle craqua et se mit à pleurer.


	5. Ouvrir son Âme

**CHAPITRE V : OUVRIR SON ÂME**

Will se leva tard le lendemain. C'était dimanche. Sa mère l'avait laissé faire la grasse matinée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Elle ne cessait de repenser à son agression. Elle s'était dite que si ce sans-abri ne l'avait pas sauvé, elle serait peut-être morte maintenant.

Après le déjeuner, Will sortit faire une promenade. Ses pas la menèrent au parc tout proche. Des souvenirs l'assaillirent. Des rires, des discussions sous les arbres. Elle venait souvent dans ce parc avec Matt. Lorsque le jeune garçon était parti pour vivre dans une autre ville, suivant ses parents, ces souvenirs faisaient sourire Will, la réconfortant de cette séparation. Mais maintenant, ils la faisaient souffrir. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir. Elle s'assit sur un banc, toujours le même.

« Will. »

La jeune fille releva la tête. Cornelia se tenait debout devant elle. La blonde vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

« Il fait froid aujourd'hui, dit-elle simplement.

-Oui, répondit Will. Tu sais pour hier, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais je voudrai que tu me dises ce qui se passe avec Matt. »

Will ne répondit rien. Cornelia connaissait assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle se refermait sur elle-même.

« Will, il faut que tu nous en parles. On veut t'aider.

-Je sais. Je n'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit. Je n'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir. J'ai été idiote. Je savais que vous ne vouliez que m'aider mais j'avais peur. Matt m'a quittée. A peine quelques semaines après qu'il soit parti, il m'a envoyée une lettre. Il m'y disait qu'il avait rencontré une autre fille et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il n'a rien fait de mal, alors je me suis dit que c'était de ma faute. Que je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il faut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entend par là ?

-Avant qu'il parte, j'ai…

-Tu as couché avec lui.

-Oui. Je lui ai tout donné, jusqu'à mon corps. Et lui, à la première occasion, il me laisse tomber.

-Will, tu sais les relations à distance, ça ne tient que rarement.

-Pourtant entre toi et Caleb ça marche.

-On a de la chance. Je ne pourrai pas te l'expliquer. C'est comme ça c'est tout.

-Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je ne dois plus me laisser allé. Surtout depuis hier soir.

-A cause de la gifle que je t'ai filée ?

-Non. J'ai courue durant un bon moment après ta gifle. Et je me suis retrouvée dans la ruelle par laquelle je passe pour aller au lycée.

-Déjà qu'en plein jour je n'oserai pas y aller, alors de nuit.

-J'ai été attaquée.

-Quoi !? Par qui !?

-Trois hommes. Ils ont essayé de me…

-Tu as réussi à t'enfuir ?

-Non. Je m'étais résignée à mon sort. Un clochard qui dormait pas loin s'est levé et les a mis KO en quelques coups.

-Oah ! Et il n'a rien tenté après ?

-Non, il s'est juste recouché après m'avoir aidée à me relever. Je lui ai juste dit merci. Maintenant que j'y repense, pour ce qu'il a fait je devrais peut-être faire plus pour lui. Je ne sais pas, lui apporter quelque chose à manger ou quelques vêtements chauds.

-Allons voir les autres, on trouvera sûrement. »

Will raconta toute son histoire à ses amies. Elles furent toutes horrifiées d'apprendre que Will avait failli être violée. Les cinq filles cherchèrent chez elle des vêtements et des couvertures inutilisées depuis des années. Hay Lin se chargea de récupérer de la nourriture au restaurant de ses parents.

Les WITCH se rendirent dans la ruelle où Will avait été agressée. Mais le clochard n'était plus là…


	6. Le ninja aux yeux d'émeraude

**CHAPITRE VI : LE NINJA AUX YEUX D'EMERAUDE**

Une ombre se déplaçait de toit en toit. Une ombre tout de noir vêtu. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles. Des yeux brillant d'un éclat vert magnifique. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Si elle ne le retrouvait pas rapidement, son maître la punirait sévèrement. Et généralement, on ne déçoit qu'une fois Takeshi. Où était donc passé Eric ?

« Je suis derrière toi. »

Le ninja aux yeux d'émeraude se retourna. Le clochard qui avait sauvé Will se tenait devant lui, une barbe de plusieurs jours lui noircissait le visage, le rendant méconnaissable. Mais ça ne pouvait être que lui.

« C'est donc toi qu'il a envoyé, dit Eric. Abandonne, tu n'es pas de taille.

-Je sais, répondit le ninja aux yeux verts d'une voix douce. Il m'a juste demandé de te surveiller.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Takeshi de faire des erreurs comme celle la. Même si tu es un des cinq Dragons, tu n'es pas assez entraîné pour passer inaperçu. Du moins pour moi.

-Je me suis beaucoup amélioré !

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais moi aussi. Et maintenant j'ai Kuroken avec moi.

-Pourquoi Eric ? Pourquoi as-tu abandonné le clan ?

-Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, Takeshi m'a banni après avoir tué notre maître.

-Impossible. Comment aurait-il pu tué notre maître ?

-Takeshi est fort et notre maître se faisait vieux. Moi aussi je me savais de taille à l'affronter et à le vaincre. Mais il était comme un père pour moi. Pour toi aussi.

-Je sais que tu dis la vérité. Mais si je trahis Takeshi, il va me tuer.

-Je te protégerai.

-Tu as ton propre combat à mener. Au revoir Eric. Au revoir Onii-chan[1]. »

Le ninja aux yeux verts sauta du toit et disparut dans les ténèbres. Eric redescendit dans les ruelles sombres du quartier. C'est alors qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Will.

« Bonjour, fit-elle. Je vous cherchais.

-Moi, dit Eric. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien hier je ne vous ai pas vraiment remercié. J'ai dit ce que vous aviez fait pour moi à mes copines et on s'est dit que vous pourriez avoir fin ou besoin de vêtements chauds.

-Ça va être à moi de vous remercier.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais attendez, j'appelle mes amies. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Eric était entouré de toutes les WITCH.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Hay Lin.

-Eric.

-On vous a amené de quoi mangé, j'espère que vous aimez la nourriture chinoise.

-C'est vous qui l'avez fait ?

-Non, mes parents tiennent un restaurant.

-Allez-y manger, invita Will. »

Eric n'avait rien mangé d'autres que des restes trouvés dans les poubelles du quartier depuis qu'il était arrivé à Heatherfield. Les nems et le riz froid provenant du restaurant des parents de Hay Lin fut pour lui comme un repas royal. Les filles lui donnèrent une couverture plus chaude et les vêtements qu'elles avaient apportés.

« Je suis touché par ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-Vous avez sauvé notre amie, on peut bien faire ça pour vous, décréta Irma.

-Nous aimerions faire plus, dit Will.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, assura Eric. Je vous en remercie. Mais vous devriez éviter ce quartier. Il était déjà mal fréquenté avant, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Taranee.

-J'ai vu des gens bizarres habillé de noir. J'ai même cru de loin que certains étaient armés de sabres. »

Les WITCH se regardèrent, affolées.

« Il faut qu'on vous laisse, s'excusa Will.

-Je comprend, sourit Eric. Rentrez bien. »

Les WITCH retournèrent au restaurant. Elles expliquèrent à la grand-mère de Hay Lin ce que leur avait raconté Eric à propos des ombres qui rôdaient dans les bas quartiers.

« Ainsi donc ils sont ici, dit-elle.

-Si la gardienne de l'ombre est en ville, ça signifie que…dit Hay Lin sans oser finir sa phrase. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Will. La veille encore, toute cette histoire n'aurait été que le cadet de ses soucis. Elle souhaitait presque la mort. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait parlé à ses amies, elle voulait de nouveau se battre pour continuer à vivre.

« Je ne laisserai pas cette gardienne maudite me tuer sans rien faire, décréta Will. La meilleur défense s'est l'attaque. Essayons de la débusquer. »

Les WITCH se transformèrent en gardiennes. Elles survolèrent les bas quartiers, cherchant les ninja qu'avaient décri Eric. Au passage, Will regarda si son sauveur de la veille n'était pas à sa place, couché dans la ruelle. Mais il n'était pas là.

Elles survolaient les bas quartier depuis une heure quand Cornelia repéra sur un des toits une silhouette en noir regardant vers le bas. Le ninja n'avait pas l'air d'avoir repéré les gardiennes. Elles se posèrent silencieusement derrière lui. Irma utilisa son pouvoir sur l'eau pour transformer la neige en eau liquide. Sans bruit, elle fit couler l'eau autour des pieds du ninja et d'un coup dressa les mains. L'eau entoura le ninja d'une bulle. Surpris, le ninja se retourna et vit les cinq gardiennes. L'eau fit coller les vêtements du ninja sur son corps, révélant une poitrine féminine.

« Ainsi donc, voilà la gardienne de l'ombre, dit Irma. Pas terrible.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit elle, fit Hay Lin. C'est sûrement un de cette secte d'adorateur des Ténèbres. Elle doit travailler pour la gardienne de l'ombre.

-Alors elle va nous dire où on peut la trouver, dit Will en s'approchant. Irma, tu peux sortir sa tête. »

Irma fit quelques mouvements des mains. La bulle d'eau se rétracta jusqu'à dégager la tête de la ninja. Elle tenta de sortir ses mains de la bulle mais la magie d'Irma l'en empêchait.

Will enleva sa cagoule. Elle était belle. Sa peau de porcelaine magnifiquement entourée de cheveux d'un noir de jais. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un vert brillant. Elle devait avoir le même age que les gardiennes.

« Où est ta maîtresse, la gardienne de l'ombre ? demanda Will. »

La japonaise aux yeux d'émeraude ne répondit pas se contentant de toiser les gardiennes.

« Si ça se trouve elle ne connaît pas notre langue, dit Taranee.

-Génial ! s'exclama Cornelia. Et on fait comment maintenant ?

-On a un otage, il suffit d'attirer la gardienne de l'ombre dans un piège.

-Si elle est vraiment maléfique, elle n'en aura peut-être rien à faire de perdre une de ses sous-fifres. »

Soudain, une volée de shuriken[2] vint se planter aux pieds des gardiennes, les forçant à s'envoler. Un autre ninja, les yeux noir ténèbre, se tenait à quelques mètres d'elles, un sabre à sa hanche. Il fonça sur la bulle et d'un coup de sabre, la trancha, libérant la japonaise. Hay Lin remarqua immédiatement la lame du sabre : un sabre à lame noire.

« C'est elle ! s'écria t-elle. La gardienne de l'ombre ! »

Le ninja au sabre noir fit face aux gardiennes, les regardant tour à tour.

« Hanabi, dit le ninja au sabre noir. Hayaku sakeru[3].

-Onii-chan, fit la japonaise.

-Hayaku ! »

La ninja sauta du toit. Les gardiennes faisaient face au ninja au sabre noir.

* * *

[1] Terme affectueux pour grand frère.

[2] Armes de lancer de diverses formes. Les célèbres étoiles de ninja en font parti et s'appellent des « shaken ».

[3] Vite fuis.


	7. Dans la nuit

**CHAPITRE VII : DANS LA NUIT**

Le ninja au sabre noir faisait face aux gardiennes. Ses yeux d'un noir profond passaient d'une gardienne à l'autre. Eric les reconnut aussitôt, ses bienfaitrices.

« Ainsi donc c'étaient elles, les gardiennes, pensa t-il. Comme le monde est petit. Elles ne sont pas mes ennemies, je dois leur faire comprendre que je suis de leur côté. Mais comme j'ai permis à Hanabi de s'enfuir, ça risque d'être dur.

-Tu es la gardienne de l'ombre, dit Will. Pourquoi es-tu venu à Heatherfield ?

-Je ne suis pas une gardienne, dit-il en rangeant son sabre.

-Un homme ! s'exclama Taranee.

-Je crois connaître cette voix, fit Hay Lin.

-Je possède les pouvoirs de l'ombre, expliqua Eric. Tout comme la sixième gardienne il y a des siècles. Le Kuroken m'a choisi. J'ignore pourquoi.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je dois trouvé la Lumière et la protéger des Ténèbres.

-Tu es de cette secte d'adorateur des Ténèbres ! s'emporta Cornelia. Tu ne veux pas protéger ! Tu veux détruire !

-J'étais de cette secte. Mais je n'ai jamais été des Ténèbres. Je suis de votre côté.

-Alors pourquoi avoir aidé cette fille ?

-C'est une amie, on a été élevé ensemble. Je craignais pour sa vie car elle, elle n'a pas encore abandonné le clan. Techniquement, elle reste une ennemie pour vous.

-Et toi aussi ! Je ne crois pas en ton revirement !

-Cornelia ! arrêta Will. Attend. C'est vrai que s'est difficile à croire. »

Eric savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à les convaincre ainsi. Il valait mieux battre en retraite pour le moment et attendre une occasion propice. Eric tourna le dos aux gardiennes et courut jusqu'au bord du toit et sauta sous les yeux ébahis des gardiennes. Les WITCH accoururent au bord du toit pour voir où était passé le ninja. Mais rien. Plus aucune trace.

Les gardiennes retournèrent au restaurant. Elles racontèrent tout à la grand-mère d'Hay Lin. Cette dernière resta dubitative.

« Les pouvoirs de l'ombre ont été transmis à un homme. Comme c'est étrange, je n'avais jamais entendu dire que cela était possible.

-Le plus étrange s'est qu'il avait l'air sincère quand il a dit qu'il n'était pas notre ennemi, dit Will.

-Ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour nous tromper, s'emporta Cornelia.

-Je suis d'accord avec Corny, assura Irma.

-Moi je ne sais pas, fit Taranee.

-Il a sauvé cette fille de la secte, rappela Cornelia.

-Mais il a dit qu'il avait peur que nous la tuions, fit remarquer Hay Lin.

-On n'a jamais tué personne, dit Irma.

-Mais lui ne le sait pas, dit Will. Il a dû être élevé dans la haine, pour lui, un ennemi doit être tué, pas d'autres solutions. C'est pourquoi il ne nous a pas tué, il ne nous considère pas comme des ennemies.

-Je n'y crois pas, répéta Cornelia. »

La ninja aux yeux d'émeraude réfléchissait. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle savait qu'Eric disait la vérité. Takeshi était un traître, il avait tué le maître qui l'avait élevée. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Son instinct la tira de ses réflexions. Un danger la menaçait. Elle sauta juste à temps pour éviter un jet de flammes ardentes. Une dizaine de ninja se tenaient face à elle, entourant un ninja aux yeux rouge orangé.

« Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de surveiller le traître, Goryu, dit-il.

-Je le cherchais Shoryu, se défendit la jeune fille.

-Ne me mens pas, je sais que tu lui as parlé. Maintenant il sait que nous sommes là.

-Je ne commettrais plus d'erreurs, il ne me verra plus.

-C'est ta dernière chance. »

Le ninja aux yeux de feu partit suivi des autres. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait aucune chance contre les autres dragons et encore moins contre Takeshi.

Eric avait suivi les gardiennes jusqu'au restaurant qui leur servait de quartier général. Ainsi, il saurait où les trouver. Il attendit qu'elles ressortent de l'établissement. Mais elles se séparèrent, prenant des directions différentes. Il décida de suivre Will, la gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar. Il savait maintenant où elle habitait. Il continua à l'observer de l'extérieur. Il la voyait à travers les fenêtres. Elle semblait aller mieux que la veille. Au moment de leur rencontre, ses yeux étaient vides. Maintenant, ils se remettaient doucement à revivre. Eric ignorait tout d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état ? Et comment s'en était-elle sortie ? Parfois, une seule parole pouvait faire la différence.

Les volets se refermèrent. Eric disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit. La nuit, son domaine. Là où il devait chercher la Lumière. Il aurait besoin de l'aide des gardiennes. Même si elles ne voulaient pas l'aider.


	8. Un abri

**CHAPITRE VIII : UN ABRI**

Durant les jours suivants, Will et ses amies tentèrent de repérer les ninja dans le quartier. Mais ils n'avaient pas volé leur réputation de maître du camouflage. Le soir, elles venaient en gardiennes, les jours où elles n'avaient pas cours, en jeunes filles normales. Elles revirent Eric sans se douter qu'il était le ninja au sabre noir. Lui, devait jouer la comédie pour ne pas dévoiler le fait qu'il connaissait leur identité.

Et un jour où Hay Lin et Will étaient dans le quartier :

« Pourquoi venez-vous si souvent ? demanda t-il.

-Euh…et bien, fit Hay Lin.

-Pour venir vous rendre visite, dit Will. Vous m'avez sauvé, c'est normal.

-Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, assura Eric.

-Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serais peut-être… Enfin je pense que je n'ai pas encore payé toute ma dette envers vous. »

Un homme s'approcha d'eux et fit surgir d'un coup un pistolet. Ses yeux étaient fous et son teint pâle. Il était visiblement en manque de drogue.

« Donnez-moi votre fric et vos bijoux ! hurla t-il.

-Du calme, fit Eric en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Ces jeunes filles ne vous veulent aucun mal. Et moi non plus. Baissez cette arme s'il vous plait. »

Pour toutes réponse, le junkie lui donna un violent coup sur le crâne à l'aide de son arme. Eric aurait pu l'esquiver et contrer sans problème, mais se serait presque avouer qu'il était un ninja. Les filles vidèrent leurs portefeuilles. Le junkie s'empara de l'argent et s'enfuit.

Will et Hay Lin vinrent aider immédiatement Eric à se relever. Par chance, il n'avait qu'une grosse bosse sur le crâne.

« Ça va ? demanda Will.

-Pas vraiment, fit-il.

-On peut l'emmener au restaurant, dit Hay Lin. Il y a de quoi le soigner là-bas. »

Malgré les réticences d'Eric, estimant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, les filles l'emmenèrent jusqu'au restaurant familiale de la famille Lin. Ils passèrent par l'arrière-boutique et descendirent dans la cave. Comme celle-ci servait de salle de réunion pour les WITCH, il y avait tout ce qu'il faut pour être bien : un canapé, une table,… Hay Lin alla chercher la trousse à pharmacie et revint accompagnée de sa grand-mère qui portait un plateau avec des tasses de thé et une assiette de biscuits.

« Alors c'est vous le sauveur de Will, fit-elle. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Plaisir partagé madame, fit Eric en s'inclinant respectueusement. Vous devez être la grand-mère d'Hay Lin.

-Vous avez un accent des plus étrange pour un occidental. On dirait presque un accent japonais.

-Je pense que c'est plutôt dû au fait que à vivre seul dans la rue, on perd l'habitude de parler aux autres. Il m'est arrivé de ne rien dire durant des mois entiers.

-Je vois. Asseyez-vous, je vais regarder cette vilaine bosse.

-Ce n'est rien je vous assure. »

La grand-mère examina la bosse et y posa une poche de glace. Ils discutèrent de chose et d'autre tout en prenant le thé.

« Ce quartier devient de plus en plus dangereux, fit la grand-mère. En plus des voyous locaux, on dirait que les yakusa l'ont investi. Vous ne devriez pas y rester.

-J'irai m'installer dans un autre quartier, annonça Eric. Mais le problème c'est que d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce quartier est l'un des seuls endroits de la ville où la police laisse les marginaux comme moi tranquille.

-Il y a bien une autre solution. Vous pourriez rester ici quelques temps. Le temps que la situation dans le quartier se stabilise.

-Je ne peux pas accepter. Ce serait abusé. Vous avez déjà fait tant de chose pour moi.

-Et vous, vous avez sauvé Will. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui lui serait arrivé si vous n'étiez pas intervenu. C'est décidé, vous restez ici.

-Je…

-Restez, fit Will. Au moins, vous serez au chaud et à l'abris quelques temps.

-Mais vous ignorez tout de moi.

-Vous avez empêché deux hommes de me violer. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Très bien. J'accepte.

-Parfait, reprit la grand-mère. Et pour commencer, je crois qu'une bonne douche et des vêtements propres ne seraient pas du luxe. Vous êtes un peu plus costaud que mon fils mais Hay Lin s'y entend en matière de retouche. Voulez-vous un rasoir ?

-Je veux bien. Merci. »

La grand-mère apporta ce qu'il faut pour qu'Eric puisse faire sa toilette. Hay Lin alla chercher quelques vêtements propres. Will attendit sagement dans la cave. Lorsque Eric ressortit de la salle de bain, Will n'en cru pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de le voir torse nu avec juste une serviette noué autour de la taille qui la frappa. Bien que son corps musclé et sec ne la laissa pas indifférente. C'était de le voir sans sa barbe. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était jeune, à peine vingt ans. Soudain, elle reprit ses esprit, se demandant durant combien de temps elle l'avait dévisagé.

« Sans la barbe, vous êtes méconnaissable, dit-elle. Ça vous va bien.

-Merci, dit-il.

-Vous avez quel age ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-J'ai vingt ans. Je sais, comment un jeune homme peut-il se retrouver dans la rue ? La vie est comme ça parfois.

-Vous n'avez pas de parents.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis orphelin. Je me suis enfui de l'orphelinat il y a des années.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bonne question. J'étais un gosse. Je pensais que tous les adultes ne me voulaient que du mal. J'ai fugué et ils ne m'ont jamais retrouvé. Ils m'ont peut-être même déclaré mort.

-Et dire que je me plaignais. Mes malheurs ont l'air bien dérisoire à côté des votres.

-Maintenant que la lumière est faite sur mon age, je crois que vous pouvez me tutoyer.

-Si vous faîtes de même. »

Les autres WITCH arrivèrent quelques temps plus tard. Si Irma se montra enjoué de voir Eric s'installer quelques temps dans la cave du restaurant, Cornelia et Taranee furent plus réservées. Elles n'en dirent rien devant lui mais quand l'heure de rentrer arriva, Cornelia en parla sur le chemin :

« On ne sait rien de lui. Et si c'était un voleur ?

-Je ne crois pas, dit Will. On commence à le connaître à force de parler avec lui quand on passe dans les bas quartiers.

-Il a peut-être manœuvré pour mieux nous avoir.

-Je suis d'accord avec Cornelia, ajouta Taranee. On ne sait quasiment rien de lui.

-Allons les filles, fit Irma. C'est Eric, celui qui a sauvé Will.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, cracha Cornelia. Je suis sûre que demain il sera partit avec la caisse du restaurant.

-Moi ce que je vois, c'est qu'il est plutôt mignon comme mec.

-Irma !

-Bah quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'être observatrice. Surtout que moi, je suis célibataire. Je n'ai pas un beau capitaine qui m'attend à Méridian ou un séduisant joueur de foot avec qui passer mes récréations. »

La remarque fit immédiatement rougir Taranee.

« Faut pas rougir comme ça Taranee ! rit Irma. »

La remarque d'Irma eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Les filles se séparèrent le cœur léger. Insouciante de l'ombre qui les suivait jusque là.

« Que fais-tu Hanabi ? demanda une voix derrière l'ombre. »

Le ninja sursauta en se retournant, faisant face à Eric. Le ninja retira la cagoule qui masquait son visage, c'était la japonaise aux yeux d'émeraude.

« Ces filles, ce sont les gardiennes de la Muraille, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle.

-Que vas-tu faire de cette information ? La transmettre à Takeshi ?

-Si tu restes près d'elles, c'est que tu penses qu'elles peuvent te mener à la Lumière.

-Je t'ai posé une question Hanabi.

-Non. Je ne lui dirais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je crois que tu dis la vérité. Que Takeshi a tué notre maître. Je veux qu'il paye et pour cela, je dois t'aider.

-C'est dangereux.

-Je sais. Mais tant qu'il croit que je suis avec lui, je suis plus en sûreté que toi je pense. Et ainsi, je pourrai te donner des renseignements.

-Soit prudente.

-Ne t'en fais pas Onii-chan. Je suis quand même l'un des cinq Dragons. »


	9. Le Dragon de l'Eau

**CHAPITRE IX : LE DRAGON DE L'EAU**

Eric ne voulait pas rester un poids pour madame Lin. Il aidait en faisant le ménage dans le restaurant après la fermeture. Will venait souvent le voir. Une véritable relation amicale était née entre eux. Will et Eric faisaient parfois de longues ballades où ils discutaient de choses diverses.

« Alors comme ça tu as beaucoup voyagé avant d'arriver à Heatherfield, fit Will. Quel pays tu as traversé ?

-L'Allemagne, la France, la Pologne, l'Ukraine, la Russie, la Chine,…

-La Chine ! Tu devrais en parler à madame Lin.

-Je n'ai fais que la traverser, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose.

-Mais tu as fais tout ça à pied ! Quel est ton plus beau souvenir de voyage ? »

Eric réfléchit quelques instants. Son voyage avait été rapide. Il devait arriver avant les Kagebushi à Heatherfield. Mais un souvenir lui revint.

« En Sibérie. J'ai vu le soleil se coucher sur la plus grande étendue de neige et de glace existante au monde. C'était magnifique. La neige, reflétant habituellement d'un éclat bleuté, s'était parée d'une lumineuse couverture de feu rougeoyant. Je croyais être entouré de flammes froides. Et puis tout s'est éteint. L'ombre de la nuit est tombée d'un coup. Un ciel d'un bleu nuit pur, parsemé de millions d'étoiles. Et à mes pieds, la neige scintillait du même éclat. Troublé, j'ai cru que je m'étais envolé et que je marchais sur la Voie Lactée. Au loin, j'entendais les loups hurler à la Lune. Leur chant accompagnait chacun de mes pas. J'étais dans un rêve. »

Will regardait Eric avec des yeux de petite fille émerveillée. Elle aurait aimé voir ce spectacle. Voir le feu embrasé la steppe avant que les douces Ténèbres s'en emparent pour la nuit. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et se contenta de sourire quand Eric tourna les yeux vers elle.

Elle aurait pu rester à nager dans les yeux sombres d'Eric durant des heures en s'imaginant les magnifiques paysages qu'ils avaient dû voir. Mais elle fut retirée de sa contemplation par un cri. Cornelia venait d'arriver en courant, essoufflée.

« Will, il faut que tu viennes, fit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Will.

-Caleb est venu, il y a un gros problème de… fuite.

-De fuite ? OK on y va.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, proposa Eric.

-Non, fit Will. Désolé, c'est compliqué. Tu retrouveras le chemin tout seul ?

-Pas de problème. »

Will et Cornelia s'éloignèrent en courant. Cornelia en profita pour expliquer le problème. Une violente inondation d'origine inconnue menaçait la capitale de Meridian. Elyon arrivait à peine à l'endiguer malgré ses pouvoirs. La jeune reine avait envoyé Caleb chercher les WITCH car elle ressentait une énergie maléfique derrière tout ça. Sitôt rassemblé, les WITCH se transformèrent en gardiennes et traversèrent la Muraille.

Eric se doutait que l'urgence touchait la Muraille ou Meridian. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Takeshi et les Kagebushi y étaient liés. Il décida de demander à Hanabi qui continuait à le suivre.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, dit-il.

-Takeshi pense que la Lumière est peut-être à Meridian, expliqua la japonaise aux yeux d'émeraude. Il veut la forcer à se dévoiler.

-Il sait que je suis proche des gardiennes ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il se méfie de moi. Si ça se trouve, il me fait surveiller aussi.

-Non, tu n'es pas suivi. Je l'aurai senti.

-Certains Dragons sont très fort, tu le sais. Peut-être même plus que toi.

-Qui a-t-il envoyé à Meridian ?

-Tu le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'y est pas allé lui-même. C'est Yonryu.

-Mizuki.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je dois y aller. Les Gardiennes ne sont pas prêtes pour ce genre de combat.

-Oseras-tu tuer Mizuki ?

-S'il le faut. N'oublie pas qui je suis. »

Eric fit un geste dans le vide, son sabre apparut sous ses doigts. Une tenue de ninja le recouvrit entièrement, ne laissant voir que ses yeux sombres. Il glissa le sabre dans sa ceinture.

« Je suis le Gardien de l'Ombre. La Mort fait partie de moi. »

Eric s'éloigna. Hanabi ne chercha même pas à le rattraper, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Le ninja parcourut la ville entière à la recherche d'un portail. Il en trouva finalement un et s'y jeta.

La ville de Meridian était en état de panique. Les habitants couraient dans les rues pour fuir la vague immense qui menaçait leurs foyers. Flottant au dessus de la cité, la reine Elyon était entourée d'un halo d'énergie. Elle devait rester concentrer pour empêcher la vague d'engloutir son peuple. Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit les cinq gardiennes se positionner à ses côtés. Irma tenta immédiatement d'ordonner à cette vague de reculer. Mais rien n'y fit.

« Quelque chose pousse cette eau vers nous, dit Irma. C'est très puissant.

-Cela vient d'une personne ? demanda Will.

-Je pense.

-Irma, Elyon, continuez. On va chercher la source du problème. »

Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin et Taranee passèrent au dessus de la vague. La source de cette vague était juste derrière, un ninja ou plutôt une ninja se tenait debout et semblait récité des paroles inaudibles. C'était une magnifique jeune femme aux yeux d'un bleu clair pur. Elle tourna à peine les yeux vers les gardiennes quand elles se posèrent autour d'elle. D'autres ninja s'interposèrent, faisant surgir toutes sortes d'armes. Le combat s'engagea aussitôt. Les WITCH parvinrent sans mal à maintenir leurs adversaires à distance au début. Mais la rage meurtrière qui les animaient parvint à plusieurs fois leur permettre de s'approcher suffisamment pour frôler les jeunes filles.

« Ils se battent pour tuer ! s'exclama Cornelia. Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Pour toute réponse, le ninja qui se trouvait en face d'elle s'effondra, un shaken planté dans sa tempe.

Ce fut comme si la mort de ce ninja avait arrêté le temps. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du shuriken. Un autre ninja, armé d'un sabre à sa ceinture, toisait les Kagebushi. La ninja aux yeux bleus sourit en le voyant.

« Okasu[1], ordonna t-elle. »

Les ninja s'élancèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Il ne bougea qu'au dernier moment, passant derrière un ennemi pour lui briser les cervicales d'un geste sec. Il se retourna en repoussant un autre d'un coup de pied à l'abdomen. Deux ninja venaient de chaque côté. Il joignit les mains, index et majeurs tendus, des lames d'ombre s'élevèrent du sol, empalant les deux ennemis. Il porta ses mains à ses hanches en les croisant et d'un mouvement simultané, lança un shuriken derrière lui et son sabre devant. Le ninja qui voulait l'attaquer dans son dos tomba, le shuriken fiché dans la gorge. Celui de devant fut abattu par le sabre dans sa poitrine. Il contra dés le départ l'attaque d'un agresseur venant de sa droite en lui assénant un coup de poing au visage. Il le projeta au sol. Tourna sur lui-même en tendant la main vers son sabre toujours planté dans la poitrine du ninja précédant. Le sabre à lame noire fusa dans sa paume. Il finit sa rotation et planta le sabre dans le poitrail du ninja au sol. Il le retira, le tenant en prise inversée.

Il le reprit en normal et fit face à la ninja aux yeux bleus. Cette dernière fit cesser la vague en tournant son attention vers le ninja au sabre noir. Elle sourit tendrement.

« _Heureuse de te revoir, _dit-elle en japonais. _Itoshii__**[2]**__._

_-Mizuki. Pars ou je devrais te tuer._

_-Jamais tu n'oseras lever la main sur moi. Pas après notre histoire._

_-C'est le passé. Aujourd'hui nous sommes ennemis. Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer._

_-Voyons ça. »_

Elle fit surgir une hallebarde japonaise appelé naginata, une lame de katana placé au bout d'un bâton long.

Les deux ennemis se mirent en garde. L'assaut partit des deux côtés soudainement. On n'entendait plus que les éclats métalliques du choc des lames. Le ninja au sabre noir se recula d'un coup pour rompre le contact et lança un shuriken. La ninja ne se laissa pas impressionner, elle fit un geste de la main et une gerbe d'eau vint intercepter l'objet en plein vol. Le ninja de l'ombre en profita pour disparaître dans une volute de ténèbres et réapparaître dans le dos de son ennemie. Il s'apprêta à frapper d'un coup de pointe mortel. La ninja eut le réflexe de se baisser in extremis pour éviter le sabre qui ne fit que lui entailler l'épaule. Elle fit jaillir une gerbe d'eau du sol pour repousser le ninja au sabre noir.

L'épaule de la ninja de l'eau saignait abondamment. Elle se releva en se tournant vers son adversaire.

« _Abandonne Mizuki_, dit-il. _Tu ne peux pas gagner._

_-C'est ce que je vois. Pour le moment. Mais la prochaine fois sera une autre bataille._

_-Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir vivante. »_

Des ombres menaçantes s'agitèrent autour de Mizuki, lui coupant toute retraite. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait fuir. La peur emplit ses yeux lorsqu'elle comprit enfin que celui qu'elle avait aimé allait la tuer sans remord. Les ombres se rapprochaient. D'ici quelques secondes, elle serait morte. Mais un éclair frappa le sol, dissipant les ombres. Mizuki réagit immédiatement en disparaissant.

Le ninja au sabre noir fit face au nouvel arrivant. Takeshi.

« _Takeshi._

_-Content de te revoir mon vieil ami. Je vois que tu t'es allié aux gardiennes. Mais tu ne trouveras pas la Lumière. Je la détruirai._

_-Il faudra me tuer d'abord._

_-Ce ne sera pas un problème._

_-Alors vient te battre._

_-Pas aujourd'hui. Mais le jour viendra vite. Sayonara Eric. »_

Takeshi disparut à son tour.

Eric rengaina son sabre. Il tourna les yeux vers Will qui était à quelques mètres de lui. Elle avait sûrement entendu clairement leur conversation. Même si elle ne parlait pas japonais, elle avait dû comprendre le dernier mot de Takeshi. Son regard confirmait cela.

« Tu…tu es… balbutia t-elle.

-Eloigne-toi Will ! hurla Cornelia. »

La gardienne de la terre fit voler un énorme rocher vers Eric qui parvint à l'esquiver et s'évapora sans laisser de traces.

« Arrête Cornelia ! ordonna Will. Il nous a aidé.

-C'était peut-être une ruse. On ne sait jamais avec ce genre de mec.

-Non, c'était…

-Quoi ? »

Will devait être la seule assez près pour avoir entendu les paroles de Takeshi. Elle décida de se taire pour le moment. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avant avec Eric.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as peut-être raison. Mais on devrait lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

-Tu as vu avec quelle facilité il a tué ces hommes. Si on le laisse agir, il nous tuera.

-Maintenant il n'est plus là. Retournons à la cité voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide. »

Will aurait préféré rentrer directement pour questionner Eric. Mais cela aurait paru bizarre. Mais Eric serait-il là quand elle reviendrait sur Terre ?

**NDA :** Pour raison professionnelle, et ce pour environ deux mois, la publication des chapitres du « Sixième Elément » sera plus irrégulière. J'essayerai dans la mesure du possible de maintenir le rythme de un chapitre par semaine mais la parution devrait alors être repoussé au samedi au lieu du vendredi. Désolé pour tous ceux qui attendent chaque semaine la suite de l'histoire.

Kenavo

* * *

[1] Attaquez.

[2] Chéri.


	10. Qui es tu ?

**CHAPITRE X : QUI ES-TU ?**

Une fois de retour à Heatherfield, les WITCH se réunirent au restaurant. La grand-mère de Hay Lin les y attendait. La première question que Will posa fut :

« Est-ce que Eric est là ?

-Il n'est pas encore rentré.

-Will, on doit d'abord parlé de ce gardien de l'ombre, fit Cornelia. Je pense qu'il essaye de nous mettre en confiance et pour cela il n'hésite pas à sacrifier ses propres hommes.

-Ce serait allé loin. Qui irait jusqu'à massacrer ses fidèles ?

-Quelqu'un sans aucun scrupule. Par le passé la gardienne de l'ombre n'a pas hésité à tuer.

-C'était il y a des siècles.

-Cornelia a raison, ajouta la grand-mère. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit mais lors des combats qui opposèrent les Gardiennes à celle de l'ombre à l'époque, la seule qui survécu fut la gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar. Mais ne supportant pas la mort de ses amies, elle mit fin à ses jours peu après. Et la gardienne de l'ombre avait utilisé divers subterfuge pour arriver à ses fins. Elle a manipulé les gardiennes pour qu'elles se retournent les unes contre les autres. La première gardienne à tomber ne le fut pas sous les coups de celle de l'ombre mais d'une autre.

-Mais cela ne change rien au fait que c'était il y a longtemps, répéta Will.

-Pourquoi lui cherches-tu des excuses ? lança Cornelia.

-Je ne cherche pas d'excuses à la gardienne de l'ombre originelle, mais j'ai l'impression que celui qui a hérité de ses pouvoirs ne veut pas prendre le même chemin.

-Et la ninja de l'autre jour ?

-Il nous a dit que c'était une amie. Il voulait la sauver.

-Cette discussion ne mène nulle part, dit Irma. Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre d'avoir plus d'infos.

-Je suis d'accord avec Irma, acquiesça Hay Lin.

-C'est vrai, dit Cornelia. Rentrons chez nous, il se fait tard. »

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et Eric entra. Son regard passa sur les gardiennes mais s'arrêta sur Will. Celle-ci se leva et s'approcha.

« Désolé, fit-il. Je me suis un peu perdu finalement.

-C'est pas grave, dit-elle. Je…je voulais rentrer chez moi mais il fait sombre et je…

-Je vais te raccompagner. Ce sera plus sûr. »

Will dit au revoir à ses amies et à la grand-mère d'Hay Lin et partit avec Eric.

« Ils s'entendent bien ces deux la, dit Irma en souriant.

-Ils passent pas mal de temps à se balader, informa Hay Lin. Ils sont devenus amis.

-Peut-être même plus !

-J'espère pas, dit Cornelia.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un SDF. Il n'a aucun avenir et même aucun passé vu qu'il doit être officiellement déclaré mort d'après ce qu'il nous a raconté. Tu imagines quelle vie ils auraient ?

-C'est bien à toi de dire ça, si tu restes avec Caleb, le seul endroit où tu pourras vivre une vie de couple c'est Meridian. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir pour expliquer ça à tes parents.

-C'est pas pareil. Will est encore fragile en ce moment. Et on ne connaît pas vraiment cet Eric. Il n'a pas intérêt à en profiter. »

Will et Eric ne dirent rien durant plusieurs minutes. La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'ils traversaient un parc. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Si elle se trompait, poser des questions serait comme avouer qui elle était.

« Qui es-tu ? »

A peine sorti de sa bouche, la question lui avait paru idiote. Mais c'était la seule qui lui paraissait sensé. Eric la regarda un instant en silence.

« Je ne savais pas comment tu allais aborder le sujet, dit-il. C'est vrai que c'est la façon la plus simple et la plus efficace. Je m'appelle Eric, mais je n'ai pas de nom de famille. Je suis bien orphelin, mais je ne me suis pas enfui d'un orphelinat il y a des années. J'ai été élevé dans un endroit secret par le grand-maître des Kagebushi. Il m'a tout appris. Et un jour, le Kuroken m'a choisi. »

Eric fit un geste dans le vide et le sabre apparut.

« J'ai hérité des pouvoirs de la gardienne de l'ombre. Le seul depuis elle.

-Es-tu un ami ou un ennemi ?

-Je suis ton ami Will. Je n'ai jamais voulu répandre les Ténèbres sur les mondes. La Prophétie dit que lorsque le Kuroken choisira un nouveau porteur, les Ténèbres réapparaîtront et menaceront les mondes. Mais rien ne dit que l'héritier des pouvoirs de l'ombre en sera la cause.

-Qui sont ces ninja ?

-Les Kagebushi, gardiens du Kuroken. Ils l'ont gardé durant des siècles, attendant le jour où ils pourraient de nouveau agir. Mais le dernier grand-maître ne voulait pas répandre les Ténèbres. Il voulait changer le destin des Kagebushi, qu'ils se servent des Ténèbres contre elle-même. Il m'a appris à protéger. Mais un homme voulait le pouvoir plus que tout. Et quand le Kuroken m'a choisi, il m'a enfermé et a tué mon maître. C'est pourquoi je combats les Kagebushi. Je veux venger mon maître, que j'aimais comme un père.

-C'est cet homme de tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, Takeshi.

-Et cette ninja aux yeux verts ?

-Elle s'appelle Hanabi, c'est un peu ma petite sœur. Elle aussi a été élevée par le grand-maître. C'est pour ça que je l'ai sauvée l'autre jour. Elle fait parti des cinq Dragons.

-Les cinq Dragons ?

-Chez les Kagebushi, il existe cinq guerriers, les cinq plus puissant du clan. On les appelle les cinq Dragons. Chacun maîtrise un élément de l'alchimie asiatique. Hanabi est le Dragon du bois. Et celle que vous avez rencontrée tout à l'heure, Mizuki, est le Dragon de l'eau.

-Et Takeshi ?

-Il n'est pas un Dragon. Mais sa puissance est énorme. Il a pris la place du grand-maître. Hanabi est sous ses ordres mais elle sait que Takeshi est un traître. Elle me donne des renseignements, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu savoir qu'ils attaquaient à Meridian. Mais j'ai peur pour elle, elle est la plus faible des cinq Dragons et je crains que Takeshi ne se serve d'elle pour m'atteindre. C'est un maître en manipulation. Maintenant que tu es au courant pour moi, je vais tout faire pour la sortir de là.

-Que cherches-tu finalement ?

-Je cherche la Lumière, celle qui combattra l'Ombre. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle est, un objet, une personne. Mais Takeshi et moi la cherchons. Lui pour la détruire avant qu'elle ne soit une menace pour lui et ses plans de domination. Moi, pour la protéger et faire en sorte qu'elle accomplisse son destin. Nous ignorons ce qu'il est, la Prophétie ne dit rien à son sujet. Elle dit juste que la Lumière et les Ténèbres s'affronteront à nouveau.

-Cornelia dit que tu utilises tes hommes pour nous tromper.

-C'est une tactique intéressante et souvent efficace. Mais lit dans mes yeux. Crois-tu que je t'ai menti ? »

Will regarda au plus profond des yeux du jeune homme. Non. Ces yeux ne lui mentaient pas. Elle sourit.

« Maintenant, je sais que nous avons un allié de plus, dit-elle. Mais je ne vais pas en parler aux autres. Elles ne comprendraient pas pourquoi je te fais confiance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as sauvé. A moins que c'était aussi une ruse.

-Non, j'ignorais qui tu étais. Je ne l'ai découvert que le jour où vous avez capturé Hanabi. Il est temps de rentrer. »


	11. Hanabi

**CHAPITRE XI : HANABI**

Le lendemain, c'était dimanche. Will resta avec Eric pour chercher Hanabi. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire aux autres gardiennes. Will savait que Cornelia ne serait pas aussi à même de croire Eric sur parole.

Ils se rendirent dans un coin isolé de la ville, près d'un parc d'attraction fermé durant l'hiver.

« Comment allons-nous la trouver ? demanda Will.

-Inutile de la trouver, dit Eric. Elle nous suit constamment. Il suffit juste de l'appeler. »

Eric se mit à siffler quelques notes discrètes, une sorte de mélodie que n'avait jamais entendu Will. Une silhouette habillée de noire surgit de sa cachette et s'approcha. Sans rien se dire, les deux ninja entrèrent dans un cabanon abandonné, suivit de Will.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la ninja retira sa cagoule, mettant à jour sa beauté.

« _Tu lui as tout dit, _fit la japonaise.

-Parlons en français si tu veux bien Hanabi, suggéra Eric. De sorte que Will comprenne.

-Je ne parle pas très bien cette langue, fit-elle. »

Son accent japonais était encore plus prononcé qu'Eric et elle cherchait visiblement ses mots. Cela lui donnait un certain charme et la rendait encore plus mignonne, pensa Will.

« Ça ira, assura Eric. Will je te présente Hanabi, le Dragon du bois, Hanabi voici Will, la gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar.

-Enchantée de te connaître, sourit Will. »

Hanabi ne sourit pas mais inclina la tête en signe de politesse. Will ne s'en alarma pas, il faudrait sûrement du temps avant que la japonaise et elle se fassent confiance.

« Will m'a percé à jour durant l'attaque de Mizuki à Meridian, expliqua Eric.

-Tu ne l'as pas tué, dit Hanabi. Mais elle était verte de rage en revenant. Pourtant elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas de taille contre toi. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose. »

Will vit Hanabi sourire d'un air malicieux qui lui rappela Irma. Elle se dit que son amie et la ninja s'entendraient bien.

« Elle devait encore compter sur les sentiments que tu as ressenti pour elle, finit Hanabi.

-Tout ça c'est le passé, dit Eric.

-Ils étaient ensemble, expliqua la japonaise aux yeux verts à l'adresse de Will. Ils étaient même presque fiancés. Mais…

-Hanabi, yamede.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas parler en japonais.

-Cette histoire remonte à loin. Inutile d'en parler. Dis-moi plutôt ce que prépare de nouveau Takeshi.

-Je ne sais pas. Il me tient de plus en plus à l'écart je crois. Je crois qu'il me soupçonne d'être avec toi.

-Je vois. Ça devient dangereux. Si Takeshi commence à avoir ce genre de doute, on a encore un peu de temps pour te sortir de là. Mais le connaissant, cela doit faire un moment qu'il te soupçonne et donc il veut se servir de toi. Et une fois qu'il n'aura plus besoin de toi ou qu'il te jugera trop gênante, il te tuera. Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes.

-Mais il te faut des renseignements sur ce qu'il fait.

-On peut penser que tout ce qu'il te dira est fait pour me manipuler maintenant. Ça ne sert à rien. Tu vas te cacher. Le mieux serait de quitter le pays.

-Hors de question ! Je veux aussi me venger de Takeshi !

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi nous sommes venu ici. Quand je suis arrivé à Heatherfield, j'ai repéré quelques endroits où se cacher. Ce parc est l'un des meilleurs. Tu vas y rester, je t'apporterai de quoi manger.

-Ou je le ferai, dit Will. Ce Takeshi ne me connaît sûrement pas.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit sur les Gardiennes, assura Hanabi. Très bien, je resterai ici. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose Onii-chan. Ne me laisse pas à l'écart des combats. Je veux me battre.

-Promis, conclut Eric. »

Hanabi s'installa dans la baraque du train fantôme. Eric avait pensé à lui apporté une couverture et de la nourriture. Durant les jours suivant, le jeune homme vint souvent rendre visite à la jeune fille, seul ou accompagné de Will. Parfois, quand il était occupé à aider au restaurant, c'était Will qui venait. La japonaise ne mit pas longtemps à se détendre en sa présence et les deux adolescentes parlaient plus librement, riant ensemble.

Les autres gardiennes se demandaient où Will et Eric se rendaient si souvent. Mais elles ne purent les suivre car ils prenaient toute leur précaution en ce sens.

Un jour pourtant, alors que Will se rendait seule au parc d'attractions, elle ne vit pas Irma qui l'avait reconnue de l'autre côté de la rue. La gardienne de l'eau, troublée par le comportement de son amie depuis quelques jours, décida de la suivre discrètement. Elle resta à l'extérieur durant l'heure où Will resta dans la baraque du train fantôme.

Lorsqu'elle la vit sortir et s'éloigner, elle ne la suivit pas. Elle se glissa dans la baraque. Il faisait trop sombre et elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Elle regarda partout et trouva des boîtes de biscuits et des couvertures dans un coin. Quelqu'un vivait ici. Irma ne vit aucun signe de l'occupant. Elle allait tourner les talons pour rentrer chez elle quand soudain, elle se retrouva plaquer contre le sol, le bras tordu dans son dos. La gardienne de l'eau grimaçait de douleur.

« _Qui es-tu ? _demanda Hanabi.

-Désolé, j'ai pris espagnol comme deuxième langue, dit Irma.

-Tu es une gardienne. »

Irma écarquilla les yeux. Comment connaissait-elle l'existence des Gardiennes de la Muraille ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, dit-elle.

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te garder en vie.

-Attend ! Je suis une gardienne.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle de l'eau.

-Que fais-tu là ? C'est Will qui t'a dit où j'étais ?

-Déjà je ne sais même pas qui tu es. J'ai suivi Will jusqu'ici. Elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Je m'inquiétais car elle a un comportement bizarre depuis quelque temps. Tout ce que je veux c'est comprendre. Maintenant si tu me lâchais on pourrait peut-être discuter calmement. »

Hanabi relâcha sa prise et recula. Irma se massa l'épaule endolorie et se tourna vers son agresseur. Elle fut surprise en la reconnaissant : la ninja aux yeux verts !

« Toi ! s'écria t-elle. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Quoi ?

-Tout ! Will ! Et toi ! A moins que… Eric ! Qui est-il donc ?

-Parle moins vite s'il te plait. Je ne parle pas très bien français. Eric est…

-…Le gardien de l'ombre ! Tout devient clair maintenant !

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter de crier tout le temps.

-Désolé. Alors Will est au courant. Je me demande depuis quand.

-Depuis l'attaque de Meridian. Elle a entendu Takeshi appeler Eric par son nom.

-Takeshi ? »

Hanabi lui expliqua tout. Ce ne fut pas facile car la maîtrise de la langue de Molière par la japonaise était loin d'être excellente. Irma promit de ne rien dire à personne sur elle.

Avant de rentrer chez elle, Irma passa par chez Will. Une fois dans la chambre de son amie, elle décida d'aller droit au but.

« Je t'ai suivi cet après-midi. Et j'ai rencontré Hanabi. »

Will pâlit à vu d'œil. Irma s'en amusa un instant en la regardant d'un air grave, mais, ne résistant pas, elle se mit à sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien aux autres, assura t-elle.

-Donc tu sais pour Eric.

-Je l'aime bien. Je pense que s'il était contre nous, il nous aurait déjà tué. Et Hanabi a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. »

Durant les jours suivants, Irma se rendit plusieurs fois au parc pour rendre visite à la japonaise. Une amitié voir une certaine complicité s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles.

Et un jour, alors que la gardienne de l'eau riait avec Hanabi, la japonaise changea d'un coup d'expression. Son visage s'aggrava.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Irma.

-Chut. »

Hanabi se leva et s'approcha de l'entrée. Elle jeta une œillade à l'extérieur. Rien ne bougeait. Mais soudain, quelque chose surgit dans le dos d'Irma et la saisit en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Un shuriken vola et vint se planter dans le front de l'agresseur. Le ninja s'effondra sous les yeux effrayés d'Irma.

« Ils m'ont retrouvée, dit Hanabi. Fuyons. »

Hanabi prit Irma par la main pour la tirer à l'extérieur. Mais elles n'avaient pas fait dix mètres qu'elles furent encerclées par une dizaine de ninja armés et menaçants. Hanabi fit surgir un bâton long d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt du sol et se mit en garde. Une gerbe de flammes la manqua de peu.

« _Abandonne Goryu, _lança une voix.

-_Hoda ! _s'exclama Hanabi.

-_Tu croyais que tu pouvais nous trahir et continuer à vivre en paix ? Tu vas recevoir la punition que tu mérites._

_-Laisse-la partir, elle n'a rien à voir avec nous._

_-Tu l'as impliqué donc elle subira le même sort. »_

Hoda s'élança d'un coup sur Hanabi et la mit KO en un instant. Irma, bien que dépourvue de pouvoir en l'absence de Will, attrapa le bâton de la japonaise et voulut l'abattre sur le ninja aux yeux rouges. Ce dernier la désarma sans mal et la plia en deux en retournant le bout de bois contre elle.

« Ne sois pas pressé, dit-il. Tu mourras bientôt. _Emmenez-les. »_


	12. Sauvetage

**CHAPITRE XII : SAUVETAGE**

Les gardiennes se réunirent au restaurant. Elle s'était réunie après que le père d'Irma les ait appelées toutes les unes après les autres. La jeune fille avait disparu depuis des heures et ne répondait pas sur son portable. Pour Cornelia, l'explication était simple :

« Je suis sûre qu'elle est tombée sur le gardien de l'ombre et ses fidèles ! »

Malgré son apparent détachement, la blonde semblait au bord des larmes. Malgré leur petite guéguerre, Irma était une de ses meilleures amies.

« Attend, tempéra Will. Nous n'avons aucune preuve.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? s'emporta Cornelia. Si ça se trouve, Irma est déjà morte.

-Elle n'est pas morte, dit la grand-mère d'Hay Lin. Vous savez que tous vos pouvoirs sont liés les uns aux autres par le Cœur de Kandrakar. Si l'une de vous meurt ou abandonne ses pouvoirs, vous le saurez immédiatement.

-L'important c'est de la retrouver, dit Hay Lin. Alors arrêtez de vous chamailler et allons la chercher. »

Les WITCH se transformèrent et partirent en séparant pour couvrir plus de terrain. Will remarqua une silhouette en noir dressée sur un toit. Elle se posa près d'Eric.

« Je vais vous aider, dit-il.

-Si les autres te voient, elles vont t'attaquer.

-Je ne leur ferai pas de mal, elles ne sont pas mes ennemies. Je crois que ce sont les Kagebushi qui l'ont enlevée.

-Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

-A cause de ça. »

Il tendit un portable à Will. La gardienne reconnut celui de son amie.

« Je l'ai trouvé au parc d'attractions.

-Hanabi ?

-Elles ont dû être enlevées ensemble. Ce devait être Hanabi la cible mais Irma était là, donc…

-Tu sais où sont les Kagebushi ?

-Pas encore, ils ont bougé depuis la trahison d'Hanabi. Mais je vais les trouver bientôt.

-Je viens avec toi. »

Will et Eric fouillèrent la ville à la recherche d'un ninja. Ils tombèrent sur un. Eric le ligota et lui posa plusieurs questions en japonais. Le ninja refusait de répondre. Alors Eric posa sa main sur son front en fermant les yeux. Il fouilla dans son esprit et y découvrit le lieu où étaient retenues prisonnières Hanabi et Irma. Eric attendit que Will soit suffisamment éloignée pour lancer un shuriken mortel au ninja.

Hanabi se réveilla. Elle en vit rien d'autre qu'un plafond gris. Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de ferme et chaleureux. Le visage souriant d'Irma apparut devant elle. Elle comprit, elle avait la tête sur ses cuisses. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne vit que des murs gris et une unique porte de fer.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda t-elle.

-Ils ne m'ont pas assommée, dit Irma. On est dans une vieille usine désaffectée.

-Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

-Non, ça va.

-Ça fait combien de temps que nous sommes ici ?

-Quatre heures. La nuit est tombée. Mon père a dû lancer les recherches. Il est policier. Et mes amies doivent également fouiller partout. Je ne sais pas si elles nous trouveront ici.

-Eric nous trouvera.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Dommage pour Will.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'avais l'impression qu'elle était pas loin de tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais si vous êtes ensemble.

-Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je l'aime beaucoup c'est vrai, mais plutôt comme un grand frère. On a été élevé ensemble.

-Je vois. Mais tu as sûrement un petit ami ?

-Ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit de parler de ça.

-En attendant les secours, je ne vois pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir si Will ne les active pas.

-Moi j'en ais. »

Hanabi s'approcha d'un mur. Elle posa ses mains sur le sol et se concentra. Elle resta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes mais rien ne se produisit.

« Shimatta[1] ! La dalle de ciment est trop épaisse ! »

Hanabi se laissa tomber près d'Irma.

« Alors ? fit Irma d'un air intéressé.

-Non, je n'ai pas de petit ami, dit Hanabi en souriant. »

Will et Eric arrivèrent près de l'usine désaffectée. Ils restèrent cachés pour observer les allées et venues des kagebushis. Eric savait que s'il voulait sauver les deux jeunes filles sans risque, il avait besoin d'une diversion. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de Will en l'exposant seule au danger. Il faudrait l'aide des autres gardiennes.

Will les appela par téléphone. Eric s'était caché dans un premier temps pour ne pas qu'elles attaquent d'entré.

« Tu l'as trouvée ? demanda Cornelia.

-Elle est dans cette vieille usine, indiqua Will. Mais il y a des ninja partout. Heureusement on a un plan.

-On ? fit Taranee. Qui ça « on » ?

-Et bien, fit Will mal à l'aise. Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit. En fait je craignais que vous ne lui donniez pas sa chance, que vous l'attaquiez sans l'écouter.

-Mais de qui tu parles ? demanda Hay Lin. »

Eric sortit de derrière le mur où il s'était caché. Il avait le visage dissimulé par sa cagoule de ninja. Les filles reconnurent immédiatement le sabre glissé dans sa ceinture : le sabre noir.

« Le gardien de l'ombre ! s'exclama Cornelia en faisant illuminer ses mains. »

Taranee fit apparaître une gerbe de feu et Hay Lin une tornade dans leurs mains. Will s'interposa pour les empêcher de l'attaquer.

« Stop ! s'exclama t-elle. Il est avec nous !

-Il t'a embobiné ! s'écria Cornelia.

-Ne crie pas si fort Cornelia, dit Eric calmement. Nos ennemis ne sont pas loin.

-Eric ! »

Le jeune homme retira sa cagoule sous les yeux surpris des gardiennes.

Cornelia fut la première à revenir à elle.

« Tu nous as menti !

-Je n'ai pas menti, se défendit Will. Je n'ai rien dit c'est tout.

-Et on peut savoir depuis quand tu ais au courant ?

-Depuis l'attaque de Meridian.

-Nous règlerons ça plus tard, coupa Eric. Nous devons sauver Irma et Hanabi.

-Hanabi ?

-Il faut que vous fassiez diversion. Attaquez du côté gauche, je m'infiltrerai par la droite. Et je les libérerais.

-Faites-lui confiance, pria Will. »

Hay Lin faisait confiance au jugement de Will. Cornelia et Taranee démontrèrent sans détour qu'elles ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Mais elles voulaient sauver Irma plus que tout. Elles écoutèrent le plan d'Eric.

Les filles devaient attirer l'attention des kagebushis du côté nord de l'usine. Pendant ce temps, il s'infiltrerait par le sud et libérerait les deux jeunes filles. Les gardiennes firent un raffut d'enfer en utilisant leur pouvoir pour combattre les ninja. Ceux-ci vinrent à l'attaque sous les ordres du ninja aux yeux rouges.

Hoda fit des signes compliqués avec ses mains et les tendit d'un coup. Un jet de flammes s'étira vers les fées qui l'esquivèrent en se dispersant. Will regarda attentivement le ninja qui avait lancé ces flammes.

« Attention les filles ! s'écria t-elle. C'est un des cinq Dragons des Kagebushi !

-Quoi ? fit Taranee.

-Eric m'a parlé d'eux. Ils ont des pouvoirs comparables aux notre mais basé sur les éléments de l'alchimie chinoise. Lui c'est celui du feu.

-On va voir s'il le maîtrise aussi bien que moi, prévint Taranee. »

Elle fit apparaître des boules de feu dans ses paumes et les lança sur Hoda. Ce dernier sourit et sauta à la rencontre des sphères ardentes à la grande stupeur des WITCH. Il les traversa sans dommage, tenant dans ses mains une lance arborant un fer en forme de flamme. Il atteignit la hauteur de Taranee et la projeta au sol d'un mouvement fluide. Taranee n'était que sonnée légèrement. Elle se releva au moment où le ninja se réceptionna devant elle.

Seul quelques rares kagebushis étaient restés à l'intérieur pendant que leurs frères d'arme se battaient dehors. Il se glissa, silencieux comme une ombre, derrière le plus proche, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en le transperçant de par en par de toute la longueur de sa lame. Son partenaire n'entendit rien et ne sentit pas plus que lui le gardien de l'ombre s'approcher de lui pour l'égorger. Le troisième se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps d'agir, un couteau de lancé lui transperçant l'œil.

Eric repéra rapidement le réduit où devait être enfermé les deux filles. La porte d'acier était fermée à clé par un cadenas. Mais cela ne fut pas un problème pour lui, il brisa l'anse de métal d'un coup de sabre et fit coulisser la lourde porte. Hanabi l'accueillit en souriant :

« Tu en as mis un temps !

-J'ai dû convaincre les autres de me faire confiance quelques temps, dit-il.

-Les autres ? fit Irma. Tu veux dire les filles ?

-Oui. Elles sont dehors entrain de faire diversion. Allons-y avant que l'une d'elles soient blessées. »

Lorsque Irma, Hanabi et Eric sortirent au grand jour, ils virent les gardiennes entrain de se battre contre les kagebushis. Certains gisaient assommés sur le sol. Taranee parut en mauvaise posture face à Hoda. Le Dragon du feu l'attaquait sans relâche de sa lance. Plusieurs entailles suintantes de sang couvraient le corps de la gardienne. Son visage n'exprimait plus que de la souffrance.

Sitôt qu'elle les vit, Will fit briller le Cœur de Kandrakar pour activer les pouvoirs d'Irma. La gardienne de l'eau se joignit à ses amies pour combattre. Hanabi fit apparaître son bâton et engagea le combat à son tour.

Eric s'élança et vint s'interposer entre Taranee et Hoda, dissipant une boule de feu du ninja. Le Dragon du feu arbora un sourire hargneux.

« _Eric_, fit-il. _Tu t'es allié aux gardiennes ?_

-_Comme tu vois_, répondit Eric. _Si tu veux continuer à te battre Hoda, je suis ton adversaire._

-_Bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Et je te remettrais à ta place gaijin._ »

Dans un embrasement enflammé, le Dragon du feu disparut. Les autres kagebushis firent de même, emportant leurs frères blessés. Eric rangea son sabre dans son fourreau. Les WITCH reposèrent les pieds au sol. Will sourit à Eric, mais un cri l'empêcha de parler.

« Il en reste une ! »

Cornelia s'avançait d'un pas menaçant vers Hanabi. Hay Lin vint à ses côtés, prête à s'attaquer à la kunoichi[2]. Eric et Will allait intervenir mais Irma les devança en s'interposant.

« STOP ! cria t-elle.

-Mais Irma, c'est une ennemie ! fit Cornelia.

-Pas elle. C'est Hanabi, une amie. Elle a quitté les Kagebushi, comme Eric. Elle a essayé de me protéger quand ils sont venus la chercher.

-Tu étais avec elle ?

-Oui.

-Et depuis combien de temps tu sais toi aussi ?

-Ecoute, si on t'a rien dit c'est à cause de ça : tu ne fais pas confiance aux autres.

-Je suis prudente.

-Un peu trop. Personne ne touchera à Hanabi tant que je serais là. »

Eric sourit. Hanabi n'avait jamais eu d'autres amis que lui. Et maintenant, elle avait Irma. Eric n'intervint pas et préféra s'approcher de Taranee qui s'était assise par terre. Il tendit une main vers elle. Une ombre s'étira, enveloppant la gardienne du feu. Taranee frissonna, il faisait si froid tout d'un coup. Puis l'ombre s'estompa. Et elle découvrit avec surprise que ses blessures étaient cicatrisées.

Cornelia ne savait plus comment agir. Pour elle, Eric et Hanabi étaient des ennemis. Mais Irma protégeait l'une et l'autre venait de soigner Taranee. Ce dernier acte fit lever les derniers doutes de Hay Lin qui remercia Eric en souriant. La gardienne de la terre ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire quand elle vit Will poser une main sur l'épaule d'Eric et qu'ils se souriaient d'un même sourire. Elle devinait ce qui allait sûrement se passer dans les jours à venir et elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir souvent raison. Ulcérée, elle partit sans rien dire dés que Will rendit aux WITCH leur apparence normale.

Irma invita Hanabi à venir s'installer chez elle. Elle raconterait à son père que les parents d'Hanabi étaient partis en seconde Lune de Miel ou quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

[1] Merde.

[2] Femme ninja.


	13. Sueur et Larmes

**CHAPITRE XIII : SUEUR ET LARMES**

Mis à part Cornelia, les gardiennes s'entendaient très bien avec Eric et Hanabi. La gardienne de le terre évitait au maximum ses amies. Bien qu'elle n'en dit rien, Will en était affectée, Eric le voyait bien mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il avait appris à faire face à beaucoup de situation exceptionnelle, mais toutes étaient des situations de combat, pas des problèmes d'ego ou d'amitié. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami à part Hanabi.

Les autres gardiennes n'étaient pas aussi réservées que Will. Irma passait son temps à faire découvrir la vie occidentale normale à Hanabi. Les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues très proches et complètement inséparables. Hay Lin et Taranee essayèrent plusieurs fois de faire revenir Cornelia à de meilleurs sentiments. Sans succès. Si Hay Lin ne se découragea pas, Taranee s'en montra des plus déprimé. Surtout que depuis sa défaite face à Hoda, elle doutait grandement de ses capacités.

Sur ce point, Eric décida d'agir. Il avait vu Taranee se battre contre Hoda. Malgré son apparente timidité et sa légère agoraphobie, elle avait démontré, selon lui, des qualités de combattantes indéniables. Eric décida de demander à Will son aide.

« Tu voulais me voir pourquoi ? questionna Will en entrant dans la cave du restaurant où séjournait toujours Eric.

-Je voudrais que tu m'aide à parler à Taranee, dit-il. Tu l'as connais depuis plus longtemps que moi et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider. »

Will se renfrogna légèrement. Que voulait-il dire par « l'aider » ?

« Tu sais, elle a déjà un petit ami, fit-elle l'air un peu boudeuse.

-Hein ! s'exclama Eric. Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Je voulais dire que je l'ai vu se battre contre Hoda. Elle manque de technique et d'entraînement, mais je pense qu'elle pourrait devenir forte si elle me laissait lui apprendre les arts martiaux. Et puis, cela pourrait l'aider à être moins timide dans la vie de tous les jours.

-Je vois. Et moi, tu crois que je pourrais prendre des leçons aussi.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça l'aiderait sûrement et ça ne peut pas être mauvais pour toi.

-Je vais lui en parler. »

Convaincre Taranee ne serait pas facile, Will le savait. La gardienne du feu recélait une puissance extraordinaire quand elle s'énervait. Will l'avait vue à l'œuvre par le passé. La paix rassurante semblait l'avoir affaiblie. Si par les arts martiaux, Eric parvenait à la rendre plus sûre d'elle-même, Taranee deviendrait une vraie guerrière et une jeune fille pleine de vie.

Sa première réaction ne surprit pas la gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar :

« Je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour ça.

-Tu ne peux pas le dire tant que tu n'as pas essayé, fit Will. Ça ne peut que te faire du bien.

-Mais j'ai déjà peur de me faire mal en ouvrant une boîte de conserve. Comment veux-tu que je survive à un entraînement au combat ?

-On ira à ton rythme Taranee, intervint Eric. Je t'ai vu contre Hoda, tu peux devenir forte.

-Et ne t'en fais pas, c'est un très bon professeur, lança une voix. »

Hanabi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait abandonné sa tenue de ninja pour un jean et un pull offerts par Irma. Bien que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se promenait ainsi, Eric était toujours aussi surpris de voir que la jeune japonaise pouvait ressembler à une jeune fille normale. Qui se douterait qu'elle est l'un des cinq Dragons des Kagebushi ?

« Tu ne devais pas aller au cinéma avec Irma ? questionna Will.

-On y va, elle devait rendre un livre à Hay Lin avant, répondit Hanabi. »

Irma arriva derrière elle dans le même temps.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller, fit-elle. Salut vous tous.

-Salut, fit Taranee. Vous allez voir quoi ?

-On ne sait pas encore, on verra sur place.

-Amusez-vous bien, sourit Will.

-On va surtout rire quand elle découvrira le pop-corn ! »

L'intervention d'Hanabi eut pour effet de convaincre assez Taranee d'essayer. Will, Eric et Taranee se rendirent dans un terrain vague qui avait servi par le passé à l'entraînement des WITCH du temps où elles découvraient leurs pouvoirs. Après l'échauffement, Eric leur appris quelques trucs utiles en combat : des défenses et des attaques. Taranee se montra toujours aussi timide mais Eric remarqua qu'elle faisait des efforts indéniables pour ne pas reculer.

Au bout de deux heures, Eric arrêta la séance, félicitant les deux filles pour leurs motivations. Taranee sourit en prenant la direction de chez elle. Eric et Will discutèrent de l'entraînement.

« Taranee a vraiment essayé, dit Will.

-Oui. Je crois qu'elle est motivée pour essayer de changer un peu. Mais elle ne doit pas essayer de changer à tout prix, sa timidité fait parti de son charme.

-Tu as flashé sur elle ou quoi ? fit Will avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Non. Mais c'est une fille très gentille, je suis sûre que son petit ami l'aime pour sa timidité autant que pour sa beauté.

-Et en plus tu l'as trouve belle.

-Je ne dis que ce que je vois. Je te trouve très belle aussi.

-Merci, rougit la jeune fille. Mais moi je n'ai pas vraiment de timidité pour charmer les mecs.

-Si. Mais tu as une timidité différente. Et puis ce n'est pas ta principale qualité.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Tu es franche et tu ne laisses jamais tombé tes amies quand elles ont besoin de toi. C'est une grande qualité qui se perd de nos jours.

-Toi aussi tu penses aux autres. Tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à me sauver le soir où on s'est rencontré. Et pareil quand Irma et Hanabi se sont faites enlever.

-Par contre, tu es un peu obstinée, surtout quand tu as tort. Mais ça fait aussi parti de ton charme, se précipita t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard assassin de Will. »

Irma et Hanabi se rendirent au cinéma. Hanabi était tenté par le dernier film de Kung-fu mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Irma. Et à bien y réfléchir, après avoir passé toute sa vie à apprendre à se battre, elle n'allait pas continuer dans la violence maintenant qu'elle apprenait une autre façon de vivre. Elles allèrent donc voir un film romantique.

Irma connaissait bien ce genre de film, elle les adorait. Elle eut tout de même peur que la japonaise s'ennuie durant la projection. Mais elle fut heureusement rassurée quand elle se tourna vers elle durant la séance et qu'elle devina des larmes briller sur ses joues. Irma sourit et lui prit la main. La japonaise aux yeux verts la serra sans même s'en rendre compte.

Une fois le film terminé, Irma emmena Hanabi boire un verre dans un café. Elles parlèrent du film durant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon blond à lunettes entra. Irma sourit et l'interpella :

« Hé ! Martin ! »

Le garçon s'approcha.

« Salut Irma, fit-il. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, et toi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas croisé.

-Tu sais entre les cours et les devoirs…

-Assis-toi. Je te présente Hanabi. Voici Martin, on est ami depuis la maternelle.

-Disons plutôt que je la collais.

-Enchantée, fit Hanabi.

-Et ton lycée privé ? Raconte. »

Irma et Martin parlèrent durant un long moment. Hanabi aurait dû se sentir mise à l'écart mais elle aimait écouter les deux amis discuter. Cela lui permit d'en apprendre plus sur Irma. Elle voulait connaître plus la jeune fille qui était devenu sa première véritable amie, avec Will. Elle ne les laissa que pour se rendre aux toilettes.

« Tu l'as connais depuis longtemps ? en profita pour questionner Martin.

-Trois semaines, répondit Irma. Mais c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

-Elle a l'air très gentille. Vous allez bien ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce que t'entend par ensemble ? Tu penses à des trucs cochons, hein ?

-Pas du tout, rougit Martin. Mais vous avez l'air complice comme deux sœurs.

-C'est vrai. Je me sens plus proche d'elle que de mes amies parfois.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien de plus entre vous ?

-Martin !

-Je rigolais ! »

Quand Irma et Hanabi rentrèrent, le père d'Irma n'était pas là. Il travaillait de nuit ce soir-là. Fatiguées toutes les deux par leur journée, aucune des deux jeunes filles ne voulaient se mettre aux fourneaux pour préparer le dîner. Irma eut alors l'idée de commander des pizzas. Dés qu'elles eurent fini, Irma alla jeter les boîtes. Quand elle revint dans le salon, ce fut une Hanabi totalement endormie qu'elle trouva affalée sur le canapé. Irma sourit. Elle avait l'air si paisible. Irma dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui passait sur son visage pour pouvoir mieux la regarder. Irma était triste de penser que jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait appris et fait était de se battre et de tuer. Une jeune fille aussi douce qu'elle ne méritait pas ça.

Alors que les doigts d'Irma effleuraient la peau de porcelaine d'Hanabi, la japonaise sourit de contentement sans se réveiller. Cette tendre caresse la fit rêver d'une douce brise marine un jour d'été ensoleillé. Emportée par sa vision onirique, elle ne se sentit pas soulevé du canapé.


	14. Quand les coeurs s'emmêlent

**CHAPITRE XIV : QUAND LES CŒURS S'EMMÊLENT**

Irma porta Hanabi jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle avait installé un lit de camp dans sa chambre pour la jeune fille aux yeux en amande. Mais ce soir, Irma lui laisserait son lit. Elle la déposa délicatement sur le lit et rabattit les draps sur elle. Elle contempla une dernière fois son visage paisible. Ne voulant pas tout de suite la quitter des yeux, elle fit un pas en arrière sans se retourner. Elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et bascula en arrière. Mais heureusement, dans un formidable réflexe, Hanabi la rattrapa d'une main et la tira sur le lit. La japonaise y avait mis trop de fougue et Irma tomba sur elle.

« Ouille, fit la gardienne. Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?

-Non ça va. Et toi ?

-Grâce à toi. Tu ne dormais pas ?

-Si, mais on nous a appris à être vigilant même en dormant. C'est bizarre que je n'ais pas réagi quand tu m'as porté jusqu'ici. C'est sûrement que je me sens bien avec toi. »

La remarque fit rougir Irma. La gardienne ne comprenait pas la nature de cet émoi que la japonaise faisait naître en elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage.

« Je…je vais dormir sur le lit de camp cette nuit, dit Irma.

-C'est ton lit, dit Hanabi. Je vais te le rendre.

-Non reste là. Tu as bien le droit d'en profiter toi aussi. »

Irma se leva et s'allongea rapidement dans le lit de camp.

Irma ne parvint pas à dormir avant un long moment. Quelle était cette chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses entrailles quand elle était si proche d'Hanabi ? Elle ne pouvait deviner qu'à même pas deux mètres d'elle, Hanabi avait les mêmes pensés.

Le lendemain, Hanabi se rendit seule au restaurant des parents d'Hay Lin. Eric la taquina un peu :

« Tiens, tu as perdu Irma ?

-Non, elle devait voir quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, disons que je réfléchissais à quelque chose. Si on s'entraînait. J'ai besoin de me dépenser. Tu entraînes Will et Taranee aujourd'hui ?

-Non, elles ont cours. D'ailleurs Irma aussi normalement.

-C'est vrai, c'est bizarre.

-Viens, on va se défouler. »

Irma sonna à la porte en espérant que celui qu'elle venait voir serait bien là. Elle fut heureuse quand ce fut effectivement lui qui ouvrit : Martin.

« Irma ! s'exclama t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Entre. »

Martin lui servit un verre d'eau en l'invitant à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« De quoi voulais-tu parler ? demanda t-il.

-Est-ce que je te semble normale ?

-Irma, on se connaît depuis la maternelle. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais une sorte d'extra-terrestre.

-Je ne plaisante pas Martin.

-Excuse-moi. Tu es tout à fait normale. Je te l'assure. A part que tu peux te transformer en petite fée et que tu contrôles l'eau.

-Les autres me tueraient si elles savaient que je t'ai parlé de ça. Quand je dis normale, je ne veux pas dire physiquement ni par la magie, je veux dire…

-Tu es tout à fait normale. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. C'est normal.

-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle.

-Tu es amoureuse. »

Irma s'arrêta même de respirer. Alors il la connaissait si bien. Elle ne pensa même pas à démentir. Elle aussi était arrivée à cette conclusion.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? dit-elle.

-Demande-moi plutôt quand je l'ai deviné. Hier. Tu n'as pas arrêté de lancer des petits regards à Hanabi. Et puis je te connais par cœur.

-Ce n'est pas possible. C'est une fille !

-Et alors ? Est-ce si important qu'elle soit une fille ou un garçon ? L'important c'est que tu te sentes bien avec elle, non ?

-Comment tu fais pour poser toujours les questions qu'il faut ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

-Pour ça je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider. C'est à toi de voir.

-Mais si elle me rejette ? Qu'elle ne veut même plus être mon amie ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit du genre à aller jusque la. Et puis comme on dit : qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Merci Martin, fit Irma en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte ma petite pâquerette. »

Irma alla suivre le reste des cours de la journée. Elle pensa surtout à ce qu'elle allait faire ce soir. Elle n'en avait simplement aucune idée. Lorsque la cloche de la dernière heure sonna, elle eut la surprise de voir Hanabi qui l'attendait à la grille en souriant. Sur le chemin, Irma n'osa même pas croiser son regard.

Le père d'Irma travaillait encore de nuit. Hanabi prépara le dîner pendant qu'Irma se penchait sur ses devoirs sans arriver à se concentrer. Quand le moment de passer à table arriva, elle n'avait presque rien fait. Irma eut la surprise de découvrir des mets qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Hanabi avait fait des plats typiquement japonais : des sushi. Irma se régala. Sitôt le dîner terminé, elle voulut aider la japonaise à débarrasser.

« Tu as fini tes devoirs ? fit-elle.

-Non, pas encore, répondit Irma.

-Alors vas-y. Je vais me débrouiller. »

Irma se remit à travailler. Hanabi vint lui apporter du thé. La lycéenne en profita pour relever le nez de ses cahiers.

« C'est dur ? demanda Hanabi.

-Non, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ce soir. »

Irma se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise et se mit à se balancer sur deux pieds. Elle bascula en arrière d'un coup. Hanabi l'attrapa par les épaules, la tira vers elle et roula pour qu'elle tombe sur elle et non pas sur le sol.

Irma n'avait vu que sa chambre tournée devant ses yeux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé et que le bruit sourd qu'elle entendait était le cœur d'Hanabi. Elle apprécia le contact chaleureux du corps de la kunoichi. Puis elle se décida à relever la tête de sa poitrine.

« Tu ne t'ais pas fait mal ? demanda t-elle.

-Non, et toi ? fit la japonaise.

-Ça va. Grâce à toi. Encore une fois.

-Tu as la manie de tomber.

-Tant que c'est dans tes bras, ça me va. »

Irma ne se rendit compte qu'après de ses propres paroles. Sous la lumière de l'ampoule accrochée au plafond, elle rougit à vu d'œil. Elle vit son reflet écarlate dans les yeux d'émeraude d'Hanabi.

« Excuse-moi, dit-elle en essayant de se relever mais Hanabi la tira vers elle, l'obligeant à reposer son oreille contre son cœur.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, souffla t-elle. Tu peux rester comme ça autant que tu voudras. »

Irma sourit en sentant les bras d'Hanabi l'entourer. Pas pour la retenir, juste pour la serrer un peu plus contre elle. Elle resta là longtemps à écouter son cœur battre. Plus haut, Hanabi souriait également. Elle sentait le délicieux parfum des cheveux d'Irma lui emplir les narines. Elle aimait sentir sa chaleur contre elle. Elle perdit un peu son sourire par dépit quand Irma se releva de quelques centimètres. Mais elle le récupéra rapidement quand elle vit le visage souriant de la gardienne à quelques centimètres du sien.

Irma ne voulait plus réfléchir, il fallait qu'elle sache tout de suite. Mais savoir quoi ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Savoir si le visage d'Hanabi rayonnait autant de chaleur que sa poitrine ? Connaître le goût de ses lèvres si douces ? Ou simplement savoir si elle partageait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle ? Tout cela elle n'avait qu'une façon de le savoir. Elle s'approcha encore un peu de son visage. Les bouts de leurs nez se frôlèrent doucement. Elle sentit la chaleur qui bouillonnait dans son ventre s'intensifier quand Hanabi ferma les yeux. Enfin, leurs lèvres se joignirent, tendrement, amoureusement. Irma n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi doux.

Les lèvres d'Hanabi avaient un goût de fruit sucré.


	15. Réconciliation

**CHAPITRE XV : RECONCILIATION**

Cornelia n'avait plus parlé à ses amies depuis le sauvetage. Elle en voulait à Will et Irma de ne leur avoir rien dit à propos d'Eric et d'Hanabi. Et elle en voulait à Taranee et Hay Lin de leur avoir pardonné si rapidement. Mais surtout elle leur en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus méfiante. Elle se sentait seule et isolée. Elle voudrait voir Caleb, le serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de trouver des portails ou d'en ouvrir comme Will.

Aujourd'hui, Irma était arrivée en retard d'une heure en cours. Et toute la journée, elle avait paru absente, obnubilée par ses pensés. En temps normale, Cornelia l'aurait taquinée et lui aurait demandée ce qui la tracassait. Elle cru voir Irma rougir légèrement quand elle rejoignit Hanabi qui était venu l'attendre à la grille. Mais ce ne devait être qu'à cause du soleil qui continuait à se coucher tôt en cette fin d'hiver.

« Cornelia, appela une voix proche. »

Cornelia se retourna et trouva Taranee qui s'était approchée d'elle pendant qu'elle observait Irma.

« Cornelia, répéta t-elle. Tu devrais revenir avec nous, tu nous manques.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression, fit hautainement la blonde. Irma ne m'a pas adressé un regard de la journée.

-Irma était ailleurs toute la journée. Même quand elle était avec nous, elle pensait à autre chose.

-A quoi ?

-Ça elle n'a pas voulut nous le dire.

-Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec cette japonaise. Elle a peut-être découvert quelque chose qui laisserait penser qu'elle est toujours avec ces kagabouché.

-Kagebushi, corrigea Taranee. Je ne pense pas. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Eric et Hanabi durant ces derniers jours, ils sont très bien. Eric a même commencé à nous donner des cours d'arts martiaux à Will et moi. Hay Lin et Irma vont sûrement nous rejoindre.

-J'ai vu Hanabi venir attendre Irma à la sortie. Elles sont devenues amies.

-De vrais inséparables. Elles sont allées au ciné ensemble hier. Ecoute, il faut que tu reviennes. Je suis sûre que tu vas vite apprendre à connaître Eric et Hanabi. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit : tu nous manques.

-Même à Will ?

-Oui, mais tu l'as connais, elle ne voudra pas l'avouer. On a une réunion demain soir après les cours. Eric va nous parler des Kagebushi, des Dragons, de leur chef, Takeshi et de ce qu'il recherche : la Lumière. Tu pourras y poser toutes les questions que tu veux pour faire lever tes doutes ou les confirmer.

-Tu es bien comme ta mère : une vraie graine de juge d'instruction ! sourit Cornelia. D'accord, je viendrais. »

Cornelia et Taranee firent un bout de chemin ensemble où elles parlèrent de totalement autre chose. Puis vint le moment de se quitter. Cornelia n'en avait pas fini de réfléchir pour la soirée. Que dirait-elle le lendemain ? Elle y pensa jusqu'au moment où enfin elle réussit à s'endormir. Elle ignorait qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, deux cœurs cessaient de s'interroger et s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, même le soleil n'était aussi rayonnant que le sourire d'Irma. Elle riait plus encore que d'habitude. Sa bonne humeur faisait plaisir à voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée pour que tu sois aussi heureuse ? demanda Hay Lin souriant en écho.

-Surprise surprise, rit Irma. Je vous le dirai plus tard.

-Je suis sûre que c'est un garçon, fit Will.

-Perdu, ce n'est pas un garçon. Essaye encore. »

Irma promit tout de même de tout dire ce soir.

Mais le soir, elle fut moins sûre de pouvoir en parler. Comment ses amies le prendraient ? Elle n'arrêta pas de réfléchir sur le chemin qui la ramenait chez elle. Cette fois-ci, son père était là. Il accueillit sa fille chaleureusement. Elle prétexta d'avoir ses devoirs à faire pour rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite. Elle n'eut que le temps de jeter son sac sur son lit et de fermer la porte qu'une silhouette gracile lui souhaita un bon retour en l'étreignant amoureusement. Irma répondit tendrement à l'étreinte d'Hanabi en l'embrassant. Quand elle était dans ses bras, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre. Mais elle dût revenir à la réalité.

« C'est ce soir la réunion, dit Hanabi.

-Oui, fit Irma. J'ai peur.

-De la réaction de tes amies ? Je comprends, moi aussi je ne sais pas comment va réagir Oni-chan. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi.

-Je pensais que tu étais déjà sortie avec des filles avant.

-Non, même pas avec des garçons. J'ai été élevé dans un clan ninja je te rappelle. Je n'ai aucune expérience amoureuse. Je suis très en retard par rapport à toi.

-Alors comment ça se fait que tu embrasses si bien, sourit Irma malicieusement en s'approchant de ses lèvres. »

Après quelques longues minutes d'intimité où Irma s'accrocha à Hanabi pour ne pas revenir à la réalité, elles virent qu'il était l'heure de partir. Irma essaya de rester naturelle pour que son père ne remarque rien lorsqu'elle lui dit que Hay Lin avait invité toute la bande à manger. Elle ne voulait pas encore lui dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'une fille. Elles attendirent donc d'être à l'extérieur et suffisamment loin de la maison pour prendre la main de la japonaise.

Hanabi sentait qu'Irma la tenait de plus en plus fermement à mesure qu'elles arrivaient près du restaurant. Irma stoppa net à l'angle de la rue d'où l'on pouvait voir l'entrée. Elle vit arriver Taranee accompagnée par Cornelia.

« Et en plus Cornelia est là, fit-elle. »

Hanabi tira Irma derrière l'angle du mur et l'enlaça pour la rassurer. La japonaise l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je suis avec toi, murmura Hanabi à son oreille. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est ne pas lâcher ma main et tout ira bien. »

Irma soupira un « d'accord » en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amante.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la cave, toute la bande était là : Will, Taranee, Hay Lin et Cornelia bien sûr, Eric, mais aussi la grand-mère d'Hay Lin et Caleb qui devait être venu pour ramener Cornelia a de meilleurs sentiments. D'ailleurs les deux amoureux étaient côte à côte, la blonde pelotonné contre le torse du capitaine de la garde de Meridian. A la façon dont il regardait Eric et qu'il toisa Hanabi quand elle entra au côté d'Irma, il devait penser comme sa petite amie.

Irma était de moins en moins rassurée, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Sans se lâcher, les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent dans le canapé. Eric se leva pour faire face à l'assistance.

« Will, nous sommes au complet ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, fit-elle.

-Bien, je vais vous tout ce qu'il y a d'utile à savoir sur les Kagebushi. C'est un clan de guerriers maîtrisant des savoirs ancestraux du Ninjutsu[1]. La plupart sont dénués de pouvoirs, mais il y a toujours quelques uns qui naissent avec des capacités spéciales. Parmi eux, cinq maîtrisent les éléments de l'alchimie orientale : ce sont les cinq Dragons. Hanabi est le Dragon du bois, celui qui se fait appeler Goryu, « cinquième Dragon ». »

Pour toute démonstration, Hanabi tendit sa main libre vers la table. D'un nœud, une branche naquit et fleurit. La démonstration fit sourire d'émerveillement Will et Hay Lin. Irma aurait voulu la récompenser d'un baiser mais elle préféra s'en abstenir pour le moment.

« L'autre jour à Meridian, vous avez rencontré Mizuki, celle qu'on surnomme Yonryu ce qui signifie « quatrième Dragon », elle maîtrise l'eau. Et il n'y a pas longtemps, c'était Shoryu ou « premier Dragon », celui du feu, Hoda.

-Ce classement des Dragons est dans leur ordre de puissance ? demanda Taranee.

-Non, c'est dans l'ordre des éléments. L'alchimie orientale classe les cinq éléments selon un symbole en cercle et en étoile à cinq branches. Ainsi tous les éléments sont liés les uns aux autres. Si on tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, on obtient l'ordre : feu, air, métal, eau et bois. Vous n'avez pas rencontré encore Kazero, le Dragon de l'air que l'on appelle aussi Niryu, « deuxième Dragon ». Ainsi que Tetsu, celui du métal, Sanryu, le troisième. Des cinq Dragons, c'est lui le plus puissant.

-Et Takeshi ? questionna Will.

-Il a pris la tête du clan en assassinant le Grand Maître, un homme sage qui m'a élevé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? lança Cornelia. Les Kagebushi sont les guerriers de l'ombre, non ? Ce Grand Maître devait aussi vouloir la domination des Ténèbres, il aurait été aussi un ennemi.

-Non, le Grand Maître voulait, comme beaucoup de ses prédécesseurs, que le clan change de voie devienne le meilleur allié des Gardiennes. C'est pourquoi il m'a entraîné en m'enseignant ses principes. Il espérait que le Kuroken me choisisse. Ce fut finalement le cas. Mais Takeshi ne le supporta pas. Il est par nature belliqueux, fourbe et veut tout dominer. Lui et moi avons un but commun mais pas pour la même finalité. Trouver la Lumière. Il la cherche pour la détruire. Je la cherche pour la préserver.

-C'est quoi au juste cette Lumière ? fit Caleb.

-Nous l'ignorons. Notre seul indice est une antique prophétie faite par une liseuse de rêve : « Quand le sabre noir choisira un nouveau maître, la Lumière et les Ténèbres s'affronteront à nouveau ». La prophétie ne dit pas qui gagne, mais si Takeshi détruit la Lumière avant que ce combat ne commence, les Ténèbres l'emporteront.

-Quels sont les pouvoirs de ce Takeshi ? demanda Will.

-Il maîtrise l'élément le plus fuyant, celui que même les alchimistes ne considérèrent même pas comme tel devant leur incapacité à le contrôler : la foudre.

-Tout ceci est bien beau, dit Cornelia. Mais cela ne prouve rien sur votre soi-disant changement de camp.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment changé de camp, c'est notre camp qui a changé de bord. Nous ne pouvons te le prouver plus que par le fait que je me suis battu contre Mizuki et contre Hoda pour vous aider. Et Irma peut témoigner qu'Hanabi a essayé de l'aider quand elles ont été enlevées.

-Ce peut être une ruse.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Je leur fais confiance, dit Will. Il m'a sauvé alors qu'il ignorait tout de mon identité, ne l'oublie pas. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais sûrement morte.

-Irma, interpela Cornelia. Tu pourrais peut-être lâcher ta nouvelle amie, tu lui tiens la main depuis que vous êtes arrivées. T'as peur de quoi ? Qu'elle s'enfuit ?

-En fait, dit Irma en rougissant à vu d'œil et en baissant les yeux. Je lui tiens la main depuis qu'on a quitté ma maison.

-Et pourquoi ça ? »

Irma n'osa pas répondre. Les deux jeunes filles avaient pris une couleur de tomates bien mûres. Ce fut Hay Lin qui réagit le plus vite :

« Woaouh ! cria t-elle. Et depuis quand ?

-Hi…hier soir, balbutia Irma sans lever les yeux.

-Et bien je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Mais je suis heureuse pour toi. C'est pour ça que tu étais si contente toute la journée.

-Quand vous aurez fini de parler en code, on pourra peut-être savoir, fit Cornelia.

-Elles sont ensemble ! s'écria Hay Lin en souriant. »

Un silence pesant tomba. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le couple de jeunes filles qui en rougissaient d'autant plus. Will décida de briser ce silence :

« C'est super, toi qui te plaignait d'être encore célibataire. Maintenant tu ne l'es plus.

-C'est vrai, parvint à dire Irma.

-Ça pour une surprise, fit Taranee ne sachant pas si elle devait sourire d'étonnement ou de joie pour son amie.

-Hanabi, fit Eric. Je suis content pour toi.

-Arigato Oni-chan, dit Hanabi.

-Irma, souffla Cornelia. Tu… tu es sûre que ce n'est pas qu'une passade ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Irma en relevant la tête. J'ignore quels seront mes sentiments pour Hanabi dans une semaine ou un an. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant, je suis heureuse avec elle. Je l'aime et c'est tout. »

Irma parut remarquer qu'après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle rougit de plus belle si c'était possible et essaya de se cacher le visage derrière un coussin. Hanabi, souriante depuis cette déclaration publique, enfouit à son tour son visage derrière le coussin pour la rejoindre. On entendit qu'un vague murmure disant :

« Daisuki da yo. »

Le coussin retomba, découvrant les deux jeunes filles entrain de s'embrasser tendrement. Les autres décidèrent de les laisser seules le temps que le repas soit prêt.

La peur d'Irma s'était envolée. Elle pouvait vivre son amour au grand jour avec Hanabi. Enfin presque, il restait une épreuve de poids : son père.

Cornelia voulut bien laisser le bénéfice du doute à Hanabi et Eric. De toute façon, elle se voyait mal dire à Irma qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'elle voit Hanabi. Mais elle se promit de ne pas leur faire confiance tout de suite. Ils devraient faire leur preuve.

* * *

[1] Art des ninjas. La traduction signifie soit techniques de dissimulation soit technique de l'endurance.


	16. Le Dragon du Feu

**CHAPITRE XVI : LE DRAGON DU FEU**

Eric et Hanabi entraînaient les WITCH au combat. Si Cornelia se montra assez réticente, les autres apprécièrent. La meilleure était Taranee qui avait le plus soif d'apprendre et de devenir forte que les autres. Si au début elle pouvait s'entraîner avec les autres, elle acquit rapidement un tel niveau qu'Eric dut s'occuper d'elle à part pendant qu'Hanabi se chargeait des autres.

Will était un peu jalouse de cette situation. Elle regardait Eric enseigner à Taranee en pensant que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule avec le jeune homme. Hanabi le remarqua et s'approcha.

« Vous devriez faire une balade tout à l'heure, dit la japonaise.

-Quoi ? fit Will sans comprendre.

-Ça se voit que tu es jalouse. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec Taranee en ce moment. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles. La seule avec qui il a eut une relation est devenu une sadique.

-Je…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je me disais juste qu'il prenait l'entraînement de Taranee à cœur.

-Inutile de me mentir, je suis de ton côté. »

Will réfléchit tellement durant le reste de l'entraînement qu'elle fut projeté au sol plus d'une fois par Irma. Lorsque la fin de l'entraînement arriva, Will s'était décidé à agir. Elle s'approcha d'Eric qui donnait quelques derniers conseils à Taranee pour la prochaine fois.

« Je peux te le piquer deux minutes ? fit Will.

-On avait fini, dit Eric. A la prochaine fois. »

Taranee s'éloigna, non sans lancer un clin d'œil à son amie.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda Eric.

-Je me disais juste, que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait une ballade tous les deux. Le printemps est là et…

-D'accord, c'est une bonne idée. Ça me manquait moi aussi. »

Ils oublièrent totalement de dire au revoir à leurs amies et s'éloignèrent côte à côte. Seule Cornelia s'en formalisa :

« Ils auraient pu nous dire au revoir.

-Ils sont mignons tous les deux, fit Hay Lin. Ce serait bien qu'ils sortent ensemble.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-On sait Corny, mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider, dit Irma. De toute façon, pour Will c'est trop tard pour la raisonner. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle a craqué pour lui. Par contre Eric…je sais pas. Qu'est-ce t'en penses mon cœur ?

-Il a toujours été très secret sur ses sentiments, dit Hanabi. Mais je pense qu'elle lui plait. »

Will et Eric marchaient en discutant de chose et d'autre. Eric remarqua à quel point ces discussions privées lui avaient manqué. Avec le retour des beaux jours, il trouvait que la jeune fille avait embelli. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Pas très loin, des enfants jouaient au frisbee. Eric aimait se plonger dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? fit-elle souriant à moitié.

-Hein !

-Tu me regardes bizarrement.

-Oh ! C'est juste que j'aie remarqué que le printemps t'allait mieux que l'hiver.

-Merci. »

Eric voulait s'approcher encore d'elle mais il n'osa pas. Un de joueurs de frisbee tomba dans le dos de la jeune fille, la poussant contre le ninja. Il lança un bref pardon et partit. Mais son excuse ne fut guère écoutée. En tombant, il avait poussé Will contre Eric. Le jeune homme avait rattrapé la jeune fille, leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Les joues de Will s'empourprèrent. Eric, la main tremblante légèrement, lui caressa le visage.

Eric ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait ce qu'il avait envi de faire mais le devait-il ? Le voyant indécis, Will entreprit de s'approcher encore, mêlant son souffle au sien. Elle ferma les yeux. Et alors qu'elle attendait le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle se sentit poussé violement sur le côté. Elle mit quelques secondes à analyser la situation. C'était Eric lui-même qui l'avait poussée. Il se tenait debout, lui tournant le dos. Juste devant lui, le banc était calciné, brûlant encore. Elle leva les yeux et vit perché dans un arbre le Dragon du feu, Hoda. Les enfants s'étaient enfuis sans chercher à comprendre.

Le kagebushi sourit d'un air sadique.

« _Alors on prend du bon temps, fit-il_

_-Tu veux te battre Hoda, dit Eric. Tu veux mourir aujourd'hui._

_-Je t'ai dit que je viendrai m'occuper de toi. Tu as baissé ta garde. Faut dire qu'elle est mignonne la petite gardienne. Je devrais l'amener à Kazero une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi. »_

La dernière remarque d'Hoda eut pour effet de faire réagir violement Eric. Il leva d'un coup une main devant lui, index et majeur tendus. Une ombre surgit du sol et enveloppa l'arbre, le broyant comme-ci il ne s'agissait que d'une allumette. Hoda avait sauté pour éviter l'attaque et se tenait maintenant sur le chemin.

« _Faut pas t'énerver, dit-il._

_-Kazero sera bientôt mort, comme toi tu vas l'être aujourd'hui._

_-Alors viens essayer, gaijin. »_

Hoda fit surgir sa lance au fer semblable à une flamme d'une gerbe ardente. Eric fit apparaître son sabre. Les deux ninjas étaient en garde. Will préféra se tenir à l'écart.

Ce fut Hoda qui engagea le combat, enchaînant divers attaque de sa lance. Eric les para à l'aide de son sabre mais ne trouva pas d'ouverture pour s'approcher et contre-attaquer. Il parvint tout de même à se retrouver dans son dos quand le Dragon du feu lui lança une boule ardente. Mais il ne put en profiter car Hoda avait prévu le coup et fit jaillir un geyser de flammes derrière lui pour repousser Eric.

« _Et dire que Takeshi dit que tu es plus fort que nous autres Dragons. Tu n'es qu'un traitre et un gaijin. Il ne veut pas qu'on t'attaque, parce qu'il attend le moment où tu trouveras la Lumière. Mais j'avais un compte à régler avec toi._

_-Moi, c'est avec Takeshi que j'ai un compte à régler. Mais si tu veux t'en prendre aux gardiennes, il va t'en coûter la vie. »_

Eric avait les yeux noirs de haine. Des ombres surgirent de tous les côtés. Hoda sentit une force incommensurable lui entraver les chevilles. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il voyait Eric s'approcher. Hoda sourit de manière crispée.

« _Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ! hurla Hoda. »_

Hoda fit tournoyer sa lance et planta le fer dans le sol. Sur plusieurs mètres autour de lui, un cercle de flammes jaillit, obligeant Eric à reculer. Les ombres avaient lâché prise. Lorsque le feu s'éteignit, Hoda n'était plus là.

Eric retourna auprès de Will et ils quittèrent le parc au plus vite, le jeune homme tirant la jeune fille derrière lui par la main.

Hoda regarda les deux jeunes gens s'en aller. Il paraissait enragé.

« Je te retrouverais, souffla t-il. »

Un éclair le foudroya, le projetant au sol. Il vit fondre sur lui Takeshi.

« J'avais donné l'ordre de laissé Eric tranquille, dit-il. Je ne veux pas qu'on l'attaque tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé la Lumière.

-Pardon, fit Hoda bien que ses yeux exprimaient tout autre chose. Je ne le referais plus.

-J'en suis sûr. Sinon je te tuerais de mes mains. Enfin, ce ne fut peut-être pas inutile. Cela l'obligera peut-être à reprendre plus sérieusement ses recherches.

-J'ai peut-être une idée pour le forcer à trouver la Lumière et nous la livrer.

-Parle. »

Eric raccompagna Will chez elle. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il ne lui avait pas lâchée la main avant d'être devant chez elle.

« Désolé de t'avoir encore impliqué, dit-il en la lâchant.

-Je suis une gardienne, c'est mon rôle.

-Je vais rentrer. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait suivis. Bonne soirée. »

Will avait espéré qu'ils reprendraient là où les avait interrompus Hoda mais elle dut se contenter de regarder Eric s'éloigner. Dépitée, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit en attendant que le dîner soit servi. Son téléphone sonna, c'était Irma.

« Alors ma grande, comment s'est passé la balade ? fit Irma.

-Très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse attaquer par le Dragon du feu, dit Will.

-Quoi !? »

Will lui raconta l'irruption d'Hoda et le combat.

« C'est pas de chance, se désola Irma. Tout était parfait. Lui, toi, seul.

-Ça a failli. Mais juste au moment où j'allais me jeter à l'eau, y a l'autre qui est arrivé.

-Ce n'est que parti remise. Au moins tu sais qu'Eric ressent quelque chose pour toi.

-Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être simple ? Pour toi et Hanabi ça a été rapide.

-Oui mais j'ai pas mal douté quand même. Et puis, je n'en ai toujours pas parlé à ma famille. Ma mère le prendrait bien. Mon père, par contre, je ne sais pas. Tu comptes faire quoi ce soir ? Te morfondre ou te relancer à l'assaut ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que j'aimerai aller le voir et reprendre la où on s'était arrêter.

-Et bien vas-y. Qu'est-ce t'attend ? Va te faire une petite soirée romantique !

-Et toi c'est quoi le programme ? Soirée romantique avec Hanabi ?

-Je ne crois pas, mon père est là. Ce sera saucisse purée et un petit câlin quand on sera tranquille dans la chambre mais rien de plus. J'ai pris l'habitude de verrouiller la porte pour éviter les entrés inattendues.

-Bonne soirée et embrasse Hanabi de ma part.

-Dis donc, tu ne t'approches pas de ma copine.

-Je plaisantais.

-Moi aussi, rit Irma. A demain. »

Will réfléchit durant tout le dîner. Puis, prétextant devoir emprunter un livre à Hay Lin, elle sortit de la maison et se mit à courir pour aller voir Eric. Elle ne remarqua même pas les deux ombres qui l'observaient des toits. Au détour d'un angle de rue, elle percuta un passant.

« Excusez-moi, fit-elle. Je ne vous aie pas vu arriver. »

Elle leva les yeux vers le passant et le reconnu : Takeshi. Elle ne put esquisser un seul geste. Le ninja l'assomma d'un coup sur le crâne. Il enleva le Cœur de Kandrakar qui pendait à son cou. Il sentait l'énergie du pendentif vibrer dans sa main. Il ordonna à ses hommes d'emmener la jeune fille inconsciente.

Quelques heures plus tard, la mère de Will appela chez Hay Lin pour savoir quand sa fille comptait rentrer. Mais Will n'était jamais arrivée jusqu'au restaurant. Sitôt au courant, Hay Lin prévint Eric. Le ninja se précipita dehors. Sur le chemin menant jusqu'à chez Will, il rencontra Hoda.

« Où est Will ? questionna Eric immédiatement.

-Tu y tiens vraiment à cette petite, sourit Hoda. Elle est entre nos mains. J'ai un message de Takeshi. Si tu veux la revoir vivante, trouve la Lumière et livre-la nous. Sinon, je crois qu'il n'en restera pas grand-chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de te tuer tout de suite ?

-Si je ne rentre pas, elle meurt. »

Eric retint son envie de sauter sur Hoda pour l'éliminer définitivement.

« Dis à Takeshi que s'il lui arrive le moindre mal, il n'aura plus que quelques heures à vivre. Dussé-je en mourir. »


	17. Pour elle

**CHAPITRE XVII : POUR ELLE…**

Ce fut la première fois qu'Eric réunissait les filles. Elles avaient toutes répondues rapidement à l'appel, sachant par les appels en tout sens de la mère de Will pour retrouver sa fille. Le ninja de l'ombre expliqua la situation aux gardiennes et Hanabi. Cornelia fut la première à réagir.

« Encore un problème causé par ta présence ! Si tu ne t'étais pas rapproché de Will, elle n'aurait jamais été enlevée.

-Cornelia, ça suffit ! s'exclama Irma. Ce n'est pas sa faute. J'ai été enlevée moi aussi je te rappelle.

-A cause d'elle ! Ça fait deux fois que ça arrive à cause de ses soi-disant anciens kagebushis.

-Elle, elle a un nom. Il serait temps que tu te montres un peu plus sociable.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne me suis pas glisser dans son lit ou je n'essaye pas de m'y glisser. »

Irma se leva d'un bond et se serait jeter sur la blonde si Hanabi ne l'avait pas retenue.

« Arrête Irma, fit la japonaise. Nous savons qu'elle a tort. Inutile d'en rajouter.

-Je veux qu'elle te fasse des excuses, dit Irma verte de rage. Tu n'avais pas à dire ça, Cornelia.

-Ce n'est pas grave itoshii. L'important est de trouver un moyen de sauver Will. »

Irma parvint à récupérer son calme et se rassit sans pour autant cesser de fusiller la blonde du regard.

« Comment allons-nous faire ? fit Taranee. Il veut la Lumière mais nous ignorons ce qu'elle est et où la trouver.

-Et je ne veux pas la livrer à Takeshi, coupa Eric. Il en est hors de question.

-J'en étais sûre ! s'écria Cornelia. Tu la veux pour toi ! Tu es prêt à sacrifier Will pour cette Lumière !

-Tu n'y es pas du tout, Cornelia. Si nous livrons la Lumière à Takeshi, il la détruira. Et alors, même si nous avons sauvé Will, des populations entières des différents mondes de part et d'autre de la Muraille seront en danger de mort. Crois-tu que Will serait prête à sacrifier autant de vies pour sauver la sienne ? Crois-tu qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'implique de livrer la Lumière aux Kagebushis ? Je tiens à Will, inutile de le cacher. Mais je refuse de trahir ce pour quoi elle s'est battue par le passé dans l'espoir que Takeshi la relâche. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Personne n'osait plus parler. Même Cornelia devait avouer que ce que disait Eric était vrai.

« Alors nous devons l'abandonner, souffla Hay Lin. En faite, mon rêve se réalise. Même si ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il a montré.

-Nous ne l'abandonnerons pas, dit Eric. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons l'échanger contre la Lumière que nous ne pouvons pas essayer de la sauver.

-Quel est ton plan ? demanda Cornelia. »

Les autres WITCH la dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Bah quoi ? fit-elle. C'est lui qui connait le mieux ces ninjas alors…

-Tu as raison, dit Eric. Je les connais bien. Et Hanabi aussi. Nous allons tous les deux partir à la recherche de l'endroit où ils retiennent Will. Nous serons plus discrets que vous toutes et nous savons quel lieu ils affectionnent. Quand on les aura trouvés, on vous appellera. Suivant l'endroit, nous mettrons au point un plan. »

Eric revêtit sa tenue de ninja, imité par Hanabi. Irma s'approcha un peu de sa petite amie.

« Je t'attend dehors, Hanabi, dit-il. »

Hanabi se tourna vers Irma et lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, fit-elle. Nous retrouverons Will.

-Sois prudente surtout, dit Irma. Je veux revoir Will, mais je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. »

Irma se serra dans les bras de sa japonaise.

« Ce n'est pas ton genre de craquer comme ça.

-J'ai peur pour celle que j'aime, c'est tout.

-Tout ira bien, et on se fera une soirée rien que toutes les deux. Promis. Je te referai des sushis. Comme le premier soir. »

Les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Puis Hanabi sortit rejoindre Eric pour se lancer à la recherche de Will.

Eric et Hanabi parcoururent la ville et ses alentours durant des heures. Ils devaient faire vite. Chaque instant passé était autant de chance en moins de retrouver Will vivante. Eric ne pouvait supporter l'idée que la jeune gardienne soit tuée. Si cela arrivait…Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer un monde sans elle. Il s'était donc autant rapproché d'elle ! C'était arriver si doucement qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Jusqu'à cette promenade. Si Hoda n'était pas intervenu, ils se seraient embrassés. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il devait la retrouver, coûte que coûte.

Will était attachée à un pilier. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'église abandonnée. Les vitraux étaient brisés et les morceaux qui restaient étaient noircis par la crasse et le temps. Les restes de banc étaient éparpillés ça et là dans la nef. D'où elle était, elle voyait l'autel de bois vermoulu recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière grise. Assis sur l'autel tel un aigle prêt à s'envoler, Takeshi observait la gardienne.

« Tu es enfin réveillé, dit-il avec un accent encore plus prononcé qu'Hanabi et Eric.

-Où suis-je ? demanda Will.

-Dans une vieille église, tu ne vois pas ?

-Ça j'avais remarqué, mais où ?

-Dans un petit village abandonné pas loin d'Heatherfield. Tu es très belle. Je comprends pourquoi Eric en pince pour toi. C'est bien comme ça que vous dîtes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il n'y a rien entre Eric et moi, mentit Will en essayant de rester neutre.

-Je vous ai vu dans le parc. Désolé pour l'intervention d'Hoda, il agissait sans ordre. Mais finalement, ça va obliger Eric à sortir et à m'amener la Lumière. Je lui ai fait passer un message : s'il ne m'amène pas la Lumière, je te tue. On va voir jusqu'où vont ses sentiments pour toi.

-Il ne vous l'amènera jamais. Il sait que s'il vous livre la Lumière, c'est la fin des mondes. Il ne sacrifiera pas des millions de gens pour me sauver uniquement moi.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il est capable de faire. Il a été élevé parmi les Kagebushis. Il sait tuer et l'a déjà fait à plusieurs reprises.

-Ce n'étaient que des ennemis !

-As-tu déjà tué tes ennemis ? »

Will ne répondit pas. Non. Elle et ses amis n'avaient jamais tué leurs ennemis. Phobos avait fini enfermé dans la Cité Infinie avec son fidèle Cédric. Elle n'avait pas comme Eric ou Hanabi, donné la mort.

« Tu vois, reprit Takeshi sans attendre sa réponse. C'est ça la différence entre les Kagebushis et vous autres les Gardiennes. Nous, nous n'hésitons jamais.

-Eric et Hanabi ne sont plus des vôtres.

-Mais ils continuent à tuer.

-C'est peut-être la seule manière de vous arrêter.

-Bien vu. Seule la mort m'arrêtera. Mais personne ne me la donnera.

-Eric vous tuera. Vous pouvez me tuer maintenant. Je sais qu'Eric ne vous amènera pas la Lumière, et quoiqu'il arrive il vous tuera.

-Tout ça pour toi. Tu dois te sentir flattée. »

Will ne releva pas la dernière pointe d'ironie de Takeshi. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de continuer dans cette voie.

Loin de là, Eric cherchait toujours la jeune fille. Le jour se levait sur l'horizon. Il avait passé toute la nuit à chercher et ne l'avait pas trouvée. Où Takeshi l'avait-il faite emmener ?

Hanabi le rejoignit. Elle fit non de la tête d'un air désolé. Elle s'approcha de son ami.

« Nous avons fouillé toute la ville, dit-elle. Je n'ai même pas vu un seul kagebushi. On dirait qu'ils ont quitté la ville.

-Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Où qu'il soit, je les retrouverai et je leur ferai payer chaque seconde de liberté envolée de Will.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle m'est précieuse. Est-ce que ça va jusqu'à l'Amour ? Je ne sais pas.

-Et bien moi je dirai que oui. On la retrouvera, j'en suis sûre. Et tu pourras faire une nouvelle ballade avec elle. Sans personne pour vous déranger cette fois-ci.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-C'est Irma qui me l'a raconté. Elle a téléphoné à Will après votre ballade. Elle s'en veut car elle a convaincu Will d'aller te rejoindre. Je lui ai dis que si les Kagebushis avaient décidé de l'enlever, ce n'est pas rester chez elle qui l'aurait protégée. Mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que c'est sa faute.

-Elle doit s'inquiéter pour toi. Tu devrais la rejoindre et te reposer un peu.

-Et toi ?

-Je dois continuer. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir tant qu'elle ne sera pas hors de danger.

-Je peux rester.

-Tu es fatigué, ça se voit. Va dormir.

-Très bien. Je te rejoins dés que je me serais assez reposé. Tu as un message pour les filles ?

-Dis à Irma que ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est la mienne. J'aurai dû voir le coup venir. »

Hanabi regarda Eric sauter de toit en toit. Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans cette ville. Cette ville où elle avait trouvé l'amour. Cette ville où lui aussi l'avait trouvé même s'il n'en était pas sûr. Elle, elle en était sûre. Eric aimait Will. Et Will devait avoir des sentiments tout aussi forts pour Eric. Hanabi savait qu'Eric serait prêt à tout pour elle. Rien que pour elle.


	18. Jusqu'au bout de l'âme

**CHAPITRE XVIII : …JUSQU'AU BOUT DE L'ÂME…**

Hanabi rejoignit les autres gardiennes qui attendaient, fébriles, dans la cave du restaurant. Lorsqu'elle entra, Irma vint l'accueillir chaleureusement.

« Nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvée, annonça Hanabi éteignant la lueur d'espoir qui s'était mise à briller dans les yeux de ses amies quand elle était entrée. Eric continue. Il m'a dit de rentrer me reposer. Mais lui refuse de prendre un seul instant pour souffler. Il veut la retrouver. J'en suis sûre maintenant : il est amoureux de Will.

-Je ne vais pas dire que ça me réjouit, lança Cornelia. Mais au moins, je sais qu'il va tout faire pour la sauver.

-Tu dois être fatiguée, fit Irma. Et avoir faim.

-Oui. Je vais dormir quelques heures et retourner la chercher.

-Je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger avant que tu dormes, annonça Hay Lin en se levant. Tu viens m'aider Taranee.

-Oui, répondit la jeune noire.

-Moi j'ai bien envi d'un thé, fit Cornelia en se levant pour leur emboîter le pas. »

Irma eut un léger sourire. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment discrètes mais elle apprécia l'attention.

Les deux amoureuses se pelotonnèrent l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé. Elles purent partager un moment de douceur tranquille. Les trois autres revinrent une demi-heure plus tard. Hanabi mangea rapidement et s'endormi dans les bras d'Irma sans se soucier de la présence des autres. Irma, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit non plus, ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au pays des rêves. Hay Lin déposa délicatement une couverture sur les deux amantes. Les gardiennes les laissèrent dormir, allant aussi s'autoriser quelques heures de repos.

Eric avait passé en revu tout les lieux où il pensait trouver les Kagebushis. Il les connaissait bien. N'avait-il pas été l'un d'entre eux ? Et pourtant, il n'avait rien trouvé. Pas un seul kagebushi ne se trouvait à Heatherfield en ce moment. Eric dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient quitté la ville. Mais il ne devait pas être loin. Il lui fallait élargir ses recherches aux villes alentours et à la campagne.

C'était la le problème. Cela lui prendrait des jours, voir des semaines. Combien de temps Takeshi garderait Will en vie ? Eric savait qu'il pouvait se montrer patient, mais quand sa patience atteignait ses limites, il se montrait impitoyable. Il y avait bien une solution. Mais elle était à double tranchant, aussi risquée pour lui que pour Will. Elle dépendait en premier lieu de la force de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Etait-il vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle ? Hanabi avait-elle raison ? Si c'était le cas, cela pouvait marcher. Si Will l'aimait comme il l'aimait. Cela pouvait marcher. Cela devait marcher.

Il devait attendre la nuit. Dans l'obscurité, là où ses pouvoirs étaient à leur paroxysme. Et avec un peu de chance, Will dormirait à ce moment. En attendant, il se dirigea vers une ville située au sud d'Heatherfield.

Il ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Will n'avait plus rien dit depuis des heures. Takeshi conservait un silence de mort. Elle avait mal. Les cordes qui la retenaient étaient devenues irritantes avec les heures. Si elle avait le Cœur de Kandrakar, elle se serait libérer en quelques secondes. Elle voyait le précieux pendentif briller dans la main de Takeshi. Elle pouvait essayer de l'appeler, pour qu'il vole jusqu'à elle. Elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Mais Takeshi le verrait sûrement.

Et alors ? Il la tuera de toute façon si personne ne vient à son secours ou si elle ne fait rien pour se libérer. Elle n'allait pas encore être un poids pour ses amies. Pas pour Eric. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle ne peut pas se débrouiller seule. N'était-elle pas la chef des Gardiennes de la Muraille ?

Will tendit les doigts vers le pendentif. Elle se concentra le plus qu'elle le pouvait pour lui intimer l'ordre de venir. Elle le pensa le plus fort possible. Son visage crispé par l'effort mental. Mais rien. Elle ne sentit même pas l'énergie couler le long de son bras et de ses doigts. Comment faire ? Que ferais-tu Eric ?

« Il ne faut pas se crisper, résonna la voix d'Eric dans sa tête. »

Elle se souvenait de ses leçons d'arts martiaux.

« Quand tu te concentres, quand tu te bats, il ne faut jamais se crisper. La crispation amène des flux parasites dans ton corps et ton esprit. Ton corps ne bouge pas aussi vite que tu le voudrais et comme tu le voudrais. Ton esprit que tu crois concentrer se laisse distraire par la moindre chose. Reste détendu. Laisse ton énergie s'écouler comme l'eau le long d'une pente douce. Laisse ton corps bouger naturellement sans le forcer. Et pour cela, il faut que tu vide ton esprit. Qu'il soit comme l'air, fuyant et insaisissable. Ainsi, tu pourras y attiser le feu de ton âme et ton corps sera telle la terre, invincible. Eau, air, feu, terre. Un combat, c'est jouer avec tous les éléments dont sont fait nos êtres. »

Elle n'avait pas tout compris quand il lui avait dit ça. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas tout mais elle devait essayer. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle essaya de vider son esprit de toutes pensés, oubliant même l'existence de son corps. Elle ne sentait plus le frottement des cordes contre sa peau, ni la froideur de la pierre dans son dos. Elle sentit l'énergie couler en elle. Ça marchait !

Takeshi releva la tête vers elle. Il esquissa un léger sourire. Elle était prometteuse. Elle était arrivée à vider presque totalement son esprit. Ce n'était pas encore du très haut niveau mais cela était respectable. Il sentit son énergie s'étendre vers le Cœur de Kandrakar. Elle voulait le récupérer. Jusqu'ou allait son contrôle de l'esprit. Il mit une main devant lui, index et majeur tendus et collés à la verticale. Il soupira sèchement. Un éclair parcourut le sol et vint frapper la gardienne par les pieds. Will cria de douleur. Le Cœur de Kandrakar qui s'était un peu soulever retomba. Quand l'éclair se dissipa, la tête de Will était lourdement retombée, elle reprenait son souffle.

« Impressionnant, dit Takeshi. Je vois qu'Eric t'as enseigné quelques petites choses. Mais tu manques cruellement de pratique. Tu risques de devenir gênante par la suite. Je devrais te tuer tout de suite. Mais si je le fais, Eric ne m'amènerait pas la Lumière.

-Il ne vous l'amènera pas, haleta Will. Il ne vous la livrera jamais.

-Ce n'est pas une expression de chez vous ? Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. »

La nuit commençait à tomber. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Eric n'avait pas dormis. Il n'en avait pas le droit tant que Will serait en danger. Il lui restait un atout. Un atout dangereux pour lui comme pour elle. Mais le temps jouant contre lui, il n'avait pas le choix. Tout dépendait des sentiments qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre.

Eric trouva un endroit où il serait tranquille sur le toit d'un immeuble. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Le printemps encore jeune, la soirée s'annonçait fraîche. Eric retira le sabre et son fourreau de sa ceinture et les déposa sur le sol. Il se mit à genou, dans une position que les pratiquants d'arts martiaux japonais appellent zazen. Il ferma les yeux, joignant les mains, index et majeurs tendus. Il fit une série de signes étranges avec les mains, revenant à la fin à sa position de départ. Un cercle de lumière sombre s'illumina autour de lui. Un pentagramme était inscrit dans le cercle. Eric vida entièrement son esprit. Plus rien n'existait pour lui. Il ne sentait plus le vent, ni le froid. Son esprit se libéra au-delà du carcan de son corps. Puis une pensé envahit son esprit. Une seule et unique pensée. Un visage. Une voix. La douceur d'une peau. La chaleur d'un cœur. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Seule comptait Will.

Au restaurant, Hanabi repartait pour rejoindre Eric dans les recherches. La police cherchait également la jeune fille. La mère de Will était effondrée, elle pensait déjà aux pires horreurs.

« Nous la trouverons, répéta de nouveau Hanabi en partant. Et nous la libérerons. Nous ne reviendrons pas sans elle. »

Irma l'avait embrassé pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Hanabi savait qu'elle enrageait de ne pas pouvoir participer aux recherches. Mais sans Will, les gardiennes ne possédaient aucun pouvoir. Taranee ne savait pas quoi dire. Hay Lin ne tenait plus en place. Et Cornelia bouillait autant qu'Irma de ne pouvoir agir. Elle était enragée de devoir s'en remettre à ces deux anciens kagebushis, elle ne leur faisait pas encore confiance.

Hanabi se demandait où pouvait se trouver Eric. Tout en cherchant Will, elle cherchait Eric. Elle finit par repérer un cercle mystique sur un toit. Elle s'approcha discrètement et reconnut Eric. Alors il en était arrivé au point de risquer un exercice aussi dangereux. Elle connaissait les risques mais elle ne pouvait l'arrêter maintenant.

L'esprit désincarné d'Eric vola au dessus de la région plus vite que tout. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée : Will. Tout le reste n'était qu'ombre et silhouette. Soudain, ce fut comme le feu d'un phare indiquant la bonne direction. Une lumière intense mais pas éblouissante brillait. Eric plongea vers la lumière tremblante comme une flamme. Il la vit. Au cœur de la lumière de son âme. Le visage doux de Will. Il s'approcha. Il tendit la main et la frôla. La silhouette lumineuse ouvrit les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant Eric.

« Tu m'as trouvé, dit Will. Je savais que tu me trouverais.

-Je viens te sauver, dit Eric. Bientôt tu seras libre. Je reviens. »

Eric voulut reculer mais les bras de l'âme de Will l'entourèrent délicatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

-Rien, je voulais juste reprendre là où on s'était arrêté. »

Elle se rapprocha encore du jeune homme, la silhouette lumineuse embrassa celle d'ombre. Leurs âmes s'unissaient pour la première fois.

Lorsque Will relâcha son étreinte, Eric lui sourit et s'éloigna. Elle savait qu'il viendrait vite. Elle ne fut donc pas triste de le voir repartir. Elle se réveilla, reprenant conscience de la douleur qui enserrait ses poignets. Mais elle avait le souvenir de ce baiser en son âme. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait rien connu d'aussi doux que cet instant irréel.

Eric réintégra son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant Hanabi devant lui. Il se leva, remettant son sabre dans sa ceinture.

« Je sais où elle est. »


	19. Et par le sabre

**CHAPITRE XIX : …ET PAR LE SABRE**

Tout le village était désert. Et d'après l'état des maisons, cela devait faire plusieurs décennies. Eric et Hanabi s'approchèrent silencieusement. Bien qu'invisible pour le profane, ils repérèrent immédiatement les Kagebushis cachés dans le village. Ils observèrent quelques temps.

« Je peux attirer leur attention pendant que tu délivres Will, proposa Hanabi.

-Ça peut être dangereux.

-Je suis un Dragon je te rappelle.

-Alors sois prudente. Attend que je sois près de l'église pour commencer l'attaque. Si Hoda vient, fuis. Il est bien trop fort pour toi.

-J'essayerai de m'en souvenir.

-Je ne plaisante pas Hanabi.

-Will t'attend. »

Hanabi s'éloigna pour trouver une position d'attaque et d'observation plus appropriée. Eric se glissa dans le village, se servant de la pénombre nocturne pour le couvrir aux yeux des ninjas. Il dut plusieurs fois éliminer des ennemis en toute discrétion et cacher les cadavres. Il put quand même atteindre les abords de l'église sans se faire repérer.

Effectuant une série de signes avec les mains, l'ombre d'Eric se détacha de lui. Elle se glissa sous la porte et entra dans l'église. Will et Takeshi étaient seuls. Pas de trace de d'autres kagebushis ou d'Hoda dans la nef. Eric rappela son ombre à lui. Il savait qu'Hanabi l'observait et lui fit signe de lancer sa diversion.

Le Dragon du bois se concentra. Le sol se mit à trembler et des arbres surgirent du sol, surprenant les ninjas. Certains se retrouvèrent empalés sur des branches. D'autres furent tout simplement projeté en l'air. Hanabi sortit de sa cachette, son bâton dans les mains. Le faisant tournoyer, elle fracassa les os et les crânes de plusieurs ennemis.

Un ninja ouvrit l'église, entrant en trombe.

« _Maître, on nous attaque, c'est le Dragon du bois,_ annonça t-il. »

Il ne put rien dire de plus, une silhouette sombre s'était glissée derrière lui et lui brisa les cervicales.

Eric et Takeshi s'observaient intensément. Aucune arme n'avait été tirée hors de son fourreau, mais un combat avait déjà commencé.

« _Tu n'as jamais eu l'attention de me remettre la Lumière, _dit Takeshi.

-_Comme si toi, tu avais eu l'attention de libérer Will vivante. Tu savais très bien que je ne te livrerais jamais la Lumière. Je la recherche pour la protéger de tes desseins. Que cherchais-tu par cette manœuvre ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire une telle erreur. A moins que s'en n'était pas une. Pourquoi ?_

_-A toi de le découvrir. Moi, je me retire._

_-Non ! _arrêta Eric en tirant son sabre. _Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir si facilement._

_-Tu veux te battre. Très bien. Mais je ne serais pas ton adversaire. Pas aujourd'hui. Shoryu. »_

Le ninja du feu sortit de l'ombre où il s'était caché. Il tenait sa lance dans sa main et sourit à l'idée de se battre contre Eric.

« _Occupe-toi de lui,_ ordonna Takeshi.

_-Avec plaisir, _fit Hoda. »

Eric voulut empêcher Takeshi de s'enfuir. Il sauta au dessus du ninja du feu. Ce dernier fit un signe de la main. Des flammes ardentes l'entourèrent et, tel un geyser ardent, frappèrent Eric en plein vol. Malgré ce coup, le gardien de l'ombre se réceptionna sur ses pieds, faisant face à Hoda. Il jeta une œillade en direction de Takeshi, mais le fourbe avait disparu.

Eric tourna les yeux vers Will. La jeune fille était toujours attachée au pilier. Elle ne parut pas en mauvaise santé, elle avait juste l'air un peu fatiguée. Elle parvint à sourire à son sauveur. Elle devrait encore attendre un peu.

Hoda se rappela à Eric en lui projetant un jet de flammes. Eric bondit pour les esquiver tout en se rapprochant de son ennemi. Le sabre noir et la lance s'entrechoquèrent. Le gardien de l'ombre enchaîna directement en faisant un salto arrière pour frapper de ses pieds sous le menton du Dragon du feu et le désarmer par la même occasion. Hoda parvint à rebondir contre le sol pour rattraper son arme au vol. Il se réceptionna, dos à Eric et lança une attaque sans se retourner. Le fer de la lance ne rencontra que celui du sabre. Hoda se retourna, frappant sous le menton d'Eric avec l'autre extrémité de sa lance. Eric accusa le coup mais resta concentré.

Hoda planta sa lance dans le sol pour avoir les mains libres. Il joignit les deux mains pour faire une série de signes. Un cercle de feu l'entoura. Les flammes se mirent à enfler, se réunir. Elles prirent la forme d'un énorme dragon ardent. Le dragon de flammes s'envola sous la voute avant de plonger vers Eric. Sa mâchoire sertie de dents brûlantes se referma sur le ninja de l'ombre.

La respiration de Will était comme figée dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'Eric était mort. Le dragon de flammes resta immobile, le museau dans le sol pavé de l'église. Des larmes incontrôlables commençaient à ruisseler le long des joues de la jeune fille.

« Non, murmura t-elle. Je ne veux pas le perdre. NON !! »

Alors que le cri de détresse de la jeune fille résonnait dans la nef, non loin de là, Takeshi observait la bataille du haut d'un arbre. Il sentit une étrange sensation de chaleur dans le revers de son keikogi. Il eut à peine le temps de plonger sa main à l'intérieur que le pendentif du Cœur de Kandrakar en surgit, brisant sa chaînette pour fondre vers sa maîtresse. Takeshi n'essaya même pas de le rattraper. Il esquissa un sourire avant de disparaître.

Le Cœur de Kandrakar s'arrêta juste devant Will. Une lumière douce et intense s'en échappa, transformant Will en gardienne. Elle se libéra de ses liens et se précipita vers la tête du dragon de flammes. Malgré la chaleur, elle frappa de toutes ses forces pour tenter de faire bouger le reptile enflammé. Hoda riait à ce spectacle.

« Inutile petite, rit-il. Ton Eric est mort.

-Non, souffla t-elle. Il n'est pas mort. Je le sais. Je le sens. Car tu ne seras jamais assez fort pour le vaincre.

-Et pourtant, c'est ce que je viens de faire.

-Tu n'as pas compris. Les flammes ne peuvent avoir raison de l'ombre. Si je suis la gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar, je suis celle qui représente l'élément de la lumière. Et lui représente l'élément de l'ombre. Ce sont les deux éléments les plus puissants. Et ce, parce qu'ils réunissent tous les autres en leur sein. Ils ne sont pas différents, ils sont identiques. L'ombre et la lumière ne sont que les deux faces d'une même pièce.

-Quelle philosophie. Mais en attendant, Eric reste un être humain comme un autre. Il peut mourir. Et il est mort.

-Eric. Je suis la gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar. Nos pouvoirs ont la même origine. Donc je sais. »

Elle se recula de quelques pas. La tête du dragon enflammé enfla. Hoda parut ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Le dragon fut soufflé par une puissance ténébreuse, forçant Hoda à se protéger le visage derrière ses bras et renversant Will sur le sol. Elle ne percuta pas le sol, rattrapé par deux bras puissants. Se tenant debout au milieu de la nef, Eric fixait Hoda. Will leva la tête vers celui qui l'avait rattrapé. Il y avait deux Eric. Devinant sa pensé, l'Eric qui la tenait lui dit :

« Je suis un double créé par la magie du gardien de l'ombre. »

Eric fixait toujours le Dragon du Feu. Ce dernier tendit la main pour se saisir de sa lance, mais elle n'atteignit pas l'arme. Le bras tomba lourdement sur le sol. Hoda ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer, et pourtant, Eric se tenait maintenant devant lui. Son sabre noir venait de trancher le bras du kagebushi aux yeux rouges. Malgré ce coup, Hoda ne tressaillit pas. Il savait que le combat était terminé.

« _Pourquoi Eric ? Pourquoi nous-as-tu abandonnés ? Avec toi, la victoire était assurée._

_-Je ne sens en moi l'envie de dominer les mondes. Je ne veux que vivre en paix. Avant, ce n'était que pour moi. Mais maintenant, j'ai une véritable raison de me battre._

_-Je vois. Ta raison est charmante je dois l'avouer. Mais ne nous juge pas trop durement. Nous nous battons pour ce que nous croyons juste. Pour nos propres intérêts. Aussi égoïstes soient-ils, c'est notre raison de vivre. Nous aussi avons un idéal._

_-Je sais. J'ai été des vôtres. Il s'en ait fallut de peu que je sois avec vous._

_-Je me demande ce qui t'a poussé à retourner ta veste. Je ne veux même pas le savoir pour dire la vérité. Adieu Eric. »_

Le dernier coup. Le sabre noir fut plongé dans le cœur du Dragon de Feu. Ce dernier ne tressaillit toujours pas. Et ce fut avec un visage calme qu'il s'effondra sur le sol. Eric secoua énergiquement son sabre pour en faire tomber les gouttes de sang et le rengaina. Will se releva. Le double s'estompa dans le néant. La jeune fille s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Il avait sa raison de se battre, dit-il. Et bien qu'elle soit différente de la mienne, avais-je le droit de la juger au point de le tuer ?

-C'est une guerre. Chacun à ses raisons. Elles sont toutes valables. Mais nous, nous ne pouvons pas forcément comprendre celles de nos ennemis. C'est pour ça que nous combattons.

-Je comprends les raisons qui étaient les siennes. Mais les comprendre, m'ont poussé à me battre. Mais plus maintenant. Ce n'est plus ça.

-Quelle est ta raison maintenant ? »

Eric se retourna vers Will. Il lui souriait. Il tendit sa main vers son visage et caressa la douceur de sa joue.

« C'est toi ma raison. »

Will ne répondit rien. Elle préféra s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser. Elle sentit les bras d'Eric l'entourer en une exquise étreinte.

Dans l'embrasure de l'entrée de l'église, Hanabi regardait les deux amoureux s'embrasser. Elle arborait un sourire rayonnant. Bien que sachant que d'autres combats les attendaient, et des plus durs, elle se dit que tout iraient bien. Ou plutôt, elle l'espérait.

NDA : Keikogi est le nom général des tenues que portent les pratiquants d'arts martiaux japonais. Le karatégi du pratiquant de karaté et le judogi de celui de judo sont des keikogi.


	20. Volupté

**CHAPITRE XX : VOLUPTE**

Eric ramena Will chez elle. Des policiers se trouvaient devant sa porte. Sûrement au cas où elle reviendrait. Les deux amoureux restèrent quelques instants dans un coin sombre. Après de longs baisers, Eric dit :

« Ta mère s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, tu devrais y aller.

-Elle ne va pas me lâcher durant un moment, dit Will. Déjà qu'elle était collante.

-J'attendrais patiemment.

-Je ne sais pas si moi je serais aussi patiente, sourit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Que vas-tu lui raconter ?

-Que je voulais aller voir Matt, mon ex, pour lui demander des explications sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à rompre.

-C'était un idiot. Rompre avec une si douce personne. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je ne serais pas entrain de t'embrasser. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Will décida de rentrer chez elle. Eric grimpa sur un toit pour l'observer. Il vit sa mère en larme étreindre sa fille. Les policiers appeler leur chef pour leur rapporté son retour. La mère de Will l'entraîna à l'intérieur. La jeune fille semblait vouloir que sa mère la laisse respirer un peu mais elle n'osait pas la brusquer. Elle finit quand même par réussir en prétextant un besoin de prendre un bain. Pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, sa mère s'affaira à la cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Une fois lavée, Will ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle de bain, souriant à Eric qu'elle devinait sur le toit de la maison d'en face. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et referma la fenêtre. Eric décida de laisser la petite famille seule.

Hanabi retourna au restaurant directement. Lorsqu'elle annonça la bonne nouvelle aux gardiennes, ces dernières soupirèrent de soulagement. Elles furent d'autant plus rassurées quand Eric arriva en leur disant qu'elle était bien rentrée.

Visiblement, Cornelia se retenait de dire ce qu'elle pensait de cette affaire. Elle aussi était heureuse que Will soit saine et sauve. Elle en parlerait d'abord à Will. En attendant, elle préféra imiter Taranee et rentrer chez elle. Hanabi et Irma quittèrent le restaurant main dans la main. Hay Lin monta se coucher après avoir apporté un plateau repas à Eric. Le gardien de l'ombre mangea et s'endormit rapidement, mort de fatigue.

Durant plusieurs jours, seules les gardiennes virent Will lorsqu'elle venait au lycée. Sa mère ne lui laissait pas encore assez de liberté pour sortir le soir. Les gardiennes et Hanabi venaient la voir chez elle. Mais ayant donné comme excuse sa rupture avec Matt, faire venir Eric n'aurait pas parut opportun. Heureusement, la mère de Will devait partir plusieurs jours pour son travail. Elle voulait refuser ce déplacement mais sa fille parvint à lui assurer qu'elle ne comptait plus disparaître.

Lorsque Will retourna au restaurant, elle se précipita vers la cave où l'attendait Eric et n'hésita pas à se jeter dans ses bras, le renversant sur le canapé. Ils avaient totalement perdu la notion du temps et n'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser que quand une toux agacée se fit entendre. Les observant depuis le bas de l'escalier, les autres gardiennes et Hanabi souriaient à l'exception de Cornelia.

« T'aurais pas dû, dit Irma. C'était trop mignon.

-J'ai quelque chose à dire, lança Cornelia. »

Cornelia avait la tête des mauvais jours. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter quand elle fait cette tête.

Une fois tous docilement installé, Cornelia prit la parole :

« Ça ne peut plus durer. Irma et puis maintenant toi se sont faites enlevées. Qui sera la prochaine ? Tout ça arrive depuis que ces deux la sont ici.

-Tu ne vas pas nous ressortir ton refrain, fit Irma. Ce ne sont pas eux la cause, ce sont les kagebushis.

-Et alors, ils en sont aussi.

-Plus maintenant.

-Où est la preuve ?

-J'ai été sauvée et Will aussi par Eric. Et Hanabi est…

-Ta petite amie, on avait remarqué. Mais je persiste à dire que tout ceci est une ruse pour nous avoir.

-Cornelia, interrompit Will. J'ai vu Eric combattre le Dragon du Feu et le tuer. S'il avait été encore avec eux, il ne l'aurait pas tué.

-Qui sait avec ces ninjas ?

-Tu me soules ! cria Will en se levant d'un bond. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange au fond ? Que j'aime Eric ? Qu'Irma aime Hanabi ? Que nous ne soyons pas aussi aveugles que toi quand il s'agit de reconnaître des alliés ?

-Plutôt que vous soyez aveugles de ne pas voir qu'il s'agisse peut-être d'une ruse pour nous anéantir.

-Eric aurait eu tout le loisir de me tuer plusieurs fois.

-Peut-être cherche t-il quelque chose.

-Et quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais…

-Où sont les preuves de tes accusations ?

-Mes preuves ?

-Tu demandes des preuves qu'ils sont avec nous. Mais toi, as-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors tais-toi. Ça évitera que tu passes pour la dernière de connes. »

Cornelia allait la gifler mais Will fut la plus rapide et la repoussa dans son fauteuil, la joue écarlate. Cornelia regardait Will comme-ci elle était une extra-terrestre.

« Tu vois ! fit-elle. Tu vois ce qu'il nous pousse à faire ! Il nous pousse à nous battre les unes contre les autres. Comme la première gardienne de l'ombre.

-C'est toi qui a voulu me gifler la première, fit remarquer Will. Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire insulter. Je suis venu pour voir Eric. Alors si on ne peut pas avoir la paix ici, on ira ailleurs. »

Will prit la main d'Eric et le tira vers la sortie. Elles entendirent la porte claquée. Cornelia se massait toujours sa joue frappée. Les autres étaient terrifiées. Cornelia leur jeta un regard affolée.

« Et vous les laissés partir seuls ? fit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'espionner les amoureux se bécoter, dit Irma. Je préfère m'occuper de mes propres bécotages. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dénigrer Eric et Hanabi depuis qu'ils sont avec nous. Ça te ferait mal de leur faire confiance.

-On ne sait pas si on peut leur faire confiance.

-Moi je sais. Et Will aussi.

-Moi aussi, risqua Taranee. Eric est quelqu'un de bien je pense. Et Hanabi aussi. Ça se voit qu'elle aime vraiment Irma.

-Hay Lin ? questionna Cornelia.

-Je suis désolé Cornelia, s'excusa la jeune chinoise. Je suis de leur avis. Après tout, ils nous entraînent pour combattre les Kagebushis. »

Cornelia se rendait compte qu'elle était seule. Seule à ne pas croire en Eric et Hanabi. Elle se leva et quitta le restaurant sans ajouter un mot.

Will marchait vite. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Eric finit par l'arrêter en l'attirant dans son étreinte. La respiration saccadée de la jeune fille se fit plus calme au bout de quelques minutes.

« Ça va ? fit-il.

-Bien mieux. Elle m'a vraiment énervé. Tout ce que je veux aujourd'hui, c'est passer du temps avec toi. Tranquille. Elle a tout gâché.

-La journée ne fait que commencer. Viens, allons faire une ballade. »

Main dans la main, les deux amoureux allèrent se promener autour de l'étang d'un parc. Le printemps rayonnait. Mais pas autant que le sourire de Will. Ils s'arrêtèrent souvent dans des lieux isoler, sur des bancs ou allongés dans l'herbe fraîche pour s'embrasser passionnément. Will sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas que cette journée se termine. Mais le soir commença à tomber.

Eric raccompagna Will chez elle. Il accepta de rester pour dîner en tête à tête. Mais Will avait à peine commencé à préparer le repas qu'il l'enlaça amoureusement. Will lâcha ce qu'elle faisait pour répondre à l'étreinte de son amant. Un brûlant désir lui enflammait le corps. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, allongés sur son lit. Will ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Elle ne se rendit compte de ce qui se passait que quand elle fut presque nue, remarquant qu'Eric l'était aussi. Mais cette nudité ne l'arrêta pas, au contraire, elle lui enfiévra les sens. Elle ne sentit aucune douleur quand leurs corps brûlants furent enfin réunis. Elle ne ressentait que du plaisir et de l'amour.

Finalement, ils ne mangèrent pas ce soir la…

Depuis la libération de Will, ce fut la première soirée où le père d'Irma travaillait le soir. Irma et Hanabi purent se faire la petite soirée romantique qu'elle souhaitait depuis des jours. La japonaise fit des sushis. Le repas fut détendu. Irma l'apprécia mais elle attendait le dessert avec impatience. Après avoir débarrassé, les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent sur le canapé. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que la présence de l'autre. Irma se montra la plus entreprenante en passant les mains sous le tee-shirt d'Hanabi. Loin de la repousser, la japonaise se fit plus câline. Et bientôt, les deux amantes s'effeuillaient l'une l'autre. Elles décidèrent sans vraiment se parler d'aller dans la chambre d'Irma. Se glissant sous les draps, elles se caressèrent langoureusement.

Tout à leur plaisir, les deux jeunes filles n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? »


	21. Coeur blessé

**CHAPITRE XXI : CŒUR BLESSE**

Irma se redressa d'un coup, cachant instinctivement sa nudité avec le drap. Dans l'embrasure de la pièce se tenait son père. Il avait le visage furibond. La surprise se lisait dans ses traits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma fille ? s'écria t-il.

-Papa, souffla Irma. Je croyais que tu rentrais tard.

-J'ai bien fait de rentrer on dirait. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

-Papa, sort, je m'habille et je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Le père d'Irma lança un dernier regard assassin à Hanabi et sortit en claquant la porte.

Irma cacha son visage dans ses mains. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de son père. Hanabi passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tout va bien, fit la japonaise. Il fallait bien lui expliquer un jour. Je suis sûre qu'il acceptera ton choix.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre moi. »

Irma se leva et s'habilla. Hanabi l'imita. Elle voulait l'accompagner dans cette épreuve, ne pas la laisser affronter son père seule.

Monsieur Lair faisait les cent pas dans le salon, apparemment incapable de se calmer. Lorsque les deux amantes entrèrent, il tourna vers elle des yeux furieux et dégoûtés.

« Lâche ma fille, rugit-il en voyant qu'elles se tenaient par la main.

-Papa, laisse-la, ordonna Irma. Elle me tient la main mais moi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu Irma. Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi.

-Tu ne veux pas de quoi ? Tu n'oses même pas le dire, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça te dégoute que ta fille aime une autre fille ? Tu aurais préféré me trouver au lit avec un garçon ?

-Au moins ça aurait été normal.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est être normal pour toi ?

-C'est pas coucher avec une fille quand on est soit même une fille.

-Je couche avec qui je veux. Je couche avec Hanabi parce que je l'aime. Je suis amoureuse d'elle. Tu peux comprendre ça.

-Ce n'est pas normal. Est-ce que tu as pensé au regard des gens ?

-Quels gens ? Je m'en fous des gens. Ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, je ne vais pas renier mes sentiments pour leur faire plaisir.

-Et tes amis alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ?

-Tout ceux au courant l'ont très bien accepté. Et ils sont heureux pour moi.

-Ah ! Parce que je suis le dernier au courant en plus.

-Et ça t'étonnes ? Regarde comment tu réagis ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je savais que tu le prendrais mal. J'avais décidé d'attendre.

-Mais t'as pensé à moi ? A ce que mes collègues, la famille et mes amis vont penser de moi s'ils l'apprennent ?

-Je m'en fous.

-Et bien pas moi !

-Et bien disons que je me fous de ce que tu penses aussi. »

Le père d'Irma voulut donner une gifle à sa fille mais son bras fut stopper en plein mouvement. Hanabi s'était avancé pour protéger sa petite amie. Elle avait saisi à la volée le bras de monsieur Lair.

« Lâche-moi sale traînée ! insulta t-il.

-Ne la touchez pas monsieur Lair, fit Hanabi. Ou sinon…

-Je fais ce que je veux salope !

-Ne l'insulte pas ! cria Irma. Je t'interdis de l'insulter. J'en ais assez.

-Moi aussi, annonça le père d'Irma en se dégageant de la saisie d'Hanabi. Toi la jap, dehors. Je ne veux plus te voir ici ou rôder autour de ma fille.

-Si elle s'en va, moi aussi, dit Irma.

-Je te l'interdis !

-Et comment ? J'ai plus de seize ans, j'ai le droit de choisir où vivre entre ici et chez maman. Je vais t'avouer que si j'étais ici, c'est parce que c'est plus près du lycée. Je vais aller chez maman. Et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Monsieur Lair sembla sur le point de répliquer mais il se retourna et s'enferma dans la cuisine.

Irma réunit ses affaires. Elle remplissait ses sacs par des gestes nerveux. Hanabi la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne craquerait pas pour le moment, mais qu'elle finirait par craquer. Les deux filles lourdement chargées se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Irma lança un dernier regard vers la porte de la cuisine d'où n'était pas sorti son père. Elle n'alla même pas lui dire au revoir.

La mère d'Irma habitait avec son petit frère à l'autre bout de la ville. Elles ne pouvaient s'y rendre à pied. Irma et Hanabi décidèrent de se rendre chez Taranee qui n'habitait pas loin pour demander de l'aide. Ce fut heureusement la jeune gardienne du feu qui ouvrit la porte malgré l'heure tardive. Elle fut surprise de les voir si chargées à cette heure. Elle les invita à entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna t-elle.

-Mon père nous a surprise, répondit Irma. Hanabi et moi. J'avais oublié de fermer le verrou de ma chambre. Il est entré dans une colère noire. Et finalement, j'ai décidé de partir.

-Mais où allez-vous aller ?

-Chez ma mère. Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville. Je voulais savoir si ton frère ne pourrait pas nous y emmener.

-Tu connais Peter, il sera ravi de t'aider. Restez ici, je vais lui demander. »

Quand Taranee sortit, Hanabi sentit Irma se mettre à trembler. Ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Il ne faisait pas froid. Hanabi serra son amoureuse contre elle. Elle n'était pas loin de craquer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était rester près d'elle.

Taranee revint quelques minutes plus tard, disant que son frère sortait la voiture du garage. Les trois filles chargèrent les valises et sacs dans le coffre. Et grimpèrent. Hanabi et Irma se mirent sur la banquette arrière. Irma se pelotonnant contre la japonaise aux yeux verts. Heureusement, Taranee connaissait le chemin et indiqua la route à son frère.

Peter et Taranee aidèrent Irma et Hanabi à décharger leurs affaires et décidèrent d'attendre avec elles de voir si la mère ou le frère d'Irma étaient bien là. Ce fut le jeune Chris qui ouvrit. Il fut surpris de voir sa sœur sur le pas de la porte.

« Irma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il.

-Est-ce que maman est là ? fit Irma visiblement à bout.

-Oui, entrez donc. »

Peter et Taranee se contentèrent de déposer les sacs dans l'entrée. Irma les remercia.

« C'est fais pour ça les amis, sourit Taranee. Prend soin d'elle, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Hanabi.

-T'en fais pas, assura la japonaise. »

« Irma. »

La mère d'Irma s'approcha sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Sans lui donner d'explication, la jeune fille vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.

« Viens, tu vas tout me raconter. »

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Irma resta dans les bras de sa mère. Elle était visiblement au bord des larmes.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la mère d'Irma.

-C'est papa, répondit Irma. Il… il m'a crié dessus. Alors je suis partie.

-Pourquoi t'as t-il crié dessus ? »

Irma ne savait pas si sa mère le prendrait mieux que son père mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tout lui raconter.

« Il m'a surprise avec Hanabi, dit-elle.

-Que faisiez-vous ?

-Nous… nous…nous étions…

-C'est vous Hanabi ?

-Oui madame, répondit la japonaise.

-Vous ne faisiez rien d'interdit j'espère ?

-Non, nous… »

Hanabi s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire. Mais elle posa sur Irma un regard équivoque que la mère de cette dernière comprit aussitôt.

« Je vois, fit-elle. Ton père a toujours eut l'esprit étroit.

-Je lui ais dit que j'aime Hanabi mais il m'a crié que je n'étais pas normale. Que le regard des autres allait changer. Je lui ais dit que je m'en fichais. Il a voulut me frapper. Heureusement, Hanabi était là.

-Merci Hanabi.

-C'est normal, dit Hanabi. Je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à Irma madame.

-Appelez-moi Jeanne. Tu es ici chez toi Irma, ne t'inquiète pas. Et Hanabi peut rester elle aussi.

-Merci maman.

-Il se fait tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Tu as l'air épuisé. »

Jeanne déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Irma alla dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Hanabi et Jeanne amenait les sacs dans la chambre qu'occupait Irma quand elle venait chez sa mère. Lorsque la jeune fille arriva, Jeanne les laissa seule. Irma se coucha directement, rejoint par Hanabi. La gardienne se blottit contre son amante. Se relâchant totalement, elle se laissa aller et se mit à pleurer. Hanabi la tenait étroitement contre elle. Il fallut plusieurs heures malgré la fatigue pour qu'Irma s'endorme.

Vers sept heures du matin, Hanabi se leva sans réveiller sa petite amie. Elle voulait juste aller aux toilettes et boire un verre d'eau avant de retourner auprès d'elle. Dans la cuisine, elle tomba sur Jeanne qui préparait son petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour Hanabi, sourit-elle. Déjà levée.

-Je devais aller aux toilettes et je voulais boire un verre d'eau. Irma dort encore. Elle a eu du mal à s'endormir.

-Elle a pleuré. Elle a beau être forte, elle a comme tout le monde son point de rupture. Heureusement qu'elle vous a.

-Heureusement que je l'ais aussi. »

Hanabi but son verre d'eau. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas ? demanda t-elle.

-Quoi donc ? Que ma fille soit amoureuse d'une autre fille ? Du moment qu'elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

-Je ferais tout mon possible pour la rendre heureuse. »

Chris entra avec les yeux bouffis de quelqu'un qui vient juste de se réveiller. Sa mère, habituée, lui servit un bol de chocolat chaud.

« Maman, j'ai pas envi d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, dit-il.

-Et bien tant pis, tu iras quand même, sourit Jeanne.

-Et Irma ? Elle a pas cours aujourd'hui ?

-Je crois qu'elle n'est pas en état d'y aller. J'appellerais le lycée tout à l'heure. Je vous la confie pour la journée Hanabi.

-Avec plaisir, dit Hanabi.

-Tu l'aimes ma sœur, hein ? fit Chris.

-Oui.

-Ça fait quand même bizarre de penser qu'Irma aime les filles.

-Tu sais, pour moi ça a été une découverte, et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, pour Irma aussi.

-Chris, dit Jeanne. C'est comme ça c'est tout. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

-Non. Et puis Hanabi est canon. Je l'envie. Mais je me dis que je vais avoir une magnifique belle-sœur.

-Merci. Je vais retourner auprès d'Irma. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule quand elle se réveillera.

-Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo pour ce midi, indiqua Jeanne.

-Merci. »

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Will se réveilla dans les bras d'Eric. Ce dernier était déjà réveiller et la regardait. Will l'embrassa amoureusement pour lui dire bonjour. Elle jeta une œillade à son réveil qui indiquait 7h30. Elle se leva d'un coup, elle allait être en retard au lycée, et en plus elle mourait de faim. Voyant qu'elle raterait la première heure de toute façon, elle se calma et décida de prendre son temps. Elle décida de prendre une bonne douche. A peine eut-elle commencé à se mouiller que son amant la rejoignit. La douche dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Ils prirent ensuite un petit-déjeuner et partirent pour le lycée. Eric laissa Will devant la grille après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée avec un dernier baiser. Lorsqu'elle passa la grille, Will était sur un petit nuage. Elle repensait à cette nuit. Et rien que d'y penser, elle se surprit à être impatiente de voir leur prochaine soirée romantique arrivée.

A la pause de dix heures, elle rejoignit ses amies. Will fut surprise de l'absence d'Irma. Cornelia était là mais Will et elle ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Ce fut Taranee qui intervint.

« Vous allez cesser de vous faire la gueule toutes les deux, dit-elle d'un ton inhabituel. On a un problème plus important pour le moment.

-Et lequel miss Je-n'ai-plus-peur ? demanda Cornelia.

-Irma, elle est venue chez moi hier soir avec Hanabi et ses bagages. Son père les a surprises toutes les deux. Et il n'a pas apprécié. Irma est chez sa mère. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout quand je l'ai laissée.

-Irma craignait que son père découvre sa relation avec Hanabi, dit Hay Lin. Elle est solide mais ça a dû la secouer.

-Ce soir, on va chez la mère d'Irma, décréta Will. On doit lui montrer qu'on la soutient. »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Will bailla largement.

« Et bien ! fit Hay Lin. Tu as l'air un peu fatigué ma grande. Et en plus tu as raté la première heure de cours. Dure la nuit ?

-Pas vraiment dure, sourit Will. Mais disons que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-C'était agréable au moins ?

-Oui. Et puis au réveil, c'était pas mal non plus. »

Le soir, après avoir déposé leurs affaires chez elles, les gardiennes se retrouvèrent au restaurant. Accompagnées d'Eric, elles se rendirent chez la mère d'Irma. Ce fut Chris qui vint leur ouvrir. Irma était sur le canapé, dans les bras d'Hanabi. Elle avait les yeux rougis de quelqu'un qui avait pleuré toute la journée. Elle fut heureuse de voir ses amis et promis de revenir au lycée dés le lendemain. Cornelia ne fit aucun commentaire sur Hanabi et Eric. Elle avait compris que ce n'était pas le moment.


	22. Fête et Défaite

**CHAPITRE XXII : FÊTE ET DEFAITE**

Irma ne revint au lycée que le lundi. Ses amies auraient aimé la voir durant le week-end mais elle était le plus souvent dehors, se promenant en compagnie d'Hanabi sans rien dire de l'endroit où elles allaient. Les filles furent contentes de la voir arriver le lundi matin, main dans la main avec Hanabi. Malgré qu'elles soient juste devant le lycée et que bien d'autres élèves et professeurs soient présents, attendant le début des cours, les deux amoureuses s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir. Certains dévisagèrent Irma avec des yeux ronds quand elle rejoignit ses amies. Elle avait récupéré son sourire éclatant. Cornelia ne put se mentir, elle savait que la japonaise l'avait aidée à remonter la pente. Et malgré toute son animosité, elle était heureuse de revoir son amie sourire.

Taranee quitta les autres gardiennes pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. En chemin, un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron se glissa dans son dos discrètement. Et tout d'un coup, il fit :

« BOUH !! »

Il pensait sûrement que la jeune fille allait sursauter et paniquer, mais la métisse se retourna d'un coup en lui assénant un revers du poing au visage. Surpris, le garçon se prit le coup et regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux apeurés.

« Eh ! s'exclama le garçon. C'est nouveau ça !

-Pardon Nigel ! fit précipitamment Taranee. »

Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui pour s'excuser d'un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Nigel apprécia cette douceur de sa petite amie et l'enlaça.

« Je suis désolé, fit-elle de nouveau quand ils s'écartèrent. J'ai agi par réflexe.

-J'ai vu. Tu frappes dur. Et toi qui dis que tu ne sais pas te défendre.

-En fait, j'ai un ami qui nous donne des cours d'arts martiaux aux filles et moi.

-Et bien, il fait du bon boulot. Comme ça, je m'inquièterai moins pour toi.

-J'espère que tu continueras à t'inquiéter pour moi quand même.

-C'est sûr. Au fait, y'a des potes qui m'ont dit qu'ils avaient vu Irma embrasser une fille devant la grille.

-C'est vrai. C'est Hanabi, elle nous entraine aussi. C'est une chic fille.

-Et Irma et elle sont…

-Elles sont ensembles et s'aiment. Ça te choque ?

-Non. De nos jours c'est courant. Mais connaissant Irma, ça me surprend. Surtout qu'un de mes potes aurait aimé tenter sa chance. Tant pis pour lui. Tu es toujours d'accord pour venir à la fête chez Uriah.

-Uriah, répéta Taranee. J'en ai pas de très bon souvenir du collège de celui la.

-Je te l'ai dit, il a changé. Depuis qu'il est dans ce lycée militaire, il a eu à qui parlé et est revenu dans le droit chemin. Et puis, on est plus au collège. On a tous grandi depuis.

-C'est vrai. Je me demande juste si ses autres amis du collège verront la même chose. Ils sont invités aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

Toute la semaine se déroula sans encombre. Le sourire d'Irma était au torride fixe. Will était un peu blasée que sa mère soit revenue de son déplacement professionnel. Cela signifiait qu'Eric ne pourrait pas venir dormir chez elle. Quand ils dormaient. Cornelia était un peu moins agressive envers Hanabi. Quand à Taranee, elle s'inquiétait un peu de cette soirée chez Uriah vendredi soir.

Uriah avait fréquentée le même collège que Nigel et les gardiennes. Il était, à l'époque, plutôt du genre perturbateur. Il avait accumulé tellement d'heure de retenu et de jour de renvoi à la fin de ses années collège qu'il avait passé plus de temps dans la salle de retenu que dans les salles de classe ou la cour de récréation. Son père, en ayant marre de la situation, l'envoya dans un lycée militaire en internat. D'après Nigel, il avait changé. Taranee avait des doutes mais avait déjà accepté d'accompagner son petit ami.

Le vendredi soir, elle mit un bel ensemble couleur prune pour sortir. Quand Nigel vint la chercher, ce fut Peter, son frère, qui ouvrit. Les deux garçons se connaissaient bien, Taranee sortant avec Nigel depuis le collège. Les deux amoureux partirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce fut Uriah qui vint leur ouvrir la porte. Physiquement déjà, il avait changé. Il avait toujours les cheveux roux et le visage constellé de tache de rousseur, mais il avait grandi et n'était plus coiffé en bataille. De plus il ne portait plus des tee-shirts arborant des têtes de mort, il avait simplifié sa garde-robe. Ce qui surpris le plus la jeune fille fut son regard. Avant, il toisait tout le monde d'un regard moqueur. Maintenant, il avait l'air d'apprécié les gens avec plus de respect. Il serra franchement la main de Nigel en lui souriant et salua Taranee en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Je suis content que tu sois venue Taranee, dit Uriah. J'ai eu peur que tu penses que j'étais le même qu'au collège.

-J'y ai pensé, avoua la jeune fille.

-Je m'en doutais. Et je ne t'en veux pas. J'étais vraiment le dernier des cons.

-Il reste encore un peu de vocabulaire à éliminer à ce que je vois.

-Faut pas rêver la dessus. Avec les militaires, tu apprends à être plus droit, à respecter, mais pas à parler plus poliment, bien au contraire. J'ai appris pas mal d'expressions disons : exotique. Genre : espèce de testicule de chien sauvage, ou couille de loup.

-Je vois, fit Taranee en riant.

-Salut Uriah, fit un garçon en entrant. »

Deux garçons se tenaient dans l'entrée. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de sonner. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux blonds et une carrure de rugbyman. L'autre s'était coloré en violet et était franchement gros. Ils portaient des tenues franchement trashs. Uriah s'excusa auprès de Nigel et Taranee pour s'avancer vers eux. Il leur serra la main l'un après l'autre.

« Kurt, Clubber, fit-il. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir. Je vois que vous aller bien. Vous n'avez pas changé.

-Toi par contre, fit le blond. C'est quoi cette coupe ?

-C'est comme ça avec les milis.

-Tu comptes t'engager ?

-Peut-être. Je ne suis pas encore décidé. »

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« Amusez-vous bien. On discutera plus tard. Excusez-moi. »

Les deux garçons suivirent Uriah quand il alla ouvrir la porte. Visiblement, la transformation de leur camarade ne leur plaisait pas. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers le buffet.

Nigel et Taranee avaient suivi l'échange en retrait. Les deux garçons n'avaient même pas daigné venir saluer Nigel. Il faut dire que depuis le collège, Nigel avait décidé de couper les ponts avec eux. Ce fut à cette époque qu'il commença à sortir avec Taranee. A l'époque, Uriah et sa bande lui en avait voulu. Il y eut même de la bagarre. Par la suite, ils se contentèrent de l'ignorer.

« Et bien ça promet, fit Nigel.

-J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas pourrir l'ambiance, dit Taranee.

-Ouais. »

La soirée fut agréable. Certains dansaient dans le salon. Il faisait encore trop frais le soir pour sortir sur la terrasse. Uriah allait d'un groupe à l'autre pour discuter. Il rejoignit Taranee et Nigel.

« La soirée se passe bien ? Vous vous amusez ?

-Oui, répondit Taranee. Il y a beaucoup de monde que je n'avais pas vu depuis le collège. Ça fait plaisir.

-Tant mieux.

-Et dans ton lycée ? Pas trop de discipline ? demanda Nigel.

-Oh que si. Mais ça fait parti du jeu. Ça nous cadre. On est plus ordonné. Mais avec le temps, ils nous donnent d'avantage de liberté, pour nous faire prendre des initiatives. Ils nous punissent quand il le faut, et nous récompensent parfois. Mon père a vraiment eu une bonne idée de m'envoyer là-bas. »

Un bruit de verre brisé interrompit Uriah. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le buffet. Kurt et Clubber riaient à gorges déployées en regardant les restes du saladier de ponch fruité qu'ils avaient apparemment fait tomber. Ils étaient visiblement saouls. Pourtant, aucune boisson alcoolisée n'était proposée sur le buffet. Kurt tenait dans ses mains une bouteille à moitié vide de whisky et Clubber une de vodka.

Uriah se leva et vint apprécier les dégâts.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t-il calmement.

-On s'est débarrassé de ton jus de fruit, répondit Clubber. On préfère ça.

-Vous avez trouvé ça où ? Dans l'armoire du fond ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi t'as pas donné ça dés le début ?

-Pour éviter ça justement. Les gars, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous partiez.

-Tu nous vires hein ? Tu vires tes potes ?

-Vous emmerdez les autres.

-Et alors ? Ils ont cas boire un coup.

-Kurt, Clubber, sortez. »

Kurt s'approcha d'Uriah l'air menaçant. Le rouquin ne bougea pas. Son ancien ami le toisait avec haine.

« OK, acquiesça Kurt. On part. Mais d'abord. »

La bouteille se brisa sur le crâne d'Uriah. Il tomba sur le sol, sa tête saignant abondamment.

Nigel se précipita pour le soutenir alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Son intervention n'avait pas l'air du goût des deux ivrognes.

« Laisse-le gémir, lança Clubber en s'avançant. »

Il leva sa propre bouteille au dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre sur Nigel. Mais quand il fit le mouvement, la bouteille n'était plus dans sa main. Il se retourna et vit Taranee tenant la bouteille qu'elle venait de dérober. Elle la posa sur le buffet.

« Salope ! insulta Clubber. »

Il voulut saisir la jeune métisse mais celle-ci s'écarta de son axe en saisissant son poignet. Elle fit une torsion pour projeter sans effort le balourd sur la moquette. Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait quand elle lui cassa le nez d'un coup de talon.

Kurt fonça sur Taranee comme un rugbyman voulant faire un plaquage. Elle sauta en prenant appui sur son dos pour passer au dessus de lui et le laisser continuer sa route. Il trébucha sur son collègue et s'affala de tout son long.

Les deux trouble-fête ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'en allèrent. Il fallut appeler les pompiers car Uriah avait une sérieuse entaille dans le cuir chevelu.

« Et bien ta copine c'est quelque chose ! fit Uriah.

-Ouais, je m'en rends compte, dit Nigel. Je vais éviter de l'embêter maintenant.

-Désolé pour tout ça. Je pensais qu'ils auraient changé aussi.

-Certains ne changeront jamais. Heureusement que d'autres changent.

-Merci d'être venu. Et à bientôt j'espère.

-Pas de problème. »


	23. Carpe Diem

**CHAPITRE XXIII : CARPE DIEM**

Lorsqu'elle vit ses amies le lendemain, Taranee raconta sa mésaventure alors qu'elles allaient vers le terrain vague pour leur entrainement. Eric et Hanabi devaient déjà y être.

« Oah ! Attention ! Après Cornihulk ! Voila Taraneetor ! s'exclama Irma.

-Parfois je me demande si je ne préfère pas quand tu déprimes, fit Taranee.

-Aucune chance que je déprime après la soirée d'hier !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Will visiblement intéressée.

-Ma mère et mon frère sont allés au ciné. Disons qu'Hanabi et moi, on en a un peu profité.

-Un peu ?

-Je dois avouer que la douche fut agréable après. Pour se détendre et se débarrasser de la sueur. Surtout quand quelqu'un avec des mains aussi douces me savonne.

-Arrête, fit Will. Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'Eric et moi on n'a pas pu partager un moment pareil.

-Si je te disais tout ce qu'Hanabi m'a fait, je crois que tu sauterais sur ton homme dés que tu le verras. Et encore, Taranee ne nous a pas raconté la fin de sa soirée.

-Quoi ? fit la métisse. De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah, la fin de la soirée. Après que vous ayez quitté la petite fête. Sur le chemin du retour, vous vous êtes bien arrêtés dans un coin ?

-Non, il m'a ramené directement, dit Taranee en rougissant un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

-Oh je me disais juste que vu que ça fait depuis le collège que vous êtes ensemble…

-On ne l'a pas encore fait, avoua t-elle totalement rouge.

-Oh. Je vois. Désolé. C'est lui ou c'est toi ? Excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Il m'en a parlé une fois. Je lui ai dis que je ne me sentais pas encore prête. Il a respecté mon choix et a dit qu'il attendrait.

-Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai un peu peur je crois. Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Au début oui, répondit Will. Mais après, c'est que du plaisir. Surtout si le garçon sait se montrer doux.

-Ouais, fit Irma. Objectif : l'Orgasme !

-Parle pas si fort, fit Taranee en regardant autour d'elle. Mais je me pose d'autres questions. Si on le fait, je ne risque pas de tomber enceinte ?

-Avec une capote, pas de risque.

-Faut faire attention quand même, dit Hay Lin. Parfois même avec un préservatif, il y a des risques. Il peut éclater.

-T'as l'air bien au courant ? fit Irma soupçonneuse. Je croyais que tu étais aussi vierge.

-C'est les cours d'éducation sexuel qui m'ont appris ça.

-Je les avais oublié ceux-là. Bizarrement, ils y parlent très peu du plaisir entre fille. Je devrais devenir prof. Si tu as besoin de préservatifs, demande à Corny, elle doit en amener chaque fois qu'on va à Meridian.

-Pas du tout, fit la blonde.

-Quoi ? Vous le faîte sans ? questionna Taranee. C'est risqué.

-J'ai un diaphragme et je prends la pilule.

-C'est tout de même plus risqué, dit Will. Si tu tombes enceinte de Caleb, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vont dire tes parents.

-Déjà qu'ils découvriront que leur petite fille chérie est sexuellement active, dit Irma. En faite, on est trois à l'être. Vous êtes les suivantes les filles. Dépêchez-vous. Qu'on puisse parler toutes de nos expériences. Et échanger des idées. »

Taranee était devenue écarlate. Quand à Hay Lin, elle détourna le regard, l'air gêné et un peu triste. Ses amies ne le remarquèrent pas, trop occupées à rire.

Quand elles arrivèrent au terrain vague, Eric et Hanabi se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Eric était armé de son sabre noir et Hanabi d'un bâton long. Les assauts étaient ultra rapides. Le sabre et le bâton s'entrechoquaient avec violence. Suite à un coup de pied qui la repoussa en arrière, Hanabi posa un genou à terre. Elle posa son bâton et fit une série de signes avec les mains. Un arbre surgit du sol selon une trajectoire diagonale pour foncer sur Eric. Ce dernier fit une série de signes. Une ombre entoura son sabre, allongeant sa lame. Il tournoya sur lui-même, coupant des sections de l'arbre comme-ci ce n'avait été qu'une allumette. Il allait plonger vers la japonaise une fois la voie dégagée. La kunoichi l'attendait, le bâton dans ses mains, une extrémité dans le sol. Elle fit un nouveau signe. Le bâton s'allongea d'un coup pour venir percuter Eric à l'abdomen. Le gardien de l'ombre encaissa et lança un shuriken. La jeune fille le dévia en faisant tournoyer son bâton après l'avoir réduit au préalable. Eric en profita pour se réceptionner devant elle tout en arrêtant la pointe de son sabre à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

Les deux combattants restèrent figés quelques secondes. Puis ils reculèrent chacun d'un pas.

« _J'y étais presque_ ! ragea Hanabi.

-_Tu t'es bien améliorée, _dit Eric.

_-Mais tu restes le plus fort. Ah, voila les filles. »_

Hanabi fit disparaître son bâton et se dirigea vers les filles. Elle enlaça Irma. Malgré la présence des autres, les mains de la gardienne de l'eau se baladèrent un peu sur le corps de sa douce.

« Eh ! fit Hanabi. On n'est pas seules.

-Dommage, sourit Irma. Sur le chemin, on a parlé de deux-trois choses qui m'ont émoustillé.

-Vivement ce soir, dit la japonaise en refermant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie.

-Elles vont finir par me rendre jalouse ces deux là, dit Taranee. Eh, mon copain n'est pas là je vous rappelle. Mieux vaut regarder ailleurs. »

Taranee se tourna dans une autre direction pour ne plus avoir le couple de jeunes filles tendrement enlacées sous les yeux. Mais elle tomba sur Eric et Will dans la même position.

« J'suis maudite, souffla la métisse.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ? fit Cornelia. Mon petit copain est dans un autre monde. Et j'ai envi d'un gros câlin moi aussi. Surtout que moi je sais ce que s'est. Bon. On n'était pas là pour s'entraîner plutôt ? »

L'entraînement se passa bien. Seule Taranee parut un peu moins dedans que d'habitude. Elle ne cessait de penser à sa relation avec Nigel. Serait-elle prête à aller plus loin ?

Après la séance, les deux couples partirent chacun de leur côté pour une ballade en amoureux. Cornelia prit directement le chemin de sa maison. Hay Lin et Taranee firent un bout de chemin ensemble. Le sujet précédemment abordé refit surface :

« Tu crois que je devrais aller plus loin avec Nigel ? questionna Taranee.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question pour toi, répondit Hay Lin. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses savoir.

-Tu n'aurais pas un conseil au moins ?

-Je fais des rêves prémonitoires depuis qu'on a hérité de nos pouvoirs. Et je n'en ais fait aucun qui montre une vie simple et heureuse. A chaque fois, je n'y vois que la souffrance, la violence et la mort. Le dernier continue encore de me hanter. »

Taranee savait qu'elle faisait allusion au rêve montrant Will se faisant tuer par une silhouette sombre armée d'un sabre.

« Ce que je veux dire, continua Hay Lin. C'est que n'importe quoi peut arriver à n'importe qu'elle moment. Surtout en ce moment avec ces nouveaux ennemis. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est de vivre pleinement chaque instant comme s'il était le dernier.

-Carpe diem.

-Tout à fait. On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. »

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent, Taranee n'avait toujours rien décidé.

« Maître, il faut agir. »

Mizuki, le Dragon de l'eau des Kagebushis, en avait assez d'attendre. Elle voulait se venger de l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir son ancien amant.

« Que veux-tu faire Mizuki ? demanda Takeshi.

-Tant que la Lumière n'apparaît pas, c'est Eric qui a l'avantage car nous ne pouvons la détruire. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons nous en prendre à lui. S'il disparaît, nous aurons le champ libre pour la chercher.

-Tu veux y aller, Yonryu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux quoi ? Te venger de l'humiliation de l'autre jour ? Ou es-tu jalouse de la gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar ?

-Quelles que soient mes raisons, elles vous serviront.

-Alors vas-y. »

Mizuki disparut. Le ninja aux yeux de fer sortit de l'ombre.

« Yonryu n'a jamais été patiente, dit-il. Cela vous sert.

-Tout à fait Sanryu, fit Takeshi. Et Niryu ?

-Tant qu'il a ses jouets, il patientera.

-Alors veille à ce qu'il en ait jusqu'au moment propice.

-Oui maître. »


	24. Attaque Surprise

**CHAPITRE XXIV : ATTAQUE SURPRISE**

Pour le lendemain, dimanche, les gardiennes avaient prévu de se rendre à Meridian. Surtout une Cornelia à qui manquait son petit ami ! Mis à part cette dernière qui préféra s'abstenir de donner son avis, les gardiennes voulaient qu'Eric et Hanabi les accompagnent. Ce ne fut donc pas cinq, mais sept personnes qui passèrent le portail qu'ouvrit Will à l'aide du Cœur de Kandrakar.

Elyon accueillit ses amies chaleureusement, laissant, comme à son habitude dans ces cas la, les affaires du royaume à ses parents d'adoption.

« Salut les filles, fit-elle. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

-Tu croyais qu'on allait laisser passer une occasion de venir manger un repas royal gratis ? fit Irma. Et puis, on ne peut pas passer un mois sans mettre le nez hors de notre dimension.

-Tu as l'air encore plus en forme que d'habitude. C'est l'Amour qui te réussit si bien ?

-Peut-être.

-Voici donc la fameuse Hanabi. Heureuse de connaître celle qui a conquis le cœur d'Irma.

-Merci votre majesté, fit Hanabi.

-Appelle-moi Elyon.

-Caleb parle trop, bouda Irma. Je voulais te le dire moi-même pour voir ta tête.

-Tu devrais lui demander la tête que j'ai faite quand il me l'a dit. A ce qu'il parait, c'était drôle. Et donc, vous devez être Eric, le gardien de l'ombre.

-Oui votre majesté, fit Eric. »

Elyon remarqua que Will lui tenait étroitement la main. Elle sourit à ce spectacle.

« Je vois qu'Irma n'est pas la seule à avoir trouvé quelqu'un. Ça par contre Caleb ne me l'avait pas dit.

-Où il est ? demanda Cornelia, au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Il doit être entrain de faire sa ronde dans les couloirs. »

Cornelia quitta le boudoir en courant. Elyon demanda ce qui se passait.

« Depuis quelques jours, on arrête pas de parler de nos petits jeux intimes, expliqua Irma. Et disons que ça lui a donné des envies.

-Je vois, sourit Elyon. Et bien, si elle le trouve assez vite, ils auront bien le temps de se faire un petit câlin avant le déjeuner. En attendant, si on faisait visiter le château à nos nouveaux visiteurs. »

Mizuki marchait à visage couvert dans les rues de la capitale de Meridian. Elle avait suivi le petit groupe jusqu'ici. Elle ignorait encore comment frapper. Elle parvint à s'infiltrer dans le château à l'insu des gardes de Caleb. Pour une kunoichi de son niveau, c'était facile.

Elle repéra Eric et les gardiennes entrain de se promener dans le jardin du château. En temps normal, le gardien de l'ombre l'aurait sûrement repéré assez vite, mais il semblait si absorbé par la jeune fille à qui il tenait la main qu'il en avait perdu sa clairvoyance habituelle. Mizuki toisa Will d'un air mauvais. Eric avait été à elle. Rien qu'à elle. Il l'avait quittée. Et en plus, il l'avait humiliée la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Elle le ferait souffrir comme elle avait souffert. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était insensible à la douleur physique. Elle devait le toucher au cœur.

Yonryu repéra aussi Hanabi, tendrement enlacée avec Irma. Elle aussi devait souffrir pour avoir trahi le clan. En fait, ils devaient tous souffrir. Tous. Car il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser. D'abord, cette gardienne du cristal. Elle devait mourir. Mourir en souffrant. Souffrir tellement qu'elle suppliera de mourir.

L'envie de tuer, de torturer, déformait son visage. Pourtant éloigné d'au moins quatre cents mètres, Eric ressentit cette aura meurtrière. Il se tourna d'un coup vers la tour sur laquelle était perché Yonryu. Il ne la vit qu'un instant, avant que sa vue ne soit masquer par un véritable mur d'eau qui se dressa dans la cour du château.

« Attention ! hurla t-il. »

Il fit surgir son sabre noir et courut vers le tsunami. Hanabi tirait Irma par le bras pour la mettre à l'abri. Mais la gardienne de l'eau se dégagea pour accourir vers ses amis.

« Non Irma tu n'as pas de pouvoir ! lança Hanabi. »

Eric sauta très haut, le sabre armé au dessus de sa tête. Une aura d'énergie sombre entoura la lame, l'allongeant. Le coup de sabre donné avec puissance coupa la vague en deux, brisant sa force. Elle retomba contre le sol comme contre un rivage. Mais l'eau restait dangereuse. Le courant, même brisé, emplit la cour. Will fut emportée par la force des eaux. Irma se plaça juste devant ses amies et écarta les bras d'un coup. Les eaux se séparèrent à sa hauteur, ne touchant pas les gardiennes et la reine de Meridian.

L'eau s'évacua par les voies prévues à cet effet. Eric était monté sur la tour pour s'attaquer à l'agresseur. Mais elle était déjà partie. Il redescendit et se précipita vers Will. La jeune fille avait été emportée par l'eau et plaquée violemment contre un mur. Sa tête devait avoir percuté la pierre car elle était inconsciente et saignait du crâne. Eric plaça sa main au dessus de la blessure. Une ombre s'étendit hors de sa main, enveloppant la plaie. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était refermée.

Les autres arrivèrent. Eric les rassura en disant que Will était hors de danger. Elyon proposa de l'installer dans une chambre du château. Dans les couloirs, ils furent rejoints par Cornelia et Caleb, visiblement paniqués.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Cornelia.

-Oh rien, fit Irma. On a eu juste droit à une séance de surf gratos.

-Comment va Will ?

-Bien, répondit Eric. Elle est juste assommée.

-T'appelles ça bien !

-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas morte, fit Taranee. Comment cette vague a pu apparaître ?

-Yonryu, dit Hanabi. Mizuki, le Dragon de l'eau. C'était elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne l'ai repérée qu'au dernier moment, ragea Eric. Je me suis trop relâché. C'est ma faute. Hanabi, tu restes avec les filles. Je te confie Will.

-Compte sur moi.

-Que vas-tu faire ? questionna Hay Lin.

-Je vais retrouver Yonryu, et en finir avec elle.

-Mes hommes peuvent la chercher, proposa Caleb.

-Non, ils ne la trouveront pas. Et si c'était le cas, ils ne pourraient pas l'arrêter. Je dois m'en charger seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise à Will quand elle se réveillera ? demanda Elyon.

-Que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Eric revêtit sa tenue de ninja, son sabre dans la ceinture. Puis il disparut.

« Il n'avait pas l'air si énervé que ça, dit Cornelia.

-C'est la que tu te trompes, fit Hanabi. Il est plus énervé encore que le jour où Will s'est faite enlevée. Parce que la, il pense qu'il aurait dû l'éviter. C'est juste, qu'il a appris dés son plus jeune âge à maîtriser ses émotions. Par contre, il va s'en servir. Mizuki est déjà morte.

-J'irai pas à son enterrement, railla Irma.

-Un autre truc bizarre, c'est que tu es pu repousser l'eau sans que tes pouvoirs ne soient activés, fit remarquer Hay Lin.

-J'en suis la première surprise. J'ai agi sans réfléchir. Je savais juste que je pouvais le faire.

-Bon, en attendant, il faut s'organiser, dit Elyon. On va toute rester là, pour veiller les unes sur les autres. Caleb, organise la garde autour de cette chambre et dans le château.

-Tout de suite, acquiesça le capitaine de la garde en sortant. »

Mizuki avait laissé une trace derrière elle en fuyant. Une trace qu'Eric n'aura aucun mal à suivre. La piste s'éloignait du château et s'enfonçait dans la sombre forêt toute proche. Sans hésitation, il y entra, les sens aux aguets.

Mais depuis les remparts, une silhouette observait le ninja de l'ombre disparaître derrière la lisière des bois. Mizuki sourit sadiquement. Son stratagème avait marché. Elle avait maintenant le champ libre pour s'en prendre aux amies d'Eric.


	25. Premier Sang

**CHAPITRE XXV : PREMIER SANG**

Yonryu s'infiltra de nouveau dans le château. Les gardes circulant dans les couloirs ne furent pas un problème pour elle. Elle les évita sans qu'aucun ne la remarque. Elle aurait pu tous les tuer facilement et rapidement, mais c'était courir le risque qu'elle soit repérer avant d'atteindre son but.

En écoutant les conversations de couloirs, elle découvrit dans quelle chambre se trouvaient la reine et ses amies. Elle savait où se cachait la gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar.

Will ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Les autres avaient disposé des matelas autour du lit. Elyon sourit en ricanant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? demanda Cornelia.

-Nous toutes comme ça, répondit Elyon. Ça me rappelle les pyjama-partys quand on était gamines.

-Pyjama-partys ? fit Hanabi.

-Ce sont des soirées entre copines où on s'enferme dans une chambre, on se coiffe, mange des sucreries et où on parle des garçons. Et ce, jusque tard dans la nuit, expliqua Irma.

-Tu n'en as jamais fait ! s'exclama Elyon.

-Les soirées dans un clan ninja, c'est plutôt entrainement nocturne.

-Et bien voila ta première pyjama-party. Mais parler des garçons avec toi, c'est raté.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle peut nous dire des choses sur les garçons de son clan, dit Irma. Y'a pas des histoires d'amour entre ninjas ?

-Si, ça arrive. Notre ancien maître, celui qui nous a élevés Eric et moi, encourageait les membres du clan à ne pas être de simples combattants. Il y a eu des mariages. Ce qui fait qu'on a eu moins recours aux enlèvements pour assurer la relève.

-Mais Eric et toi ? questionna Hay Lin.

-Mes parents étaient du clan. Ils sont morts quand j'étais petite.

-Désolé. »

Irma se serra plus étroitement de sa petite amie, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je ne m'en souviens presque pas, continua la japonaise. Quand à Eric, il a été enlevé. Je crois que ses parents étaient des touristes étrangers.

-Pourquoi l'ont-ils enlevé ? demanda Elyon.

-A cause de la liseuse de rêves. Une sorte d'oracle, elle voit qui doit devenir kagebushi. Elle a vu en Eric une grande puissance.

-Reprenons le sujet principal, fit Irma. Tu n'as jamais rencontré de garçon bien quand tu étais au Japon ?

-Non. Enfin si, un. Mais il est tombé amoureux d'une autre et j'ai remarqué que je l'aimais différemment, comme un grand frère.

-Eric ? dit Taranee.

-J'avais quatorze ans. J'étais la gamine amoureuse de son grand frère.

-Et cette fille dont tu parles, ce n'est pas Will.

-Non, c'était Mizuki.

-Le Dragon de l'eau !

-Oui. Elle était gentille à l'époque. Ils sont restés ensemble longtemps et avaient déjà prévu de se marier plus tard. Mais elle est devenue l'une des cinq Dragons. Tout a changé. Elle est devenue violente, sadique, mauvaise. Elle tue par plaisir, en aimant faire souffrir. Eric ne la reconnaissait plus. Il a préféré la quitter. Je crois qu'elle ne l'a jamais accepté.

-Mais tu as dit que le grand maître était quelqu'un de bien, dit Irma. Pourquoi lui a-t-il laissé son rang de Dragon ?

-Parce que le grand maître ne peut choisir les Dragons. Ce sont des forces mystiques qui choisissent. Nous n'avons aucun contrôle dessus. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs de Dragon du bois.

-Eric va devoir tuer celle qu'il a aimée, dit Cornelia. On dirait une tragédie grecque.

-Je ne suis pas encore morte, lança une voix. »

Les filles se levèrent d'un bond mais trop tard. Elles se retrouvèrent plaquées contre le mur par une puissante vague. Mizuki surgit de l'ombre, toisant les gardiennes, la reine et Hanabi.

« _Traitresse_, dit Mizuki en fusillant Hanabi du regard. _Je te ferai payer ta trahison_.

-_Libère-moi si tu l'oses_, répliqua Hanabi. _Que je puisse me battre contre toi_.

-_Pas tout de suite. D'abord, tes amies vont mourir, les unes après les autres. Rien que pour toi, je finirai par celle-là_, expliqua t-elle en montrant Irma.

-_Tu l'as touche, et tu peux être sûre que même morte je reviendrais pour toi_. »

Mizuki fit surgir sa naginata du néant et arrêta la lame juste sous la gorge d'Irma.

« _Ne me tente pas. D'abord, je vais priver les gardiennes de leurs pouvoirs en tuant cette fille_, fit-elle en s'approchant du lit de Will.

-Ne la touche pas salope ! cria Cornelia. »

Mizuki se tourna vers la gardienne de la terre. Elle approcha sa lame à quelques millimètres de sa tête.

« Tu veux mourir en première ? demanda t-elle. Alors tais-toi. »

Mizuki leva sa naginata haut, prête à l'abattre sur Will. Et au moment où elle allait la tuer, une lumière aveuglante se mit à briller. Le Cœur de Kandrakar s'éleva au dessus de sa propriétaire. Un nouvel éclair de lumière repoussa Mizuki en arrière. Les gardiennes se retrouvèrent en tenue de combat. Irma en profita pour les libérer de l'eau. Debout sur son lit, Will se tenait parfaitement réveillée.

« Tu as menacé mes amies, dit Will. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte. »

Will tendit les mains vers la kunoichi. Un éclair d'énergie la frappa, lui faisant traversé une fenêtre et tomber dans la cour intérieure. La ninja se releva sans difficulté. Will se posa juste devant elle.

« Tu veux te battre, parfait, dit Mizuki en souriant sadiquement. Je vais te faire payer le fait d'avoir détourné Eric de moi.

-Je comprends qu'il t'ait quitté, dit Will. Qui voudrait d'une folle dans ton genre. »

Les autres gardiennes, ainsi qu'Elyon et Hanabi se placèrent aux côtés de Will.

« Même à sept contre une, vous ne gagnerez pas, fit-elle.

-Je vais me battre seule, annonça Will. Reculez les filles.

-Tu es devenue folle ! s'exclama Cornelia.

-Elle veut me piquer mon mec, elle va le regretter. Je veux m'en occuper seule.

-Pas question. »

Will fit briller le Cœur de Kandrakar et les autres gardiennes redevinrent normales.

« Rends-nous nos pouvoirs, ordonna Cornelia.

-Hanabi, Elyon, protégez-les, fit Will.

-Viens, sourit Mizuki en se mettant en garde. »

Will s'élança vers Yonryu. Cette dernière se préparait à l'intercepter d'un coup de naginata. Will fut entourée d'une sorte de halo et disparut. Mizuki fut surprise mais resta concentrée. Elle frappa derrière elle du manche de son hallebarde, faisant réapparaître la gardienne.

« Tu peux te rendre invisible, mais avec un ninja de mon niveau, tu ne peux disparaître totalement. »

Yonryu fit une série de signes avec les mains. Des tentacules d'eau s'étirèrent en plusieurs trajectoires. Elles vinrent toutes frapper durement Will, l'envoyant au sol. La gardienne se releva.

Will s'approcha de nouveau. Elle évita plusieurs coups de naginata avec habileté. Ces mois d'entraînement avec Eric et Hanabi s'avéraient utiles. Elle concentra de l'énergie dans sa main et parvint à bloquer la lame de la ninja. Sans lâcher sa saisie, elle se retourna pour frapper d'un coup de talon aux côtes. Elle garda l'énergie dans ses mains et fit plusieurs coups de poings puissants. Elle parvint même à désarmer Mizuki. Mais cette dernière ne s'avoua pas vaincu et renvoya la gardienne au sol d'un enchaînement de techniques.

« Tu as commis une erreur en retirant les pouvoirs de tes amies, dit Mizuki. Je vais les tuer sous tes yeux.

-Non ! hurla Will. »

La gardienne bondit sur Mizuki avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de récupérer son arme. Elle la frappa si durement qu'elle se retrouva plaqué contre un mur. Elle s'écroula. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar se tenait devant elle.

« Tu n'oseras jamais me tuer, dit Mizuki. Tu es trop faible pour ça. Tu vas demander à Hanabi de le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit Will. Vous nous avez déclarés la guerre. Et dans une guerre il y a des morts.

-Je vois. Tu n'es pas si faible que ça en fin de compte. Finissons-en. »

Will concentra de l'énergie dans sa main et allait la projeter sur Mizuki. Mais elle hésita. La kunoichi se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le tir, récupéra sa naginata et sauta vers Will. La gardienne fit un nouveau tir par réflexe. Il l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, la transperçant de par en par. Mizuki s'effondra sur dans la terre rougit de son propre sang.

Will la regarda agoniser sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de cette contemplation. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être obligée d'aller jusque là un jour. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait morte et ses amies aussi.

Eric se tenait en haut des remparts. Il n'avait compris que trop tard la ruse de Mizuki et venait à peine d'arriver. Ainsi Will venait de connaître son premier sang. Il avait espéré que jamais elle ne connaîtrait ça. Mais en temps de guerre, ce genre d'espoir disparait vite.

« Yonryu est morte.

-Son action était vouée à l'échec d'avance, dit Takeshi. Mais elle n'avait pas tort. Nous devons obliger Eric à bouger pour chercher la Lumière. C'est au tour de Niryu. Qu'il aille lui-même chercher son prochain jouet.

-Bien maître, acquiesça Sanryu. »

Le ninja aux yeux de fer ouvrit une porte et entra dans une pièce sombre. Des objets divers tels que des clous, des planches et des lames de rasoirs gisaient sur le sol. Certains étaient couverts de sang. Un homme fredonnait une mélodie. Il se tenait debout dans la pénombre, près du mur du fond auquel il faisait face. Il était mû de petits mouvements lents.

« _Niryu_, appela Sanryu.

-_Tu me dérange en plein jeu Sanryu._

_-Le maître veut que tu ailles au combat. Il veut t'exposer son plan._

_-Je peux finir de jouer d'abord ?_

_-Dépêche-toi_, fit-il en refermant la porte.

-_Tu as entendu ? Il faut que l'on se dépêche_. _Dommage. »_

Il tenait étroitement contre lui une fillette d'à peine sept ou huit ans, attachée, nue, couverte d'entailles. Des larmes ruisselaient depuis des heures sur ses joues. Mais elle n'émettait plus aucun son. Niryu continua son mouvement, pénétrant son intimité juvénile à chaque coup de reins, ne prêtant aucune importance au sang qui s'en écoulait. Il accéléra le mouvement. Puis sentant des éclairs de jouissance lui parcourir le corps, il stoppa pour se répandre en elle. Enfin, il se retira d'elle. Il ne connaissait rien de mieux que l'intimité d'une très jeune vierge.

« _Maintenant finissons le jeu. _»

Il sortit un petit couteau du néant et égorgea la fillette. Le sang gicla, le faisant sourire de nouveau. Il regarda durant quelques instants le sang couler de sa gorge ouverte sur son corps juvénile. Des bulles explosaient à la surface du liquide ocre là où l'entaille se trouvait. Puis la tête de la gamine tomba en avant.

Niryu se lava et se rhabilla sans lancer un regard au petit cadavre sanguinolent qui pendait toujours au mur, les bras et les cuisses écartés en une position inconfortable. Il sortit en sifflotant.


	26. Memento Mori

**NDA :** Je suis désolé pour l'attente entre ces deux chapitres. Mais je suis actuellement au Gabon pour raisons professionnelles et je n'ais pas accès à internet aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais. J'essaierais dans la mesure du possible de publier régulièrement. Merci de votre compréhension.

**CHAPITRE XXVI : MEMENTO MORI**

Will fit des efforts pour paraître naturel jusqu'au retour à Heatherfield. Ses amies semblaient quand même inquiètes. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait tué en combattant. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait sûrement morte. Mais est-ce qu'elle ne se sentirait pas coupable malgré tout ? Will les quitta le plus tôt possible, prétextant devoir rentrer au plus vite. Elle n'accepta que la présence d'Eric pour la raccompagner.

« C'est le mieux, dit Hanabi. Eric connaît ça, il va lui dire les mots qu'il faut, tout faire pour qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable. C'est une guerre après tout.

-Nous n'avons jamais réellement pensé que nous serions amenés à tuer, fit Cornelia. Et maintenant que l'une de nous l'a fait, ça me semble inévitable.

-Moi, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Will ne va pas craqué, dit Taranee. Je dois y aller. J'ai un coup de fil à donner.

-Embrasse-le de notre part, sourit Irma. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est prête maintenant, ajouta t-elle une fois Taranee disparut à l'angle de la rue.

-Prête à quoi ? demanda Hay Lin.

-A aller plus loin avec Nigel.

-A cause de ce combat ?

-C'est possible, acquiesça Hanabi. Elle a vu que les choses allaient changer inévitablement. Que le risque de mourir est bien réel. Elle veut simplement vivre chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.

-Carpe Diem, souffla Hay Lin. »

La jeune asiatique avait le regard dans le vide. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensés. Il était peut-être temps de révéler son secret à ses amies. Ce n'était pas de leur réaction qu'elle avait vraiment peur. Elle savait qu'elles la soutiendraient toujours. Non, ce n'étaient pas d'elles qu'elle s'inquiétait. C'était de…

« A quoi tu penses ? questionna Irma.

-Quoi ? fit Hay Lin.

-Tu avais l'air sur une autre planète. Avec ta tenue d'alien, on pourrait penser que tu es rentrée chez toi.

-Irma.

-J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Bon, nous aussi on va rentrer. J'ai faim, envi d'une douche et pourquoi pas d'un petit câlin.

-Bonne soirée les filles, salua Cornelia. »

Main dans la main, Irma et Hanabi s'éloignèrent. Cornelia jeta une œillade à Hay Lin.

« Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps, dit-elle.

-Ha bon ?

-Surtout depuis que tu es revenu de ce voyage découverte aux dernières vacances.

-Ce n'est rien. Je me pose quelques questions, c'est tout.

-Concernant quoi ?

-Mon avenir, le métier que je voudrais faire. Je n'ai pas encore arrêté mon choix. Je veux faire une école d'art ça c'est sûr. Mais pour faire quoi après, je ne sais pas.

-T'en fais pas, je crois qu'on est toutes plus ou moins dans le même cas. Le pire ce doit être Irma. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais pensé à l'avenir plus de deux jours à l'avance.

-Y'en n'a pas une pour racheter l'autre. A demain.

-A demain. »

Will ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite. Tenant fermement la main d'Eric dans la sienne, elle se dirigea sans vraiment y penser vers le parc. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, les jours étaient beaucoup plus long maintenant que l'été se faisait proche. Mais le crépuscule rendait l'endroit inquiétant. Malgré tout elle n'avait pas peur. A croire que le fait d'ôter la vie lui avait retirée certaine de ses frayeurs d'enfant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc. Will se laissa aller contre son homme. Il restait silencieux, attendant qu'elle veuille parler. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes. Puis elle murmura :

« Comment fais-tu pour tuer sans que cela te touche ?

-J'ai subi un entraînement pour ça, dit-il. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, on m'a mis dans la tête que tuer était un acte naturel comme un autre. Nous vivions tous en sachant que nous serions amenés à le faire. S'en inquiéter ne servait à rien. La première fois que je l'ai fait, j'ai ressenti une culpabilité malgré tout. Je me suis dit, que peut-être on aurait pu éviter ça. Et puis au fil du temps et des morts, on y pense de moins en moins. Ça devient plus facile. Mais contrairement à d'autres, ce n'est jamais devenu naturel pour moi.

-Est-ce que je vais m'y habituer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'espère pas. Tant que cela te semble mal, c'est que tu restes humaine. »

Will se blottit encore un peu plus étroitement contre Eric. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite.

Taranee avait compris une chose importante durant cette journée : elle pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment. Certes, Yonryu ne lui avait pas mise une lame sous la gorge, mais c'était tout comme. Elle était passée à deux doigts de la mort.

Memento Mori. Ces deux mots latins résonnaient dans sa tête, plus réels que par le passé. Cette phrase qu'un serviteur murmurait toujours à l'oreille des généraux romains passant sous l'Arc de Triomphe, pour leur rappeler l'humilité. Memento Mori, souviens-toi que tu peux mourir. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Carpe Diem. Memento Mori. Deux locutions latines. Quatre mots exprimant une philosophie de vivre tous les instants en restant humble face à la mort. Vivre sa vie en sachant que rien n'est éternel. Elle en avait conscience maintenant. Peut-être que demain, elle sera morte.

Taranee passa un coup de fil à sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle passait la nuit chez Will qui ne se sentait pas très bien ce soir. En espérant qu'elle n'appelle pas chez son amie. Elle se rendit chez Nigel. Elle savait où était sa chambre, au rez-de-chaussée heureusement. Béni soit les maisons de plein pied quand on a le vertige ! Elle se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Les volets n'étaient pas encore fermés. Nigel était devant son ordinateur. Ils avaient prévus de se retrouver sur internet pour se raconter leurs journées respectives.

Taranee prit son téléphone et appela son petit ami. Elle le vit prendre son mobile, regarder le nom qui s'affichait, sourire et décrocher.

« Bonsoir ma perle, fit-il.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je suis devant mon ordinateur, j'attends que tu te connectes comme on avait prévu.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas me connecter ce soir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tant que j'entends ta voix. Mais je préfèrerais te voir tout de suite.

-Je suis d'accord. On a cas dire dans trois secondes.

-Quoi ?

-Retourne-toi. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Nigel quand il découvrit sa belle métisse derrière la fenêtre. Il vint tout de suite lui ouvrir et l'aida à entrer. Les deux amoureux s'enlacèrent tendrement. Nigel vit immédiatement que Taranee se faisait plus câline que d'habitude. Sans même se parler, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Voyant qu'elle continuait à se montrer entreprenante, Nigel profita d'un instant de vacuité pour demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ce soir ?

-Je…je n'ai plus envi d'attendre. J'ai compris qu'on devait profiter de chaque instant. Carpe Diem.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Tu veux aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, j'attendais juste que tu le veuilles aussi.

-Et bien voila. »

Les deux amants reprirent leurs jeux de caresses et d'embrassades. Leurs vêtements libéraient lentement leur peau. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était la première fois. Ils voulaient tous deux faires de cet instant, un moment de bonheur et de magie. Taranee fut heureuse de constater que Nigel ne se montrait pas pressé. Elle ressentit une douleur brûlante quand il pénétra en elle la première fois. Mais il resta doux. Et bientôt, la douleur fit place au plaisir. Un plaisir plus intense que lors de ses petits jeux solitaires. Elle était simplement heureuse de partager ce moment avec le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Tout simplement…


	27. Memento Dolori

**CHAPITRE XXVII : MEMENTO DOLORI**

Quand Taranee se réveilla, elle tomba directement sur les yeux de Nigel. Le garçon lui souriait. Elle esquissa un sourire en retour et l'embrassa. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter tout de suite. Mais il le fallait car l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient cours. Heureusement, Nigel ne commençait pas avant dix heures. Taranee commençait à neuf heures. Aucun parent ne viendrait s'assurer que le lycéen soit levé.

Nigel alla vérifier que ses parents étaient tout les deux partis au travail. Ainsi, Taranee put aller à la salle de bain. Nigel lui prépara un petit-déjeuner. Quand la jeune fille arriva au lycée, elle avait toujours son sourire radieux. Même les nuages qui annonçaient un orage ne pouvaient rien contre son sourire.

Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Irma et Hanabi. Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient par la main sans se soucier des regards des passants. La gardienne de l'eau, toujours prompte à remarquer les changements d'humeur de ses amies, lança un regard suspicieux et malicieux à la jeune métisse.

« Quoi ? sourit Taranee.

-Tu es souriante aujourd'hui je trouve, dit Irma.

-Il fait beau.

-Tu rigoles ! Il va pleuvoir avant la fin de la matinée ! Je pense que c'est plutôt la nuit qui a été ensoleillée pour toi. »

Taranee ne répondit pas mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en rougissant.

« Ah ! s'exclama Irma. Alors ça y est, vous l'avez fait. Raconte, c'était bien ?

-Itoshii, murmura Hanabi. Tu ne devrais te mêler ainsi de la vie des autres. A moins que tu es besoin des récits sexuels des autres pour t'inspirer. Je n'en avais pas l'impression hier soir.

-Mais bien sûr que non je n'en ai pas besoin ! rassura Irma en l'embrassant. Qui ne pourrait pas être excité en te voyant et en sentant tes doigts et ta…

-On est arrivé au lycée, coupa Taranee. »

Hanabi devait quitter là sa dulcinée. Les deux amoureuses s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir. Même si maintenant, la nouvelle de l'orientation sexuelle d'Irma avait fait le tour du lycée plus d'une fois, ce baiser matinal attirait toujours le regard de curieux ou d'obsédés excités par des fantasmes lesbiens. Les deux amantes s'en fichaient totalement. Quand à leurs amies, elles se contentaient d'attendre Irma à la grille. Sauf Taranee qui y retrouvait habituellement Nigel, et Will à qui Eric rendait une visite matinale quand il n'était pas aller la chercher chez elle pour l'accompagner. Hay Lin souriait au spectacle. Cornelia regardait de tout côté pour noter dans un coin de sa tête les curieux lubriques que la scène avait attiré. Si l'un d'eux avait le malheur de se retrouver à porté, elle le prenait pour cible. Comme ce matin là.

« Et alors ! s'exclama t-elle. Ça te fait bander deux filles qui se roulent une pelle ! Ce ne sont pas des bêtes de foire alors casse-toi avant que je m'énerve. »

Le curieux s'en alla sans demander son reste. Un groupe de filles sourirent de voir un garçon se faire chasser par une fille. Manque de chance pour elles, Cornelia les avait repérées depuis quelques jours, elles aussi attendaient l'arrivée d'Irma le matin.

« Et vous là ! Vous n'avez pas des cours à réviser ! Si ça vous intéresse tant que ça de voir des filles s'embrasser, essayez donc entre vous ! Au moins vous aurez essayé autre chose que du rouge à lèvres ! »

Cornelia, trop occupée à regarder la bande de filles s'éloigner, ne remarqua même pas les bras qui vinrent l'entourer et les lèvres qui déposèrent un baiser amical sur sa joue.

« Calme-toi, sourit Irma en relâchant son étreinte. On dirait que tu vas les manger.

-C'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devez être la proie de tous ces charognards curieux, dit Cornelia. Vous êtes un couple comme les autres, non ?

-Que veux-tu ? C'est comme ça les Humains, c'est curieux de tout ce qui est inhabituel pour eux.

-On est au 21ème siècle pourtant.

-Merci. Comme tu n'aimes pas Hanabi, je croyais que tu n'accepterais jamais notre relation. Et là tu nous défends.

-Je commence à l'apprécier moi aussi. J'ai encore des doutes, mais je pense que s'ils étaient nos ennemis, on serait déjà mort. Ils savent bien que nous n'avons pas cette Lumière. Et puis lorsqu'elle te regarde, on sent bien qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. L'essentiel c'est qu'elle te rende heureuse. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle te brise le cœur. »

Irma se tourna une seconde vers Hanabi. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Puis se retourna vivement face à Cornelia et sans que la gardienne de la terre ne puisse réagir, l'embrassa. Surprise, Cornelia ne put réagir et mit au moins trois secondes à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda t-elle une fois qu'Irma la relâcha.

-Pour te remercier, sourit Irma visiblement satisfaite de son effet. Et puis maintenant, tu pourras leur dire ce que ça fait d'embrasser une fille.

-Tu es totalement folle, rit la blonde. Ça ne va pas plaire à Hanabi.

-J'ai donné mon accord, fit la japonaise aux yeux verts. Mais à une condition.

-Oui, soupira Irma rêveuse. Ce soir ça va être chaud. Enfin, le mieux ce sera quand j'aurais raconté ça à Caleb.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? paniqua Cornelia.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va être chaud comme la braise après. Ce sera à toi d'en profiter.

-On va finir par être en retard les filles, interrompit Taranee.

-Au fait, vous savez pas la dernière, continua Irma.

-Irma, pria la métisse souriant à moitié malgré elle.

-Taranee a passé la nuit chez Nigel. Elle ne fait plus parti du clan des vierges.

-Chut !

-Il ne reste plus que toi Hay Lin.

-Oui, on dirait, fit la chinoise avec un sourire crispé en se détournant pour ne pas que ses amies ne voient ses yeux mélancoliques. »

Les filles entrèrent enfin dans le lycée (après un dernier baiser échangé par les deux couples). Eric proposa à Hanabi d'aller s'entraîner mais cette dernière refusa.

« Je vais aider la mère d'Irma à faire le ménage, dit-elle. Elle m'héberge alors je lui dois bien ça.

-Très bien, acquiesça Eric. Alors à cet après-midi.

-D'accord. »

Eric disparut immédiatement.

Hanabi marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette légère comme le vent qui la suivait depuis le haut des toits. Le suiveur attendit qu'elle soit entrain de traverser un parc désert à cette heure matinale pour passer à l'action. Hanabi ne perçut les sifflements des shuriken qu'au dernier moment. Trop tard. Si elle put en éviter quelques uns, d'autres la blessèrent, l'entaillant par endroit, se figeant dans sa chair.

L'attaquant se laissa descendre avec légèreté devant elle. Il resta à une dizaine de mètres de la kunoichi. Ses yeux blancs reflétaient une excitation sadique. Il se lécha les lèvres en un geste de gourmandise effrayante.

« Kazero, fit Hanabi.

-Hanabi, dit-il. Je craignais de devoir attendre encore avant de pouvoir te voir seul à seul. Mon envie n'en aurait eu de cesse de monter. Mais je ne pouvais m'attaquer à toi quand tu étais auprès de tes amies et d'Eric.

-Tu veux te battre ? demanda t-elle en faisant surgir son bâton malgré la douleur. »

Kazero sourit et lança un nouveau shuriken qui désarma Hanabi sans difficulté.

« Tu es trop faible pour espérer me tenir tête. Surtout dans cet état. Non. J'ai juste reçu l'ordre de te raviver certains souvenirs oubliés. J'en frémis d'avance.

-Quels souvenirs ?

-Tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler car ton cher oni-chan a fait en sorte que tu ne souviennes de rien. Il en avait déjà le pouvoir. Quelle âme charitable ! Il avait fait ça pour que tu puisses vivre une vie normale, et maintenant, tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier. J'aurais pu lever son sort bien plus tôt mais sa présence m'en a toujours empêcher.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De quelques jours de ton enfance qu'Eric a voilés. Quelques jours parmi les plus importants de ta vie.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu vas comprendre. Tu vas comprendre que ta vie n'a été que mensonge jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Je ne te crois pas. Eric ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. »

Kazero se précipita sur Hanabi, la saisissant d'une main à la gorge. Elle ne pouvait se défendre, il était bien de trop fort.

« Souviens-toi. »

Le Dragon de l'air posa son autre main sur ses yeux d'émeraude. Le corps d'Hanabi fut parcouru de frissons. Quand il la relâcha, la jeune fille avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol de terre. Sa respiration était saccadée et son corps parcourut de spasmes. Instinctivement, elle se replia en position fœtale. De ses yeux, devenus inexpressifs, des larmes se mirent à couler.

Kazero la regarda avec délectation. Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Ce spectacle l'inspirait. Il s'en alla à la recherche d'une jeune proie pour son appétit dérangé, laissant Hanabi gémir silencieusement.


	28. Où est elle ?

**CHAPITRE XXVIII : OU EST-ELLE ?**

A l'heure du déjeuner, les WITCH prirent une table. Elles appréciaient ces moments de convivialité plus encore qu'avant. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, ce fut Taranee qui se retrouva le centre de l'attention. La jeune métisse rougit et malgré ses supplications, Irma se montra impitoyable.

« Et une vierge de moins ! s'exclama la gardienne de l'eau.

-Ne crie pas si fort, fit Taranee.

-Il ne faut pas avoir honte. Tu es entrée dans le clan de celles qui se font plaisir avec plaisir !

-Tu as eu peur ? demanda Will.

-Oui. Je mentirais si je disais le contraire. Jusqu'au dernier moment, j'ai douté et j'ai failli lui dire d'arrêter. J'ai eu mal. Très mal. Mais comme vous me l'aviez dit, au bout d'un moment, c'est le plaisir qui a remplacé la douleur. Nigel a été très doux.

-Et alors ? Et alors ? questionna Irma.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu en as eu un.

-Un quoi ?

-Un orgasme bien sûr ?

-Chut ! Ne parle pas si fort.

-T'es pas marrante. Tu pourrais nous le dire, on est tes amies.

-Est-ce que je te demande si Hanabi arrive à te faire jouir ?

-Elle y arrive très bien. Je suis obligée d'étouffer mes cris dans l'oreiller quand on se fait un câlin et que ma mère et mon frère sont à la maison. Par contre quand il n'y a personne, je m'en donne à cœur joie ! Je crois que les voisins nous ont entendus. Ils nous ont regardés bizarrement l'autre jour, et la veille on était toute seule.

-C'est l'amour fou, sourit Will.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie. Alors ?

-Tu n'abandonnes jamais, dit Taranee.

-Jamais. Alors ?

-Oui. J'ai joui. Et c'était très bon.

-Hay Lin, tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner ou quoi ? questionna Cornelia. »

Hay Lin avait déjà fini son entrée, une assiette de saucisse-purée et son dessert. Pendant la discussion de ses amies, elle s'était levée pour demander du rab et continuait à manger avec entrain. Ce n'était pas habituel chez la jeune chinoise de manger autant. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait même doublé sa consommation de bonbons déjà largement au dessus de la moyenne.

« Euh…oui c'est ça, balbutia t-elle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je me suis levé trop tard.

-Faut avoir jeûné durant au moins trois semaines pour prendre une double-ration de cette purée à l'eau, ironisa Irma.

-Je trouve que tu manges beaucoup depuis quelques temps, fit remarquer Will. Tu devrais faire attention ou tu vas devenir énorme. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas de souci particulier en ce moment.

-Non. Tout va bien. C'est juste que je crains de ne pas passé en terminal.

-Arrête, contredit Cornelia. Tu es loin d'être nulle. Si l'une de nous devait s'inquiéter, ce serait Irma.

-Je ne répondrais même pas à ça, finit Irma. »

Hay Lin se sentait mal. Elle avait encore menti à ses amies. Durant encore combien de temps leurs cacherait-elle la vérité ? Quand aurait-elle le courage de leur dire ? Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle sentait sa tête lui tourner. Elle s'engouffra dans les toilettes, refermant la porte de la cabine derrière elle. Il était temps d'arriver. Elle eut à peine le temps de se pencher au dessus de la cuvette qu'elle y déversa une partie de ce qu'elle avait mangé au déjeuner.

Elles le remarqueraient un jour. C'était obligé…

Le soir, Irma eut la surprise de ne pas voir Hanabi l'attendre à la grille. Peut-être était-elle seulement en retard ? Elle décida de rentrer, espérant la trouver sur le chemin. Mais elle ne la croisa pas. Peut-être que le ménage n'était pas terminé à la maison. Irma souriait en pensant au massage qu'elle allait prodiguer à sa petite amie pour la délasser de cette journée de labeur.

Lorsqu'Irma arriva, elle trouva sa mère entrain de préparer le dîner. Elle vint l'embrasser et sentir le fumet qui s'élevait des casseroles.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda sa mère.

-Oui, comme d'habitude, répondit-elle. Hanabi est dans la chambre ?

-Non. Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi.

-Elle est peut-être avec Eric. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Vous avez tout nettoyé ?

-Moi oui, mais Hanabi n'est pas revenu depuis ce matin.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a dû passer la journée avec Eric.

-Elle avait promis de venir t'aider. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas respecter une promesse.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Elle m'aidera une prochaine fois. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas être en retard pour le dîner. »

Irma alla commencer ses devoirs. Hanabi n'arriva pas. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Avec les Kagebushis dans le coin, on ne sait jamais. Sa mère appela Chris et Irma pour manger. Irma descendit en pensant trouver Hanabi assise à la table. Mais elle n'était toujours pas là. Malgré tout son optimisme, elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Irma se saisit du téléphone et appela Hay Lin. Elle demanda à parler à Eric.

« Moshi moshi, fit-il. Euh…allo.

-Eric, est-ce que Hanabi est avec toi ?

-Non. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce matin. Elle n'est pas chez toi.

-Non. Je m'inquiète. Elle n'était pas là de la journée.

-Je vais la chercher. Reste chez toi au cas où elle arriverait. »

Irma se mit à table mais elle ne toucha à presque rien. Toute son attention était tournée vers la porte. Guettant tout bruit de quelqu'un entrant. Ce ne fut pas le bruit de la porte qui la fit sursauter mais celui du téléphone. La mère d'Irma répondit.

« Allo, fit-elle.... Oui… Oui, une japonaise… »

Irma se rapprocha.

« Nous arrivons tout de suite. »

Jeanne raccrocha et se tourna vers sa fille.

« Hanabi est à l'hôpital, informa t-elle. Elle a été trouvée dans un parc, blessée et sans connaissance. Elle n'avait pas de papiers sur elle mais comme elle avait ma carte de visite, ils ont appelé.

-A l'hôpital ! s'exclama Irma.

-Viens, on y va. »

En arrivant à l'hôpital, elles furent accueillies par un médecin qui leur en dit plus sur l'état d'Hanabi.

« Votre amie n'a rien de grave physiquement, il semblerait qu'elle ait reçu des coups de couteau. Mais psychologiquement, ça à l'air plus grave. Elle ne réagit à aucuns stimuli extérieurs. Elle ne fait que fixer le vide devant elle. Je suppose que l'attaque qu'elle a subi l'a choquée.

-Impossible, souffla Irma.

-Mademoiselle Lair ?

-Hanabi est solide comme un roc. Elle sait se défendre. Ce n'est pas une attaque au couteau qui peut la mettre dans cet état.

-C'était peut-être l'attaque de trop.

-Est-ce que je peux la voir ? S'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr. C'est cette chambre. »

Irma laissa sa mère avec le médecin. Elle entra dans la chambre. La jeune japonaise était allongée dans son lit. Elle fixait le plafond d'un regard vide. Elle n'avait même pas regardé vers la porte lorsqu'Irma était entrée. La gardienne de l'eau s'approcha et lui prit la main. Hanabi ne referma pas ses doigts sur elle. D'un geste affectueux, Irma lui remit quelques cheveux dans le bon ordre.

« Ma chérie, c'est moi, dit-elle. Réponds-moi s'il te plait. »

Le silence demeura. Pas un mouvement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tout ira bien maintenant. Je suis sûre que tu vas vite te remettre. Tu es forte. Bientôt tu souriras de nouveau. Tu me prendras dans tes bras. Tu m'embrasseras. »

Irma se pencha sur son amoureuse et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues d'Hanabi.


	29. Les Ténèbres du Passé

**CHAPITRE XXIX : LES TENEBRES DU PASSE**

Eric était rentré au restaurant en espérant qu'Hanabi était revenue chez Irma. Mais Hay Lin lui appris la nouvelle. Le sang du gardien de l'ombre ne fit qu'un tour et il repartit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, il trouva Jeanne qui parlait avec la secrétaire de l'accueil.

« Ah ! Eric, fit-elle. Je suis soulagé de te voir. Je suis retournée à la maison chercher les papiers d'Hanabi pour les problèmes administratifs mais je n'ai rien trouvé. J'allais demander à Irma mais vu que tu es arrivé et que tu connais Hanabi depuis longtemps…

-Je ne sais pas où elle les a mis, répondit Eric.

-Tant pis, je vais demander à Irma. C'est par là. »

Jeanne guida Eric jusqu'à la chambre de la japonaise. Irma s'était assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit et lui tenait la main. Ses yeux rougis et les traces noires sur ses joues ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle avait pleuré. Jeanne prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la consoler. Eric regarda Hanabi inerte, les yeux ouverts fixant le vide.

« Les médecins disent qu'elle a été choqué, expliqua Irma. Elle a sûrement été attaquée. Elle a des entailles faites par un couteau ou quelque chose y ressemblant. »

Eric examina quelques unes des cicatrices.

« Shurikens, souffla t-il.

-Ce qui veut dire ? questionna Jeanne.

-Les Kagebushis ? fit Irma. Mais ça ne peut pas l'avoir…

-Kazero. Niryu, le Dragon du Vent. Il l'a fait.

-Quoi ? Que lui a-t-il fait ?

-J'aimerais comprendre de quoi vous parlez ! s'exclama Jeanne.

-Je peux soigner Hanabi. Du moins ses souffrances physiques. Pour le mental, je ne sais pas. Elle n'a plus dix ans. Je vais la faire sortir discrètement de l'hôpital.

-Attendez ! arrêta Jeanne. Dîtes-moi ce qui se passe !

-Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer maman, dit Irma. Je te raconterais tout. Je te le promets. Mais pour le moment, il faut qu'Eric emmène Hanabi. Mais il y a un problème, ils ont enregistré nos noms et coordonnées, et ils vont se souvenir.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Sortez de l'hôpital et attendez sur le parking. »

Irma emmena sa mère qui ne comprenait toujours rien. Elles attendirent près de la voiture. Elles attendirent durant cinq minutes jusqu'à entendre une des portière claquer dans leur dos. Jeanne faillit hurler mais sa fille la bâillonna de sa main. Eric portait sa tenue de ninja. Un coup d'œil dans la voiture permettait de voir Hanabi toujours inconsciente sur la banquette.

« Je reviens, dit-il. Attendez dans la voiture. »

Jeanne suivit le jeune homme des yeux. Il ne fit que quelques pas quand sa tenue s'estompa et qu'il reprit une allure normale. Irma dut la tirer dans la voiture.

Cinq minutes de plus et Eric ressortit de l'hôpital. Il monta dans la voiture à la place du passager, Irma s'étant installé à côté d'Hanabi. Il déposa les papiers de Jeanne dans le vide-poche et lui demanda de démarrer.

Jeanne ne savait pas dans quoi elle était embarquée. Elle obéit sans même y réfléchir et s'arrêta près du restaurant des parents d'Hay Lin. La gardienne de l'air et sa grand-mère les y attendait. Ils installèrent Hanabi sur un des canapés de la cave. Jeanne attendait les explications en se contentant d'observer. Elle vit Eric s'agenouiller près d'Hanabi, faire une série de signes avec les mains pour ensuite les tendres vers elle. Une ombre s'étendit de ses paumes et enveloppa la jeune fille.

« J'ai refermé ses blessures physiques, dit-il en se relevant. Mais comme je le pensais, ses blessures mentales sont bien plus graves et cette fois-ci, je ne pourrais rien faire.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Irma. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle a rencontré Niryu. Et il a dû réveiller des souvenirs que j'avais voilés il y a des années.

-Raconte-moi.

-Kazero est un psychopathe. On le sait depuis qu'il est enfant. Il aime faire souffrir pour son propre plaisir. Quand il est arrivé à l'adolescence, ses pulsions sexuelles se sont intensifiées. Il aimait violer les jeunes filles aux alentours du clan, en particulier les petites filles. Mais l'une de ses premières victimes fut une fille du clan. Une fillette de dix ans, orpheline. Il l'a emmenée à l'écart, la battue et la violée durant des heures. C'était Hanabi. »

Durant qu'il débitait ces quelques phrases, Irma, comprenant petit à petit, blanchissait à vu d'œil.

« Et tu ne l'as pas protégée ? fit-elle d'une voix cassée.

-Je n'étais pas là, continua Eric. J'étais dans les montagnes à m'entraîner avec mon maître. Quand je suis revenu, cela faisait plusieurs heures que le martyre d'Hanabi durait. Mes pouvoirs de l'ombre commençaient déjà à se montrer. J'ai tout de suite senti la détresse d'Hanabi. J'ai accouru à sa rescousse. J'ai failli tuer Kazero ce jour là.

-Pourquoi faillit ? Tu aurais dû le tuer.

-J'en avais envi, mais mon maître à arrêter mon bras. Il était quand même un des espoirs du clan. J'ai soigné Hanabi. Et j'ai voilé sa mémoire pour qu'elle ne se souvienne jamais de ce jour. Mon maître a fait jurer à Kazero de ne jamais ébruiter cette affaire. Il m'a également fait faire le même serment. C'était surtout pour le bien d'Hanabi.

-Et maintenant, il a détruit le voile que tu avais mis, dit Hay Lin. Hanabi se souvient de ce jour. Et en plus elle sait que sa vie n'est qu'un mensonge. »

Irma était penchée sur Hanabi. Elle était secouée de tremblement nerveux. Hay Lin s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules pour la soutenir.

« Je vais le tuer, souffla la gardienne de l'eau. Je vais le tuer ! »

Les canalisations d'eau fixées aux murs se mirent à trembler dangereusement.

« Calme-toi Irma, fit Eric. Tu auras ta vengeance. Je te le promets. Je vais chercher Niryu et te l'amener.

-Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda la grand-mère d'Hay Lin. Et si c'est ce qu'il veut ? T'attirer dehors pour s'en prendre à toi seul à seul.

-C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Il aurait dû mourir il y sept ans. »

Eric fit apparaître du néant son sabre noir et sa tenue de ninja. Il sortit du restaurant sous les yeux ébahis de Jeanne. La mère d'Irma osa faire un pas vers sa fille.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? questionna t-elle.

-Nous allons vous apporter du thé, fit la grand-mère en attirant sa petite-fille en dehors de la cave. »

Irma fut bien obligée de tout lui raconter. La Muraille, Meridian, les Gardiennes, les Kagebushis,… Jeanne l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Ce que lui racontait sa fille avait l'air d'un roman d'Heroic Fantasy pour adolescents. Mais elle était obligée de se rendre à l'évidence de la véracité de ses dires à la vu des actes d'Eric.

Jeanne fit un aller-retour chez elle pour ramener quelques affaires à Irma. La jeune fille ne voulait pas quitter Hanabi. Quand elle revint, la grand-mère de Hay Lin lui proposa une tasse de thé pour la requinquer.

« Je sais que ça doit faire bizarre d'apprendre tout ça sur votre fille, dit-elle.

-Elle m'a cachée tant de choses. Je sais que c'était pour mon bien, pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, est-ce qu'elle aurait tout simplement disparu comme tant d'enfants chaque année ? Ou aurais-je eu le droit à une explication ?

-Je dois avouer qu'on n'y a jamais pensé. Cela faisait des années que les gardiennes n'avaient pas eu à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Elles ne s'en servaient que pour se rendre à Meridian et aider la population de ce monde par des actions qu'on pourrait qualifier d'entraide.

-Alors ces jours où Irma partait avec ses amies et que je n'arrivais pas à la joindre sur son portable ?

-Elles vont régulièrement à Meridian. Elles ont beaucoup d'amis là-bas. En particulier la Reine de Meridian, Elyon.

-La jeune fille qui a disparu il y a quelques années !

-Et maintenant, elles doivent affronter un nouvel ennemi. Un ennemi que rien n'arrêtera.

-Elles risquent leurs vies.

-C'est leur mission. Elles ont mis du temps à l'accepter au début. Mais maintenant, elles savent que de leur force dépendent l'avenir de peuples entiers. Ceux de notre monde, de Meridian et de bien d'autres.

-Et si elles ne voulaient que vivre une vie normale ?

-Pour elles, c'est ça une vie normale. »


	30. Le Dragon du Vent

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Ce chapitre comporte des éléments pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles. Même s'il ne s'agit là que d'une version « allégée », ce site n'allant pas au-delà d'une interdiction au moins de seize ans, la scène décrite est d'une rare violence. Sur l'autre site où est publié cette fic, ce chapitre à lui seul fut la raison de son classement en catégorie interdite au moins de dix-huit ans. Pour ceux qui voudraient découvrir ce chapitre dans sa version intégrale et originale, il faudra aller sur .

**CHAPITRE XXX : LE DRAGON DU VENT**

Eric parcourait la ville d'Heatherfield et ses alentours de toit en toit. Il voulait trouver Kazero et lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Hanabi.

« Ce malade aurait dû mourir il y a sept ans. »

Il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase. Comme un aveu de sa propre faiblesse de l'époque. Son maitre ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Il voulait lui donner une deuxième chance. Comment n'a-t-il pas vu le monstre qu'il allait devenir ? Ou pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu le voir ? Ces questions restaient en suspens.

La nuit serait encore longue. Kazero était tel le vent : insaisissable. Mais il le saisirait. Quoiqu'il en coûte.

Hanabi n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Elle continuait inlassablement à fixer le vide. Malgré ses amies, toutes réunies, qui lui disaient qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose, elle refusait. La fatigue se faisant plus forte, elle finit par s'endormir au pied du canapé sur lequel était couché la japonaise. Elle était endormie mais sa main restait accrochée à celle de son amoureuse. Les filles décidèrent de l'installer plus confortablement en l'allongeant à côté de sa petite amie. Sans même se réveiller, ses bras l'entourèrent.

« Irma s'est endormie, dit Will à Jeanne en remontant au rez-de-chaussée du restaurant. On l'a allongée à côté d'Hanabi car elle ne lui a pas lâchée la main.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Irma aussi éprise de quelqu'un, sourit Jeanne. Je crois que c'est le grand Amour. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur elles ? D'abord le père d'Irma, et maintenant ça.

-Et puis moi aussi, avoua Cornelia. Au début, je ne faisais pas confiance en Hanabi et Eric. Je me méfiais même totalement d'eux. Je disais que c'était des ennemis. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. C'est vrai, Irma n'a jamais été aussi heureuse. Aucun garçon avec lequel elle est sortie ne la faite sourire comme Hanabi y arrive. Irma est une amie très proche. Peut-être même ma plus proche amie avec Elyon. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Et son bonheur, c'est avec Hanabi qu'elle l'aura. »

Les autres WITCH se sourirent. Elles savaient toutes depuis longtemps que les innombrables joutes verbales entre Irma et Cornelia cachaient une profonde et sincère amitié. Will se dit qu'elle avait été bête de croire que seule la méfiance avait dicté sa conduite à la gardienne de la terre. C'était avant tout l'amitié et l'inquiétude qui va avec qui l'avait poussé à dire ces choses sur Hanabi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Irma soit malheureuse.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était sombre. La faible et blafarde lumière de la lune ne filtrait que par quelques interstices entre les planches qui obstruaient les diverses ouvertures. Le peu qui était visible donnait une idée d'un bâtiment abandonné et sale. Des gravas, des papiers, des déchets en tous genre étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Le silence y était quasiment absolu. Seul le vent murmurait entre les planches. Un rat courait sur le sol, slalomant entre les déchets et excréments. Il s'arrêta près d'une forme allongée par terre. La pâleur de la peau aurait pu faire penser à un mannequin en plastique si d'autres rats montés dessus ne lui avaient pas dévoré la chair par endroit. Une étoile de métal était figée dans sa gorge. Une flaque de sang avait coulé de la blessure et s'était répandue dans la poussière. C'était un clochard de toute évidence.

Un cri résonna contre les murs de béton. Une voix jeune, effrayée.

« NON ! Laissez-moi ! »

Le bruit d'un coup, une exclamation de douleur, la rumeur d'un corps tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Kazero se pencha sur la fillette. Elle devait avoir sept ou huit ans, pas plus, peut-être moins. Des marques de coups constellaient sa peau diaphane sur son visage et son torse. Son chemisier était déchiré, laissant éclater toute la douceur de sa peau juvénile. Kazero sortit un couteau. Il retira d'un geste sec le reste du chemisier. La fillette, le regard effrayé, eut un mouvement de recul. Le ninja aux yeux blancs l'arrêta en posant le tranchant de sa lame sur sa gorge, entamant légèrement le cuir. Un filet de sang ruissela sur sa peau. Avec avidité et gourmandise, Kazero approcha le visage du cou de sa victime. Il lécha le sang avec délectation.

Des larmes coulaient des yeux apeurés de la gamine. Avec la même passion instable que pour le sang, Kazero les goûta en y faisant glisser sa langue. La fillette gémissait de peur. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. L'effroi la paralysait entièrement. Elle tremblait. Mais loin de l'inciter à arrêter, ces tremblements étaient comme une invitation pour l'esprit dérangé de Niryu. Il glissa la lame de son couteau sous l'élastique de la jupe et la découpa lentement. Il ne restait plus que la petite culotte blanche comme dernière barrière derrière laquelle se cachait la petite fille. Kazero caressa le coton. Le regard de la gamine se fit suppliant.

« Non, soufflait-elle faiblement. Pas là. Laissez-moi. »

Mais rien n'y fit. Ses suppliques excitaient encore plus son agresseur. Il arracha la protection de coton, dévoilant une intimité imberbe.

Sans prêter d'oreille aux dénégations de sa victime, Kazero arracha un cri de douleur à la fillette. Un filet de sang coulait sur ses doigts. Il n'y tenait plus. Il planta son couteau dans la main de la gamine, la clouant au sol. Elle se roula sur le côté de sa main blessée. Pleurant d'autant plus que du sang s'échappait de la blessure. Elle ne vit pas son bourreau se déshabiller. Elle ne le vit nu que lorsqu'il la remit sur le dos sans la libérer du couteau. Instinctivement, elle serra les cuisses. Le ninja la frappa durement à l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, la fillette ne put résister plus longtemps. Niryu lui écarta les cuisses. Il s'appuya contre son bassin. Kazero se figea. La fillette crut y voir l'espoir qu'il s'arrêterait là et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle tomba sur son sourire sadique et avide. Il poussait le vice jusqu'à vouloir voir une dernière lueur d'espoir dans le regard de sa victime. Soudain, la fillette hurla de douleur à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Elle hurlait de douleur. La brûlure de son bas-ventre était telle qu'elle ne sentit pas sa main se déchiqueter autour du couteau un peu plus à chaque instant. Et au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle cessa de hurler. Avait-elle compris qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas ? Sa main s'était libérée du couteau, ce n'était plus qu'un morceau de viande informe.

Elle gémit à peine quand Kazero augmenta le rythme et la violence. Elle sentit un fluide chaud se déverser en elle quand enfin il se figea en poussant un râle de plaisir. Lorsqu'il se retira, elle se dit qu'enfin le calvaire était terminé. Mais elle se sentait sale, elle ressentait ce liquide chaud dans ses entrailles comme une huile visqueuse et nauséabonde. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait disparaître à jamais. Elle se disait que rien ne pourrait la laver, elle serait toujours aussi sale.

Elle ne sentit pas la lame du couteau glisser sur sa gorge. Elle fut prise de soubresauts raides quand son sang s'échappa à gros jets de ses carotides. Kazero se délecta du spectacle de cette petite fille agonisante juste sous lui. Lorsqu'elle fut morte, il se leva et se rhabilla naturellement.

Il avait maintenant autre chose à faire.

Eric continuait ses recherches. Il commençait à se demander ce que cherchait à faire Kazero. Où plutôt à faire Takeshi. Il voyait les ficelles, Kazero n'était qu'une marionnette pour lui. Il était facile de le manipuler en jouant sur sa pathologie, sur sa folie, sur son obsession.

Le gardien de l'ombre arriva à un bâtiment grisâtre visiblement abandonné. Un ancien immeuble de bureau devenu maintenant un abri pour SDF. Il y entra. Il ne vit rien d'autre que des rats au milieu des déchets et des excréments. Il ne percevait aucun son d'une quelconque présence humaine. C'était étrange. Mais quelque chose de familier s'insinua dans ses narines. Une odeur cuivrée. Du sang. Il suivit les effluves et trouva leurs origines. Une demi-douzaine de clochards gisait sur le sol, leur sang répandu sur le sol. Les marques sur leurs cadavres ne laissaient aucun doute au ninja sur l'identité de l'assassin : Kazero.

Eric suivit les traces laissées dans la poussière jusqu'à une autre pièce. A la lumière de la lune filtrant entre les planches, il découvrit le corps encore chaud d'une fillette de sept ou huit ans égorgée. Elle était nue. Son corps portait les marques de coups et de tortures. Sa main était en charpie. Elle avait été violée. Encore une victime de la folie de Niryu.

Eric chercha des traces de Kazero pour le retrouver. Mais rien. Comme-ci quelqu'un les avait effacées. Il savait le Dragon du vent capable de disparaître. La chasse s'annonçait difficile…


	31. Le Poids de l'Eau

**CHAPITRE XXXI : LE POIDS DE L'EAU**

Le lendemain, les WITCH allèrent en cours mais le cœur n'y était pas. Irma n'était pas venue. Will s'inquiétait pour son amie mais aussi pour Eric qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle savait d'expérience qu'il pouvait passer plusieurs jours de suite à traquer sa proie sans se reposer. Cornelia était si inquiète pour Irma qu'elle n'entendit pas quand un professeur lui posa une question et se retrouva avec des devoirs supplémentaires.

A la récréation de 10 heure, Taranee, qui se dirigeait vers la cour pour rejoindre les autres, entendit la voix d'Hay Lin. La chinoise parlait au téléphone.

« Il faut qu'on en parle, dit-elle… Je comprends mais… Non ne raccroche pas ! »

Taranee perçut un sanglot. Elle décida de signaler sa présence à son amie.

« Hay Lin, souffla t-elle. »

La gardienne de l'air avait les yeux rougis par la peine. Des perles de cristal ruisselaient sur ses joues d'albâtre. Elle sécha maladroitement ses larmes d'un revers de manches.

« Ça va, fit-elle. C'est cette histoire avec Hanabi et Irma, ça me fout les boules.

-Tu es sûre ? J'ai entendu la fin de ta conversation téléphonique et…

-Ça n'a rien à voir, coupa immédiatement Hay Lin. Ce n'est pas important. L'important pour le moment c'est de sauver Hanabi et de rassurer Irma.

-Comme tu voudras. Mais si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, nous sommes toutes là. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Je sais. »

Eric cherchait toujours des traces de Kazero. Il enrageait de ne rien trouver. Il voulait le trouver au plus vite pour le ramener à Irma. Il lui avait promis. La jeune gardienne de l'eau n'irait sûrement pas jusqu'à le tuer mais elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait le bourreau de sa petite amie. Elle voulait peut-être même le voir mourir sous ses yeux. En attendant, Eric espérait qu'elle arriverait à ramener Irma parmi les conscients. Elle ne redeviendrait pas comme avant, mais elle serait là. Et il était sûr qu'avec Irma à ses côtés, elle remonterait la pente.

Hanabi ignorait où elle se trouvait. Et pourtant, ce lieu lui semblait étrangement familier. Une forêt sombre où soufflait un vent glacial. Aucun astre ne pointait au travers des feuillages et pourtant, elle percevait le monde qui l'entourait comme par une nuit de pleine lune.

Elle se mit à marcher. Elle savait où elle devait aller. Tout droit. Tout droit à travers la forêt. Sur ce sentier serpentant entre ces arbres qui la regardait de leurs auras vides. Elle crut les entendre murmurer dans le vent. Elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Elle les ignorait et continuait de marcher tout droit.

La forêt s'ouvrit sur une clairière. La forme géométrique n'en était pas naturelle. Jamais clairière n'aurait été si ronde. En son centre, un petit temple de bois s'élevait. Deux statues représentant un lion et un dragon en gardaient l'entrée. Elle s'avança sans peur entre les deux gardiens. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle perçut une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement. Un homme en tenue de shinobi noire se dressait à l'orée de la forêt. Bien que ne pouvant l'identifié à cause du foulard qui lui masquait le visage, elle savait qu'elle le connaissait. L'homme avait le regard vide. Ils restèrent à s'observer durant un long moment.

Soudain, le ninja tendit les mains vers la kunoichi. Une volée de shuriken fusa vers Hanabi. Cette dernière tendit les paumes vers le sol mais rien ne se produisit. Un arbre aurait dû pousser et la protéger. Cela faisait parti de ses pouvoirs. Mais là rien. Elle dut plonger sur le côté pour éviter les projectiles tranchants. Depuis des années, ses pouvoirs de Dragon du bois ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut. Elle avait peur. Puis elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas d'avoir perdu ses dons qui lui faisait peur. L'effroi venait de cet homme. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir qui il était mais il lui faisait peur. Une peur profonde et ancienne. Cet homme lui avait fait mal par le passé. Qui était-il donc ?

Cette peur la paralysa totalement. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Son corps était pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle attendait sans pouvoir réagir que son ennemi lui assène le coup de grâce. Le coup qui la libèrerait. Mais il ne vint pas. Une voix se fit entendre. Une voix qu'elle connaissait, celle de quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, celle de son grand frère.

« Que fais-tu Hanabi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur. Peur comme jamais. Je veux mourir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis sale. Il m'a salit. Je sens la souillure à même ma chair.

-Et tu crois que la mort arrangera ça ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

-Es-tu égoïste au point d'oublier que tu n'es pas seule ? Tu as des gens qui tiennent à toi.

-Que penseront-ils de moi quand ils sauront ?

-Pourquoi cela nous pousserait à te tourner le dos ? »

Cette autre voix était celle de sa première amie parmi les WITCH, celle de Will.

« Hanabi, tu es qui tu es, continua t-elle. Jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons. Tu es devenu une amie précieuse pour nous. Cette histoire va au contraire resserrer les liens entre nous.

-Et Irma ? Voudra t-elle encore de moi ? pleura Hanabi. »

La kunoichi sentit deux bras chaleureux l'entourer. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui l'étreignait. Elle reconnut son parfum.

« Je t'aime Hanabi, fit-elle. Et ça, rien ni personne ne me l'interdira. Si tu doutes de moi, je te prouverais que je resterais avec toi. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Je veux être heureuse. Et il n'y a qu'avec toi que je le serais. »

Hanabi sentit les lèvres douces d'Irma se poser sur sa joue humide de larmes. Elle tourna enfin le visage vers elle et l'embrassa.

Serrant la gardienne de l'eau dans ses bras, Hanabi se releva. Elle remarqua Eric en tenue de combat, le Kuroken à sa hanche et Will en gardienne. Tout deux souriaient, heureux de la voir se relever. Hanabi s'écarta un peu de son amante pour mieux la contempler. Elle pleurait. Hanabi en était heureuse, elle savait qu'elle pleurait pour elle. Elle l'embrassa encore. Puis elle se tourna vers le shinobi. Toute peur avait disparu. Elle se souvenait de son passé. Mais celui-ci ne devait pas influer sur son avenir. C'était à elle de se forger son bonheur.

« Tu ne me vaincras pas Kazero, dit-elle. Tu ne me fais plus peur. C'est toi qui a perdu. Tu as perdu car je ne suis pas seule. »

Hanabi tendit une main vers le sol. Un bâton jaillit et se logea entre ses doigts. Elle se mit en garde. Une volée de shuriken vola vers elle. Tout en s'élançant vers le ninja, elle écarta les projectiles en faisant tournoyer son arme. Elle parvint jusqu'à lui et frappa d'un coup d'estoc au creux de l'estomac, le pliant en deux. Elle tourna sur elle-même et abattit le bâton sur la nuque de Kazero. Le ninja s'effondra dans la terre. Il s'évapora ne laissant aucune trace.

Hanabi se tourna vers Irma, Eric et Will.

« Il faut rentrer maintenant, dit Eric.

-Je sais. »

Irma ne souhaitait pas quitter Hanabi. Ses yeux ne lâchaient plus de larmes mais on sentait que ce n'était que parce qu'elle n'en avait plus à fournir. Cornelia était venue directement du lycée pour voir son amie. Hay Lin préparait du thé à la cuisine. La gardienne de la terre s'assit à côté de son amie et la prit par l'épaule.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle.

-Non, répondit Irma. Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que jamais elle ne se réveillera.

-Je suis sûre que si. Elle n'est pas faible. Elle se réveillera, te sourira et t'embrassera. Tu verras.

-Merci. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Hanabi.

-Toi tu l'aimes non ?

-Plus que tout.

-Alors ça me suffit pour que je veuille qu'elle revienne. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Je préfère quand tu ris et que tu te moques de moi.

-Merci.

-Je peux bien faire ça pour celle qui m'a appris ce que c'était que d'embrasser une fille.

-C'était bien ?

-Pas désagréable. Mais je préfère quand c'est Caleb qui m'embrasse. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Ça te délasserait.

-C'est ta façon de me dire que je sens mauvais.

-Tu ne t'es pas lavé depuis quand ?

-Tu as raison. Tu peux veiller sur elle en attendant.

-Sois tranquille. »

Irma déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hanabi avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Lorsque l'eau chaude de la douche ruissela sur son corps, elle se rendit compte que cela lui procurait un bien fou. Elle n'oubliait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais son corps se détendait imperceptiblement.

Hay Lin apporta un plateau avec trois tasses et des gâteaux. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Irma.

« Elle est allée prendre une douche, renseigna Cornelia.

-Je vois. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est effondrée. Mais dés qu'Hanabi ira mieux, elle s'illuminera comme d'habitude. Elle est comme ça notre Irma. Forte à l'extérieur, mais fragile malgré tout. La c'était le coup de trop.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir te préoccuper d'elle ainsi.

-Elle est ma meilleure amie avec Elyon. Mais ça, je t'interdis de lui dire.

-D'accord, rit la chinoise. »

Un vent glacial s'insinua dans la cave. Cornelia et Hay Lin frissonnèrent de concert. L'été n'était pourtant plus très loin. Quelque chose éveilla leurs sens de gardienne. Ce courant d'air n'avait rien de naturel. Elles sentirent une présence derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent vivement et découvrirent un ninja aux yeux totalement blancs. Même en ne l'ayant jamais vu, elles savaient qu'il s'agissait de Kazero, le Dragon du vent. Ce dernier tendit les mains vers elles. Un vent puissant les fit volées jusqu'au mur, les y plaquant. Sonnées, elles s'effondrèrent au pied du mur quand il les lâcha. Le premier réflexe d'Hay Lin fut de porter sa main à son ventre comme ci elle avait pris un coup à l'estomac.

Kazero s'approcha d'Hanabi. Il la toisait de son regard vide.

« _Ainsi tu es encore en vie_, fit-il. _Je pensais que tu te laisserais mourir. Je t'ai sous-estimée. Tu es la seule que je n'ai pas tuée. Ça m'a toujours dérangé. Mais ton grand-frère et l'ancien maître ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire. Maintenant c'est différend. Je vais pouvoir finir ce que j'avais commencé._ »

Niryu sortit un couteau de lancé. Il allait l'abattre sur Hanabi quand une bouteille de gel douche lui percuta la tempe. Il se tourna vers la lanceuse. Irma, les yeux furieux, le toisait. Kazero sourit.

« Voici donc la petite amoureuse de cette trainée, dit-il.

-Traite-la encore de trainée et je te jure que tu vas souffrir avant de mourir, lança Irma.

-Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sans le Cœur de Kandrakar. Je voulais d'abord en finir avec Hanabi, mais vu que tu veux te battre, je vais t'exhausser. Viens. »

Irma ne se le laissa pas dire deux fois. Elle bondit vers Kazero, tentant de lui asséner un coup de pied. Mais le ninja l'esquiva allègrement et la plia en deux d'un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac. Elle se releva mais fut renvoyer au sol d'un coup à la mâchoire. Il était trop fort pour elle. Il avait raison, sans ses pouvoirs, elle n'était rien. Et pourtant, elle pensa à Eric, ses pouvoirs avaient les mêmes origines que les siens. C'étaient les pouvoirs d'un gardien de la Muraille. Mais lui pouvait les activer quand il voulait. Pourquoi ? Comment y arrivait-il ?

Kazero se détourna d'Irma.

« Je vais tuer celle que tu aimes sous tes yeux, dit-il. Ça te plairait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Irma sentit la fureur monter en flèche en elle. Une force nouvelle venait de s'enflammer dans son âme. La gardienne se releva. Les tuyauteries fixées au mur de la cave se mirent à trembler dangereusement. Kazero se retourna vers Irma. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de haine chez quelqu'un depuis le jour où Eric avait failli le tuer. Les tuyaux éclatèrent. De l'eau jaillit mais ne se déversa pas sur le sol. Elle resta suspendue en l'air, venant entourer Irma comme une aura liquide. Kazero était impressionné. Il lança une volée de shuriken. Ils furent tous arrêtés par la masse d'eau. Lui qui n'avait jamais raté une cible. L'eau se rassembla en une boule devant la jeune fille. La masse d'eau fusa vers le ninja, le percutant dans l'abdomen. Il fut repoussé contre le mur avec violence. Mais cela ne suffirait pas pour le tuer. Il allait réagir quand il sentit l'eau s'étaler sur son corps. Alors il comprit. Immobilisé par la pression, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne put empêcher l'eau de recouvrir son visage, empêchant l'air d'entrer dans ses voies aériennes. Il pouvait retenir sa respiration un long moment, mais il savait que la gardienne ne relâcherait pas son étreinte. Quelle honte de mourir ainsi. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le manque d'air se fit sentir. Il s'agita inutilement. Il hoqueta. Le temps était venu. Par un réflexe incontrôlable, il inspira. De l'eau se déversa dans ses poumons. Il allait mourir. Et durant ses longues minutes d'agonie, les yeux froids et furieux d'Irma ne l'avaient pas lâché. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la haine dans son regard. Puis un voile noire tomba sur ses yeux. Et la mort le prit.


	32. Le Secret d'Hay Lin

**CHAPITRE XXXII : LE SECRET D'HAY LIN**

Irma laissa la colère la quitter quand la vie n'était définitivement plus en Kazero. L'eau s'écoula sur le sol et le cadavre du Dragon du vent s'effondra. Cornelia se releva, supportant Hay Lin de son bras. Elle regarda un instant le corps du shinobi avant de se tourner vers son amie. Elle lui sourit timidement et allait lui dire quelque chose quand une faible voix se fit entendre. Une voix que tous, et surtout Irma, souhaitaient réentendre depuis hier.

« Irma. »

La gardienne de l'eau se jeta auprès d'Hanabi. La jeune japonaise venait d'entrouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le sourire inondé de larmes de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle leva doucement la main vers son visage et essuya une larme.

« Pourquoi tu pleurs ? demanda la japonaise.

-Parce que je suis heureuse de revoir tes yeux et d'entendre ta voix, répondit Irma. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue.

-Jamais tu ne me perdras, nous sommes liées.

-Je le sais maintenant.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas m'avoir abandonnée.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Irma approcha son visage de celui d'Hanabi. Elles s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Les larmes avaient donné aux lèvres d'Irma un goût salé. Tendrement, les bras d'Hanabi entourèrent Irma. Cornelia et Hay Lin sourirent à ce spectacle. Le bonheur revenait enfin.

Eric arriva quelques instants plus tard. Les traces de Kazero l'avaient rapproché petit à petit du restaurant et la peur l'avait gagné. Mais en trouvant les deux jeunes filles enlacées, la peur le quitta aussitôt. Il se dirigea vers le cadavre de Kazero et le regarda un instant. Enfin il était mort. Eric joignit les mains et fit une série de signe. Une sphère ténébreuse engloba le corps. Quand elle se dissipa, il avait disparu.

« Eric. »

C'était Hanabi qui l'appelait. Il se tourna vers elle, retirant dans une volute d'ombre sa tenue de shinobi. Elle se tenait debout devant lui. Irma attendait juste derrière elle.

« _Excuse-moi petite sœur_, dit-il en baissant les yeux. _Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour ton bien._

_-Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, ça prouve que tu tiens à moi. Tu as voulu me protéger, grand frère. Merci._ »

Eric prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il n'avait toujours voulu que son bonheur.

Taranee et Will arrivèrent peu après et furent heureuse de retrouver Hanabi consciente et souriante. Pour fêter ça, Wan Lin, la grand-mère de Hay Lin, invita tout le monde pour dîner. Hanabi voulait d'abord prendre une douche et se changer. Irma l'accompagna. Durant une bonne heure, les deux amoureuses disparurent sans que personne ne s'en inquiète. Elles avaient du temps à rattraper. La mère d'Irma fut également invitée ainsi que son petit frère bien qu'il n'était pas dans la confidence.

Durant le dîner, tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Tous voulaient oublier cette mauvaise journée. Hay Lin mangeait plus que d'habitude encore une fois. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller le sens de l'humour d'Irma. Mais alors que sa grand-mère préparait le thé en compagnie de la mère d'Irma visiblement intéressée, elle se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. Quand elle ressortit elle trouva en face d'elle une Taranee inquiète.

« Tu…tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui, juste un peu malade. Je n'aurais pas dû manger autant.

-J'ai remarqué que tu mangeais beaucoup en ce moment.

-Je brûle pas mal de calories.

-Et que tu allais souvent aux toilettes aussi. Tu ne nous fais pas de la boulimie j'espère.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas.

-J'ai bien une autre théorie.

-Ecoute, je vais bien.

-C'est la semaine de tes règles normalement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hay Lin se figea sur place.

« Non, c'est la semaine prochaine, répondit-elle.

-Menteuse. Si je me souviens bien tu les as la deuxième semaine du mois. C'est-à-dire, la semaine dernière.

-Tu surveilles les règles des autres maintenant ?

-Je le sais car on les as presque en même temps. Je t'ai même dépanné d'une serviette au début de l'année. Dis-moi, depuis quand tu ne les as pas eu ? »

Hay Lin parut sur le point de démentir mais elle baissa les yeux. Elle était découverte.

« Depuis deux mois, avoua t-elle.

-Quoi ? Mais alors tu es…

-Ne le dis pas aux autres s'il te plait. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à mes parents.

-Mais il va bien falloir. Ils vont forcément le remarquer.

-Je sais mais je suis morte de trouille. Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Tu dois me raconter.

-Viens. »

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans la chambre d'Hay Lin. Elles s'assirent sur le lit l'une en face de l'autre.

« C'est quand j'étais à mon camp de découverte aux vacances de Pâques, raconta la chinoise. Il y avait un prof de dessin qui nous faisait des cours. J'ai craqué pour lui malgré son âge. Il a presque trente ans. Et lors d'une soirée, je l'ai séduit. Il a été mon premier et mon seul jusqu'à présent. Le reste du séjour fut magique même si nous devions nous cacher. Et le dernier jour, il m'a avouée qu'il était marié et que donc, tout était fini entre nous. J'ai pleuré. Mais j'ai décidé de ne rien montrer à l'extérieur. Je crois que sur ce point là, j'ai échoué. Et quand est venu la période de mes règles le mois dernier, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Et depuis, je suis terrifiée. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Durant son récit, les larmes étaient montées aux yeux d'Hay Lin. Taranee s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, chuchota t-elle en la berçant. Je suis là. Et les autres aussi te soutiendront et t'aideront. Personne ne te laissera tomber comme lui. »

Malgré ces paroles rassurante auxquelles elle savait pouvoir se fier, Hay Lin sanglota de plus belle. Elles ne redescendirent que plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsque la jeune chinoise parvint à sécher ses larmes.

Durant les jours suivants, Hay Lin demeura distante. Ses amies ne comprenaient pas pourquoi à l'exception de Taranee qui lui trouvait des excuses plausible et qui passait du temps avec elle. Elles essayaient de trouver un moyen d'apprendre la nouvelle aux parents de la jeune chinoise. Le moyen était simple. C'était le courage qui manquait. Hay Lin en venait presqu'à souhaiter que la prochaine bataille contre les Kagebushis arriverait vite. Rien que pour se changer les idées.


	33. Le Dragon du Métal

**CHAPITRE XXXIII : LE DRAGON DU METAL**

Sanryu attendait les ordres de son maître. Il savait déjà ce qu'il adviendrait de lui une fois que Takeshi l'aurait fait. Mais il lui resterait fidèle jusqu'à la fin. C'était ça, son seul et unique but dans la vie. Servir. Dans une vie antérieure, il était peut-être un samouraï. Après tout, le mot « samouraï » signifie « celui qui sert ». Mais le destin s'était montré railleur avec lui. Il n'était pas devenu samouraï, il était devenu ninja du clan des « Guerriers de l'Ombre ».

Takeshi se tourna vers lui. Sanryu savait que son temps était venu de combattre à son tour.

« Ils sont tous tombés maintenant, dit Takeshi. Et Goryu m'a trahi. Il ne reste plus que toi parmi les cinq Dragons. Iras-tu jusqu'au bout de ton engagement pour moi ?

-J'irai où vous me direz d'aller maître, répondit Sanryu. Je suis votre humble serviteur. Même si vous m'ordonnez d'aller en Enfer, j'irai.

-Ce ne sera peut-être pas si éloigné. A ton tour d'aller combattre Eric. Montre-moi le chemin vers la Lumière.

-A vos ordres, maître. »

Will était parvenue à faire en sorte que sa mère l'autorise à dormir chez Hay Lin. Mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment Hay Lin avec qui elle voulait dormir. Enroulée dans le drap avec Eric, elle souriait en appréciant la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Elle pensait déjà à la suite de la nuit alors que le début avait déjà été torride. Mais ce soir, elle se sentait à fleur de peau. La moindre caresse lui prodiguait tant de plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Elle laissait juste à son homme le temps de souffler un peu.

« Hay Lin est bizarre en ce moment, dit-elle pour faire passer le temps. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive.

-Elle a peut-être des soucis et elle attend pour en parler. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre qu'elle se confie à nous. Elle le fera, j'en suis sûr. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur nous et surtout sur vous autres.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle a autant confiance en toi et Hanabi qu'en nous maintenant. Même Cornelia était contente qu'Hanabi soit rétablie. Et depuis, Irma ne la lâche plus du tout. A part pour le lycée. Et encore, elle pense à elle toute la journée et court dehors dés que la cloche sonne.

-Et Hanabi l'attend toujours à la sortie. Elle aussi a besoin de la présence d'Irma en ce moment.

-Elles sont assez fortes toutes les deux pour se remettre de cette dernière épreuve. Par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'Hay Lin ne l'ait plus autant qu'avant.

-Comme je disais : nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

-Oui, fit Will en se relevant un peu pour se placer sur Eric. Mais moi je ne peux plus attendre une seconde de plus. C'est pas vraiment le même sujet mais j'ai envi tout de suite.

-Je me disais bien que tu étais en feu tout à l'heure. Ça me semblait bizarre que tu t'arrêtes à une seule fois.

-J'espère que tu es en forme car ce ne sera pas la dernière non plus. »

Pour toute réponse, Eric s'assit dans le lit pour étreindre sa petite amie. Et alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser passionné, les hanches de la jeune fille commencèrent à onduler.

Le lendemain matin, Will avait les yeux gonflés par la fatigue en allant prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Hay Lin. Mais sous cette fatigue, on pouvait y lire le bonheur. Hay Lin ne posa pas de questions pendant qu'elle lui servait un bol de café.

« Où est Eric ? finit par demander la chinoise.

-A la douche, répondit Will d'une voix éthérée.

-C'est bizarre que tu ne sois pas avec lui !

-J'y étais. Mais il y est resté un peu plus. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

Effectivement, Eric arriva quelques instants plus tard, la mine également fatiguée.

« Bonjour Hay Lin, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Will. Bonjour charmante demoiselle, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Will en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Vous savez, pour se dire bonjour, il faudrait déjà que vous ayez dormi, dit Hay Lin.

-On a l'air si fatigué que ça ? questionna Will.

-Oui. Mais c'est surtout que tu as l'orgasme bruyant ma vieille. Heureusement que mes parents ne sont pas là ce week-end. »

Will essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière son bol de café. Mais on pouvait encore voir ses oreilles écarlates.

« Et ta grand-mère ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu crois qu'elle a entendu ?

-Heureusement qu'elle n'a plus toute son ouïe. »

Le reste de la journée fut assez calme. N'ayant pas dormi de la nuit, Will et Eric s'endormirent sagement dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le divan de la cave. Même l'arrivée des autres gardiennes et d'Hanabi ne les réveilla pas.

« Une longue nuit romantique, fit Irma de nouveau en pleine forme. Ça fait rêver. On devrait essayer mon cœur.

-C'est vrai que c'est tentant, sourit Hanabi en embrassant sa petite amie.

-Vous ne pensez qu'à ça, soupira Taranee.

-Comme ci toi tu ne t'étais pas imaginé dans les bras de Nigel toute une nuit peut-être ? ironisa Irma. Fais attention, ta culotte doit être trempée.

-Irma ! Tu devrais parfois faire comme Cornelia et ne rien dire. »

La blonde regardait rêveusement ailleurs. En soupirant, elle murmura le prénom de son homme.

« Je crois qu'elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle aussi fantasme à mort, sourit Irma.

-Y'en a vraiment pas une pour racheter l'autre, dit Taranee.

-Si, heureusement pour nous, il reste Hay Lin dans le camp des vierges effarouchées. »

La chinoise ne leva pas les yeux vers son amie. Mais cette dernière ne le remarqua pas, ayant reporté son attention sur Hanabi.

Il fallut attendre le soir pour que les deux amoureux se décident de se réveiller. La grand-mère de Hay Lin avait invité tout le monde à dîner. Le repas fut détendu. Hay Lin faisait des efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître. Mais quand sa grand-mère monta se coucher, laissant les amis entre eux, elle se décida à parler. Elle se leva d'un coup.

« J'ai un truc important à vous dire, annonça t-elle. C'est quelque chose de très important dont je n'ai même pas encore parlé à mes parents. Mais je…

-Tu peux tout nous dire, assura Will. Nous garderons le secret.

-Je sais. Mais j'avais besoin de temps. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à en parler maintenant mais si je ne le fais pas, ce ne sera sûrement jamais. »

Hay Lin prit une profonde inspiration. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elle. Elle jeta une œillade à Taranee qui lui sourit légèrement pour l'encourager.

« Voila, il y a un peu plus de deux mois, au camp dans lequel je suis allée pour les vacances, j'ai… »

La baie vitrée donnant sur la rue vola en éclat. Des bris de verre se répandirent sur le sol et les tables. Eric avait jaillit d'un coup, le sabre à la main et l'avait fait tournoyer pour protéger ses amies des éclats tranchants. Une ombra l'entoura lorsqu'il revêtit sa tenue de ninja. Il ne bougeait plus mais gardait le sabre au clair, pendant le long de sa jambe. En face de lui, sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la vitre brisée, se tenait un autre ninja dans la même tenue, les yeux d'une couleur gris fer. Il tenait dans sa main un sabre quasiment identique au Kuroken, mis à part la lame couleur acier.

_« Sanryu_, dit Eric. _C'est donc à ton tour de venir combattre._

_-Oui,_ fit Sanryu. _Et c'est à ton tour de mourir._

_-Je ne peux pas te laisser vaincre. Je ne laisserais pas Takeshi aller vers la Lumière._

_-Tu ignores ce qu'est la Lumière._

_-Tout comme Takeshi._

_-C'est ce que tu crois. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour perdre mon temps en palabre. Viens Gardien de l'Ombre. Viens décider qui doit vivre ou mourir. Arriveras-tu à protéger la Lumière et tes amies ? Ou ferais-je honneur à mon engagement envers Takeshi-sama. Je t'attends. »_

Eric ne se fit pas attendre. Il bondit à travers le trou béant qu'occupait avant la vitre. Les deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent violement. Sanryu bondit en arrière après le choc et se mit à courir au milieu de la rue. Eric lui emboita le pas. Ils se fichaient des voitures qui venaient en tout sens en klaxonnant. Ils se contentaient de les esquiver allègrement par des changements des écarts ou des bonds au dessus.

Les filles avaient accouru dans la rue, suivant du regard les deux guerriers. Hanabi avait déjà revêtu sa tenue.

« J'y vais, dit-elle. Tetsu est le plus fort des cinq Dragons, même quelqu'un comme Eric va avoir besoin d'aide pour le combattre.

-Alors nous venons aussi, lança Cornelia, prenant Will de vitesse. »

Les filles se rendirent dans une ruelle proche pour s'y transformer en Gardiennes loin des regards des passants. Elles s'envolèrent pour suivre les deux combattants. Hay Lin resta quelques instants en arrière. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne maintenant ? Juste au moment où elle allait tout avouer à ses amis. Elle rejeta cette pensé et rejoignit les autres. Ce n'était plus le moment de penser à ça.


	34. Eclats d'Acier

**CHAPITRE XXXIV : ECLAT D'ACIER**

Eric et Tetsu continuaient à courir à travers les rues de la ville. Les passants les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, poussant des cris de stupeur quand le Dragon du métal s'arrêtait pour faire face au Gardien de l'Ombre. Les sabres s'entrechoquaient avec force et violence. Après quelques passes d'arme, ils reprenaient leur course-poursuite.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au-delà des limites de Heatherfield, sur une plaine d'herbe émeraude. Au-dessus d'eux, la lune brillait d'un pâle éclat d'argent. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se faisant face en garde. Le sabre d'Eric se fondait dans les ténèbres nocturnes et on en percevait uniquement les contours. Celui de Tetsu reflétait la lumière de la lune d'un éclat d'acier.

Les yeux de fer du Dragon du métal ne trahissaient aucune peur ni aucune faiblesse. Il n'avait pas le droit de faillir. Mourir, oui. Faillir, non. Il devait donner le meilleur de lui-même pour faire honneur à son maître. Son sabre se couvrit d'une aura bleutée.

« Tu veux te battre à fond tout de suite Tetsu, dit Eric.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, fit-il. Je dois te tuer et ensuite, je m'en prendrais à ta petite amie et ses copines.

-Tu ne pourras t'en approcher. Je ne te laisserais pas quitter cette plaine vivant.

-Alors viens gardiens de l'Ombre. »

Eric s'élança à l'attaque. Son sabre rencontra une fois de plus celui de Tetsu. Il enchaîna d'un coup de pommeau en se retournant et repoussa le Dragon du métal d'un coup de talon au corps. Ce dernier se réceptionna et arma son sabre en arrière. L'aura qui entourait sa lame s'intensifia. Il hurla en frappant devant lui malgré la distance qui le séparait d'Eric. Son sabre s'allongea un instant pour venir frapper la lame noire qu'Eric avait mis en protection. Tetsu sauta pour frapper d'un coup de pied sauté latéral au visage. Une fois ses pieds reposés au sol, il fit une coupe horizontale au corps qui entailla les vêtements du ninja de l'ombre.

Un hoquet d'horreur attira l'attention de Sanryu. Il se tourna pour remarquer la présence des Gardiennes et d'Hanabi. Il reporta rapidement son attention sur Eric qui revenait à l'attaque. Tetsu para l'attaque. Un tanto apparut dans son autre main. Il le planta dans l'abdomen d'Eric. Cette fois-ci, le hoquet d'horreur de Will se transforma en un véritable cri quand elle vit l'homme qu'elle aimait vaciller et tomber à genoux, du sang s'écoulant de sa blessure.

Will, oubliant la présence de l'ennemi, vola jusqu'à Eric et le soutint en l'entourant de ses bras.

« Eric, fit-elle. Eric.

-Will, souffla t-il. Eloigne-toi, c'est dangereux. »

Tetsu regarda un instant le couple. Puis il se tourna vers les autres filles. Hanabi s'était avancée, son bâton surgissant du sol pour se loger dans ses mains. Ses yeux d'émeraude lançaient des éclairs.

_« A nous deux Tetsu,_ lança t-elle.

_-Traitresse,_ murmura t-il. _Tu ne mérites que la mort. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te punir. »_

Hanabi attaqua d'un coup de bâton de haut en bas. Le bois résonna contre le métal. Tout de suite, elle enchaîna en faisant tournoyer son arme pour tenter une frappe latérale. Une fois de plus, elle ne rencontra que le métal froid de la lame. Tetsu contre-attaqua d'un coup de pied direct à l'abdomen et enchaîna avec un retourné au visage qui propulsa la kunoichi au sol.

Tetsu s'approcha de sa proie mais un jet d'eau le manqua de peu, ayant sauté en arrière. Les gardiennes vinrent se placer entre les Dragons du bois et du métal. Des flammes brûlaient déjà autour des mains de Taranee. Des racines grouillaient autour des pieds de Cornelia. Une tornade tournoyait autour d'Hay Lin. Des serpentins d'eau s'enroulaient autour d'Irma. Tetsu sourit.

« Venez gardiennes, invita t-il en écartant les bras. »

Le tanto qui armait sa main gauche se transforma en un autre katana. Il se mit en garde.

Irma fut la première à s'élancer. Elle avait entouré ses bras de deux masses d'eau. Les sabres de Sanryu s'arrêtaient dans cette armure liquide. Ils y restèrent même bloqués. Le ninja aux yeux d'acier dû les lâcher pour pouvoir esquiver le coup de pied de la gardienne. Désarmé, il bloqua avec son avant-bras le coup de pied latéral de Taranee venant de sa droite. Puis il dut lever les bras en croix au-dessus de sa tête pour bloquer le coup écrasant d'Hay Lin. Il voulut bondir en arrière pour sortir de la zone d'attaque des Gardiennes, mais des racines surgissant du sol lui avaient entravé les jambes. Les Gardiennes s'apprêtaient à le frapper de nouveau. Un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Tetsu saisit la cheville de Taranee au vol et utilisa sa propre force contre elle-même pour l'envoyer contre Irma. Lors du choc entre les deux filles, Irma perdit le contrôle sur ses boucliers d'eau. Tetsu en profita pour reprendre ses sabres. D'un mouvement vif et précis, il trancha les racines. Il bondit en se retournant en l'air pour frapper d'un coup de talon qui toucha Hay Lin au plexus. La chinoise roula sur le sol avant de s'arrêter. Son premier réflexe fut de porter sa main à son ventre. Cornelia arracha un rocher du sol et l'envoya sur le ninja. Ce dernier le coupa facilement. Il vint au contact de la gardienne de la terre et la frappa de ses sabres.

Cornelia poussa un gémissement de douleur en s'effondrant. Un liquide ocre se répandait autour d'elle. Will n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son amie était éviscérée. Ses tripes se répandaient sur le sol tel un tapis de chair.

« NON ! hurla Will. »

Elle se releva d'un coup et tendit la main vers Tetsu. Le ninja ne vit que de la fureur dans ses yeux avant d'être aveuglé par la lumière de l'onde d'énergie projetée par la gardienne. Jamais il n'avait vu de lumière si intense. Il resta subjugué par ce spectacle jusqu'au dernier moment où il mit ses sabres en croix devant lui. L'onde d'énergie explosa au contact.

Lorsque la poussière soulevée par l'explosion retomba, Will vit avec stupeur que le Dragon du métal était toujours debout. L'acier de ses sabres avait changé de forme pour devenir un bouclier devant lui. Tetsu fit reprendre leur forme normale à ses armes.

« Impressionnant, dit-il. »

Sanryu pensa tout de suite à une chose. La Liseuse de rêves disait que la Lumière se trouvait à Heatherfield. Et elle avait dit autre chose. Le Gardien de l'Ombre serait nécessaire pour que la Lumière se dévoile. Eric s'était lié d'amour avec la Gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar. Il lui avait appris à faire face aux Kagebushis. Grâce à lui, elle était devenue une vraie guerrière, elle avait mûri. Tout se tenait. C'était elle : la Lumière. Il devait aller prévenir son maître.

« Nous nous reverrons, Gardiennes, dit-il. »

Le Dragon du métal disparut mystérieusement.

Will se précipita vers Cornelia. La blonde perdait de plus en plus de sang. Les larmes de cristal de Will se mêlèrent au sang. Elle releva la tête et vit Eric qui s'était relevé malgré sa blessure. Sa main appuyée sur sa plaie s'entoura d'un halo d'ombre. Quand il la retira, sa blessure n'était plus.

« Eric ! appela Will au bord de la crise de nerf. Viens ! Cornelia va mourir ! »

Eric leva les yeux vers sa petite amie. Il avait le regard encore hagard. Il fit quelques pas vers elle et vacilla, tombant à genoux.

« Vite Eric ! cria encore Will. »

Difficilement, il se releva de nouveau. Il parvint jusqu'aux deux filles. Cornelia ne bougeait plus. Son pouls était de plus en plus faible. Eric tendit les mains vers sa blessure. Le halo d'ombre apparut. Mais il était trop faible et il se dissipa quand le gardien de l'Ombre ferma les yeux.

« Eric, pleurait Will. S'il te plait. »

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre pleurer. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle pleure. Il rouvrit les yeux et remit ses mains au dessus de la blessure. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour produire un nouvel halo d'ombre. La blessure de Cornelia se referma. Et quand se fut fini, Eric tomba dans la poussière, éreinté.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau dans la cave du restaurant des parents d'Hay Lin. Sur l'autre divan était allongée Cornelia. Un jeune homme se tenait à son chevet. Eric reconnut Caleb. Eric se redressa. Il était encore faible. La tête lui tournait. Il perçut le bruis de pas précipité dans l'escalier. Il ne fit que deviner la silhouette coiffé d'auburn qui vint se loger dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour reconnaître la douce chaleur de Will. Il embrassa ses cheveux.

Descendant l'escalier à un rythme plus lent, Irma, Hanabi, Taranee et Hay Lin souriaient de la scène. Mais alors qu'elle allait descendre de la dernière marche, Hay Lin fut prise d'un malaise et manqua de tomber lourdement sur le sol si Taranee n'avait pas eu le réflexe de l'attraper.

« Hay Lin ! fit la gardienne du feu. Ça va ? »

La chinoise ne put répondre, elle vomit sur le sol de l'acide gastrique mêlé de sang. Caleb vint tout de suite aider Taranee à porter Hay Lin jusqu'au divan d'où s'était levé Eric.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Will, sentant les larmes revenir.

-Elle a pris un coup durant le combat contre Sanryu, rappela Taranee. Un coup au ventre, ajouta t-elle en palissant. Eric, fais quelque chose. Vite !

-Je m'en occupe, dit Eric. Ne vous en faîtes pas, sa vie n'est pas en danger.

-La sienne non, mais celle de son bébé… »

Le ciel aurait pu tomber sur le restaurant que le silence n'aurait pas été plus intense. Eric fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il tendit les mains vers Hay Lin et l'entoura de son aura. Il chercha à la guérir jusqu'au plus profond d'elle.

Lorsqu'il arrêta, il se tourna vers Taranee.

« Son bébé va bien, dit-il simplement avant de se rasseoir pris d'un étourdissement. »

Tous regardèrent la chinoise. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

« C'est ça que tu voulais nous dire tout à l'heure ? demanda Will.

-Oui, avoua Hay Lin. J'avais peur mais je tenais que vous le sachiez. Je… je suis enceinte de plus de deux mois. Je n'en ais pas encore parlé à mes parents. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« Et bien, souffla Irma. Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus une vierge parmi nous.

-Irma, reprit Taranee. Voyons. »

Mais Will et Hanabi s'étaient mises à rire, bientôt imitée par Hay Lin. Taranee se joignit à elles.

Hay Lin était rassurée d'avoir avoué ce secret à ses amies. Elle sentait maintenant assez de courage en elle pour en parler à ses parents. Parce qu'elle savait que ses amies la soutiendraient toujours.

**NDA :** Un tanto est un poignard japonais ressemblant à un sabre katana en plus petit.


	35. Après la bataille

**CHAPITRE XXXV : APRES LA BATAILLE**

Les rires continuèrent un moment. Mais Caleb, qui ne s'était pas joint à l'hilarité générale, toussota pour attirer l'attention. Ses yeux étaient furibonds.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, dit-il. Mais j'aimerais dire quelque chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Cornelia, elle a juste besoin de repos, assura Eric.

-Si, justement je m'inquiète ! s'emporta le capitaine de la garde royale de Meridian. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés tous les deux dans leurs vies, les filles ont failli être tuées plus d'une fois. Cornelia a été éventrée aujourd'hui ! Et vous allez me dire que c'est pas votre faute peut-être ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Takeshi cherche à m'éliminer car je me dresse entre lui et la Lumière. Mais même si nous n'étions pas là, les Kagebushis auraient été un ennemi à combattre pour les Gardiennes.

-Qui nous le prouve ?

-Est-ce que les Gardiennes chargées de protéger les mondes laisseraient les Ténèbres se répandre ?

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Toi dont l'élément est l'Ombre.

-L'Ombre fait parti de ce monde. Qu'elle soit sombre ne signifie pas qu'elle est maléfique.

-Tu n'as fait qu'apporter la Mort avec toi. Ton ancêtre spirituelle était une traîtresse ! Elle a tué toutes les premières Gardiennes !

-Je ne suis pas elle.

-Mais tu les mèneras à leur perte !

-Caleb ! poussa une voix derrière lui. »

Il se retourna. Cornelia le regardait avec un air légèrement fatigué. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle se força à s'asseoir.

« Tu devrais rester allongé, conseilla Caleb. »

Il ne fit même pas attention à la main de Cornelia qui vint lui cingler la joue.

« Cornelia, souffla t-il.

-Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? gronda t-elle. Si Eric n'était pas là, plusieurs d'entre nous seraient mortes. JE serais morte ! Il nous apprend à nous battre pour vaincre les Kagebushis. Il a réussi à rendre le sourire à Will alors qu'elle déprimait. Et Hanabi, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rendre Irma plus heureuse. Et tu voudrais qu'ils partent ? Tu voudrais voir Irma pleurer durant des heures ou Will se morfondre. Toi, tu étais à Meridian, tu ne les as pas vues. Moi je les ais vu quand Matt a quitté brutalement Will et quand Hanabi était inconsciente après l'attaque de Niryu et qu'Irma perdait espoir ! Je ne veux plus les revoir comme ça. Il m'a soigné ! Il a sauvé Will et Irma ! Il a appris à Taranee à avoir confiance en elle !

-Et il a sauvé mon bébé, dit Hay Lin, se souvenant que Cornelia n'était pas au courant.

-Tout à fait, il… Quoi ? »

Cornelia fixait son amie avec des yeux effarés. Puis elle se reprit et lança à Caleb un nouveau regard de reproche.

« Tu présentes tes excuses tout de suite ! ordonna t-elle. »

Caleb avait comme rétréci. Le capitaine se tourna vers Eric et Hanabi.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il.

-Ce n'est rien, Fit Eric. Cela prouve, si besoin il y avait, que tu tiens à Cornelia et aux autres autant que je tiens à elles. »

Cornelia se laissa aller dans le canapé. Son regard se porta sur Hay Lin.

« Hay Lin, tu es enceinte ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui, répondit la chinoise le regard un peu fuyant.

-Depuis quand ?

-Un peu plus de deux mois.

-Je vois. Donc c'est bien Taranee la dernière à avoir perdu sa virginité, finit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

-Cornelia ! s'exclama la métisse. C'est pas vrai ! Après Irma, toi ! Y en n'a pas une pour racheté l'autre.

-Bien joué ma grande, rit Irma. Au fait, Caleb, j'ai un petit truc à te dire.

-Irma non ! interdit Cornelia.

-L'autre jour, j'ai offert à ta chère et tendre un baiser. Et elle a aimé ça.

-Ne l'écoute pas ! »

Mais Caleb la regardait en souriant.

« Quoi ? fit-elle.

-Et bien, dit-il. C'est assez… motivant de t'imaginer embrasser une fille.

-Je croyais que le terme était « excitant », ajouta Irma.

-La ferme Irma, ordonna Cornelia sans arriver à réprimer un sourire. Je crois que je vais aller me reposer chez moi. Tu veux bien me raccompagner Caleb.

-Bien sûr.

-Elle a raison, dit Taranee. Elle y sera plus au calme pour se reposer vu que ses parents et sa sœur ne sont pas là pour quelques jours. »

Cornelia s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Irma lui lança un sourire inquisiteur.

« Se reposer, hein ? pouffa t-elle. Bien sûr. »

La blonde rougit en tirant son petit ami vers l'escalier. Le couple s'en alla rapidement. Tous se mirent à rire. Sauf Taranee.

« Il y a un truc que je n'ai pas compris ? fit Taranee.

-C'est parce que tu es encore un peu vierge dans ta tête, lança Irma.

-Oh non ! Elle est lancée. Hanabi, tu peux la faire taire, s'il te plait.

-Comment ? questionna la japonaise.

-Ferme-lui la bouche ! Avec ta main !

-Je préfère comme ça. »

Hanabi enlaça Irma pour l'embrasser tendrement. Irma ne se fit pas attendre pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« Enfin du silence, souffla Taranee. »

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? »

La voix de Takeshi était forte et impérieuse. Et pourtant, Tetsu y décela une certaine déception.

« Oui maître, répondit le Dragon du métal. Je suis sûr que la Gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar est la Lumière. Je n'ai jamais vu une lumière si radieuse émaner des mains de quelqu'un. Elle ne peut être que la Lumière.

-Je suppose que c'était la solution la plus logique. Mais je t'avais donné pour mission d'éliminer Eric. Et tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Je n'aurais jamais réussi avec ces Gardiennes et Goryu. Elles étaient trop nombreuses et malgré tout, elles sont fortes. »

Takeshi se leva d'un coup. Sanryu avait raison, elles étaient fortes. Après tout, elles avaient vaincu le prince Phobos par le passé, et ses pouvoirs étaient terribles d'après les témoins. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Sanryu devait combattre Eric.

« Tu vas y retourner, ordonna le maître des Kagebushis. Prend le temps qu'il faudra mais je ne veux pas te revoir avant qu'Eric soit mort.

-Oui maître. »

Tetsu sortit. Ainsi, c'était bien à son tour de mourir…


	36. Du Métal le plus pur

**CHAPITRE XXXVI : DU METAL LE PLUS PUR**

Le lendemain commençait la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances d'été. Hay Lin décida d'attendre la fin de la semaine pour parler à ses parents de sa grossesse. Après, elle aurait tout l'été pour faire accepter à ses parents le fait que leur Hay Lin n'est plus une petite fille.

En attendant, il fallait aller au lycée. Les beaux jours étant là, cela fit légèrement bouder Irma qui se voyait bien profiter du soleil pour aller à la plage avec Hanabi et les autres.

« Samedi, j'emmène Hanabi faire du shopping avec ma mère, annonça Irma. On va lui choisir un maillot de bain. Ça risque d'être intéressant.

-C'est ta nouvelle façon de dire marrant ? questionna Cornelia légèrement moqueuse.

-Tu devrais plutôt nous dire si ton dimanche a été intéressant Corny.

-La, ça voudrait signifier « excitant », sourit Will. Ça a dû être chaud.

-Je n'en parlerais pas, à moins que tu ne parles de ta journée avec Eric. Hay Lin m'a dit que tu étais restée avec lui jusqu'au soir.

-On n'a rien fait. Il était si fatigué qu'il s'est endormi comme une masse. A vrai dire, j'ai aussi senti le sommeil venir et je me suis endormie contre lui.

-Que c'est romantique ! ironisa Irma. Pourtant, Hay Lin nous a dit qu'en fin d'après-midi elle n'a pas osé descendre l'escalier menant à la cave parce qu'en ouvrant la porte, elle a entendu quelques gémissements particuliers. »

Will rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Euh… Il s'est réveillé et comme je me sentais courbaturé, il m'a fait un massage.

-Will, pas la peine de mentir, dit Hay Lin.

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Je te l'ai dit : tu as l'orgasme bruyant. »

Will devint encore plus rouge alors que toutes ses amies se mettaient à rire.

Will préféra changer de sujet :

« Quelle explication as-tu donné à tes parents pour la vitre ?

-C'est ma grand-mère qui a tout expliqué, raconta Hay Lin. Elle a dit qu'un gosse avait lancé un caillou et qu'il s'était enfui après.

-Je vois. »

Le regard de Will se perdit vers le ciel. Elle soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Irma. Tu penses encore à Eric ?

-Oui, fit-elle. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je suis sûre qu'il va chercher Sanryu.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Hay Lin.

-Sanryu est le plus fort des cinq Dragons, il a failli tuer Cornelia et ton bébé. Lui-même à failli y passer. Il va vouloir nous protéger.

-Tu ne penses pas plutôt qu'il va nous attendre, fit Taranee. Nous pouvons l'aider.

-J'espère. »

Eric parcourait les rues d'Heatherfield. Il cherchait Sanryu. Il savait qu'il reviendrait et ne le laisserait pas le surprendre à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il serait prêt. Et alors qu'il marchait, il sentit une présence familière derrière lui.

« Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ? lança t-il.

-Je compte te donner un coup de main, fit Hanabi en se portant à côté de lui.

-Je dois m'occuper seul de Tetsu.

-Je comprends que tu veuilles protéger Will, Irma et les autres. Elles ne connaissent pas Sanryu et le réel danger qu'il représente. Mais moi je le connais. N'oublie pas que je suis un des cinq Dragons. Tu auras besoin de mon aide. Il est le plus puissant des cinq. Il est même peut-être plus fort que toi.

-J'en suis conscient. Alors viens. Je sais que rien ne t'en empêchera.

-Il faut juste que je sois à dix-sept heure au lycée pour rejoindre Irma. »

Eric préféra se diriger vers l'extérieure de la ville. Si un combat devait éclater, autant qu'il se déroule loin de témoins et d'innocents pouvant être impliqués malgré eux. Ils marchèrent toute la journée.

Dix-sept heure approchait. Ils étaient sur une grande plaine. Eric s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hanabi.

« Tu devrais y aller, Irma va s'inquiéter si elle ne te vois pas l'attendre.

-Je reste avec toi, dit la japonaise. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul contre Tetsu.

-Il ne se montrera pas aujourd'hui. Je vais rentrer au restaurant.

-Je vois. Alors je te laisse.

-Embrasse Irma de ma part.

-Avec plaisir. »

Hanabi disparut rapidement. Eric resta sur place. Il attendit quelques instants.

« Elle est partie, dit-il. Tu peux cesser de te cacher. »

Surgissant de nulle-part, Tetsu s'avança vers Eric. Ses sabres étaient glissés dans sa ceinture.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit impliquée, lança Sanryu. C'est noble de ta part.

-Tu ne te serais pas montré tant qu'elle aurait été là. Tu veux un combat singulier, un duel à mort entre nous. Je te le donnerai. »

Une ombre entoura Eric, le revêtant de sa tenue de combat. Son sabre surgit des ténèbres pour se loger dans sa main. Il le tira au clair, faisant apparaître sa lame noire. Tetsu se saisit d'un de ses sabres et le fit jaillir. Une aura bleue entoura sa lame.

Et sans rien se dire, les deux guerriers s'élancèrent…

La cloche sonna. Irma devait se retenir de ne courir dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle marchait si vite qu'elle bouscula plusieurs autres lycéens et quelques professeurs. Derrière elle, ses amies souriaient à ce spectacle. Dés qu'elle passa les portes, elle se mit à courir vers la grille. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand elle se retrouva sur le trottoir. Elle regarda de tous les côtés mais Hanabi n'était pas là. Soudain, quelque chose lui masqua la vue. Elle sentit la chaleur de deux mains sur ses yeux.

« Devine qui s'est ? fit une voix douce avec un léger accent.

-C'est pas marrant ! s'exclama Irma. J'ai cru un instant que tu avais oublié. »

Irma se saisit des poignets d'Hanabi pour faire baisser ses mains. Au passage, elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa paume. Elle se retourna, les bras de la japonaise toujours autour de son cou et vint l'embrasser amoureusement.

Les autres WITCH s'approchèrent du couple. Will fut la première à dire quelque chose :

« Si on y allait. J'aimerais bien avoir ma dose de bisous moi aussi.

-Ça, ça veut dire « détour par chez moi », dit Hay Lin.

-Que veux-tu ? Elles me donnent envi ces deux la.

-Et moi dont, soupira Cornelia. Mais mon homme est trop loin.

-Quand je vous vois vous morfondre pour un simple baiser, je suis bien contente d'être célibataire, rit Hay Lin. Quoique, j'ai un problème bien plus grave en ce moment. C'est bizarre qu'on n'ait pas entendu Taranee. Taranee ? »

La jeune métisse s'était éclipsée. Elle n'était pas très loin, appuyée contre un pilonne dans les bras de Nigel.

« Je vois, elle est occupée, sourit Hay Lin. »

Les chocs répétées métal contre métal, bleu contre noir, résonnaient sur la plaine. Pour un œil novice, discerner les détails du combat était impossible. Parfois même, les deux ninjas se déplaçaient tellement vite que l'on ne distinguait plus que de vagues silhouettes noires.

Après une nouvelle passe d'arme, les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent face à face, séparés par quelques mètres. Les yeux noirs d'Eric et ceux gris fer de Tetsu ne cillaient pas.

« Je vois que tu t'es amélioré, Eric, dit Tetsu.

-Et je vois que toi, tu es toujours aussi fort Tetsu, répondit Eric.

-Pourquoi as-tu trahi notre clan ?

-Je n'ai pas trahi notre clan. C'est Takeshi le véritable traître. Il a assassiné notre maître. Il s'est octroyé le titre de Soke. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un imposteur et un fou sanguinaire voulant dominer les mondes.

-Tais-toi ! hurla Sanryu. Je ne te permettrais pas d'insulter mon maître.

-Tetsu, toi-même sait très bien qu'il est prêt à tous pour atteindre son but. Il a tout fait pour que le Kuroken le choisisse, éliminant tous ceux qui étaient plus proche que lui de l'acquérir.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu encore en vie ?

-Parce que pour lui, un gaijin ne pouvait devenir le Gardien de l'Ombre. Surtout pas quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait pas répandre les Ténèbres sur les mondes. Il a juste oublié un détail. La légende dit que lorsque le sabre noir choisirait un nouveau Gardien, la Lumière et les Ténèbres se combattront de nouveau. Elle ne dit pas que le Gardien de l'Ombre se mettrait du côté des Ténèbres. Le pouvoir du Gardien de l'Ombre est né avec ceux des autres Gardiennes. C'était le pouvoir de la sixième Gardienne de la Muraille. Son but, comme les autres, était de défendre les mondes. La première Gardienne de l'Ombre a été pervertie par les Ténèbres, pas par l'Ombre. Depuis, l'Ombre attendait quelqu'un en qui elle aurait assez confiance pour lui confier son pouvoir sans risquer le même impair. Beaucoup aurait pu l'être grâce à notre Maître qui souhaitait faire de nous, une défense de plus pour les mondes. Mais Takeshi a détruit tous ce qu'il avait construits. Toi-même étais le fer de lance de ce renouveau. Tu es le meilleur des sabreurs du clan. Ton rang de Dragon du Métal, tu l'as mérité non seulement par l'élément de ton âme, mais surtout par sa pureté.

-La pureté.

-Ton âme est du métal le plus pur.

-Imbécile. Le métal le plus pur est si fragile qu'il se brise au moindre choc. Le métal ne peut prendre vie que par les impuretés qui le constellent.

-Tout comme tout homme.

-Je ne connais pas les autres mondes. Je ne connais que celui-ci. J'en connais le moindre recoin. Et je n'y ais jamais vu autre chose que la perfidie et les Ténèbres. Tu crois que le combat entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres n'a pas encore commencé. Mais tu te trompes. Les Ténèbres ont déjà gagné. Elles sont partout. Dans le cœur de tous les habitants de ce monde. Et comme les autres obéissent aux mêmes lois, ils doivent être dans le même état. Alors, pourquoi sauver ces mondes déjà vaincus ? Pur ? Oui. De pures Ténèbres. C'est pourquoi je me bats. »

Eric ne brisa pas le silence qui s'installa. Il observa un long moment les yeux de fer calmes de Tetsu. Il se souvenait d'un jour, au pied d'une cascade. Un jour où lui, enfant, prenait une leçon de sabre. Et son professeur n'était autre qu'un jeune homme, déjà passé maître dans le maniement du katana. Un homme aux yeux couleur bleu-gris, couleur de fer. Un regard aussi tranchant que son sabre. Une âme du métal le plus pur. Un esprit que l'on aurait cru aussi solide que l'acier. Mais un esprit dont les illusions s'étaient brisées en découvrant le monde et la noirceur de l'âme humaine. Un esprit n'ayant pas décelé l'espoir qui subsistait malgré tout au fond de la Boîte de Pandore.

« Tu as fait ton choix Tetsu, dit-il. J'ai fait le mien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Décider quel idéal aura le droit de continuer à citer. »

Eric plaça son sabre haut, la lame à la verticale près de son visage, tenant sa poignée à deux mains. Il expira fortement. Une aura d'ombre l'entoura, partant du sol et remontant le long de son corps. Elle vint se placer autour de la lame du Kuroken. Tetsu s'élança. Le sabre bleu et le sabre noir s'entrechoquèrent une fois de plus. Eric frappa à l'abdomen d'un coup de pied. Tetsu recula sous la frappe et rebondit sur le sol pour sauter au visage du Gardien de l'Ombre. Il frappa d'un coup de genou à la pommette. Il enchaîna d'un coup de sabre de haut en bas, mais sa lame ne rencontra que le vide. Il allait relever son arme quand un coup de pied circulaire lui percuta la tempe, le repoussant sur le côté. Eric fit une vrille pour le suivre et donner de l'élan à son coup suivant. Son sabre noir fusa vers le Dragon du métal qui ne réussi qu'à le bloquer difficilement. Une ombre jaillit du sol pour frapper Tetsu au visage. Le ninja aux yeux de fer encaissa et s'élança en hurlant. Son sabre bleuté fit une arabesque et entailla le visage d'Eric. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin.

Tetsu avait le visage crispé. Il sentait le métal froid du Kuroken lui transpercé la poitrine. Il baissa les yeux pour voir la lame noire recouverte de son propre sang. Malgré cette douleur, son esprit sourit : « il était devenu fort ce petit ». Il l'avait senti des années auparavant quand son Maître lui avait confié Eric pour lui enseigner le Kenjutsu : il avait beau être un étranger, il deviendrait fort, la Liseuse de rêve l'avait bien choisi ; même le Kuroken l'avait reconnu. Une autre pensé le satisfait, il avait rempli sa mission. Sa dernière mission. Il le savait, c'était sa mort que voulait Takeshi. Aucune autre. Bientôt, le but de son maître serait atteint.

Tetsu bascula en arrière, glissant le long de la lame noire marbrée de rouge du Kuroken. Il s'écroula de tout son long. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait mené sa vie comme il le voulait. Il n'avait aucun regret. Il pouvait mourir maintenant.

Eric regarda un moment le cadavre de Sanryu. Il était le dernier Dragon en omettant Hanabi. Le prochain combat devrait l'opposer à Takeshi. Il était le dernier maintenant…

Loin de là, Takeshi sentit la mort de Sanryu. Il sourit. Enfin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, un dernier obstacle, et la Lumière serait à lui. Il pourrait la détruire. Et alors commencerait le règne des Ténèbres…

**NDA :** Un soke est un maître patriarche dans les écoles d'arts martiaux japonais et dans les clans ninja. Ce titre est souvent héréditaire.


	37. La Mort n'oublie personne

**CHAPITRE XXXVII : LA MORT N'OUBLIE PERSONNE**

Lorsqu'Eric rentra au restaurant, le jour venait à peine de se lever. Avant de rentrer, il avait tenu à offrir à Tetsu une cérémonie funèbre. Il avait été un de ses maîtres, et était un guerrier fidèle à ses principes jusqu'au bout. Et comme le veut la tradition, il brûla son corps au crépuscule et dispersa ses cendres à l'aube. Le Dragon du métal avait disparu dans la nuit, comme tout ninja.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit. Les Lin ne se lèveraient pas avant quelques heures encore. Il descendit l'escalier menant à la cave. Il était à peine descendu de la dernière marche qu'il sentit une main lui cingler la joue. Il leva les yeux et découvrit une Will aux yeux fatigués, légèrement humides et surtout furieux. Il jeta un œil derrière elle et vit Hay Lin allongé sur un canapé. Irma et Hanabi étaient pelotonnées sur l'autre. Toutes trois fixaient Eric et Will.

« Où étais-tu ? interrogea Will. J'ai cru que tu étais tombé sur Sanryu et qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Hanabi nous a dit que tu l'as cherché hier. Mais tu devais rentrer !

-Excuse-moi, fit Eric. Je l'ai trouvé. En fait, il nous suivait. Il attendait juste le moment où Hanabi partirait.

-Tu l'avais repéré, dit Hanabi. Tu savais qu'il était là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eric ne répondit pas. Mais son silence était comme un aveu. Will le gifla à nouveau.

« Will, je devais le faire, dit-il. Maintenant, il est mort. Le seul ennemi qu'il reste, c'est Takeshi.

-Et si c'est toi qui étais mort, dit Will froidement. »

Elle ne laissa pas Eric répondre. Elle le bouscula et partit en courant hors du restaurant.

« Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, raconta Irma. Will peut paraître forte. Mais dés que ça touche à quelqu'un qu'elle aime, elle est plus fragile que du cristal.

-Je sais, dit Eric. Je l'aime aussi pour ça.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? lança Hay Lin. Cours-lui après. »

Eric ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se précipita dehors.

Eric rattrapa Will alors qu'elle passait dans le parc où ils avaient été attaqués par Hoda quelques mois plus tôt. Il la saisit d'une main et la tira à lui.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je suis le roi des maladroits. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Parce que je t'aime. »

Will se blottit dans ses bras. Au moins, il était encore là.

Eric ne rentra pas au restaurant des Lin. Les autres ne s'en inquiétèrent pas. Hay Lin invita tout le monde à déjeuner. Toutes participèrent pour débarrasser et nettoyer. Et au moment où elles allaient redescendre à la cave, la cloche de la porte du restaurant sonna. Hay Lin entendit son père s'excuser mais qu'ils étaient fermés. L'horrible bruit que produisit monsieur Lin figea la jeune fille sur place. Et le bruit de sa lourde chute sur le sol lui ordonna de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans le restaurant.

Le père d'Hay Lin gisait sur le tapis rouge de l'entrée. Du sang noircissait le tissu en s'étalant jusqu'au carrelage. Les lunettes de travers, il cherchait à happer l'air en ouvrant et en fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Hay Lin ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son père. Elle se serait jeter à ses côtés sans faire attention si Hanabi ne l'avait pas retenue.

Le regard d'Hay Lin se posa alors sur l'homme qui se tenait debout dans l'entrée. Il était vêtu d'une tenue noire. Dans sa main, il tenait un sabre dont la lame ne paraissait avoir aucun défaut. Le rouge du sang s'écoulait en longue traînée sur le fil de son tranchant.

« Takeshi ! s'exclama Hanabi.

-_Cette chère Hanabi_, sourit-il. _Tu mériterais que je te tue pour ta trahison. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour le moment. Je suis juste passer donner un petit avertissement à Eric. Tu lui diras que je l'attends là où j'avais gardé sa petite amie, et que s'il ne me livre pas la Lumière cette nuit, je tuerais au hasard les habitants de cette ville. Cet homme n'était qu'un exemple cadeau, _ajouta t-il en montrant monsieur Lin au sol. »

Hay Lin pâlit. Ses yeux grands ouverts se posèrent de nouveau sur son père. Il ne bougeait plus. Même sa bouche ne remuait plus. Et il lui semblait que le sang avait cessé de couler.

Takeshi essuya sa lame sur le velours d'un des sièges avant de la rengainer. Puis il sortit calmement, comme-ci rien ne s'était passé, s'octroyant même la satisfaction de tourner le dos au Gardiennes et à Hanabi.

Hay Lin se libéra pour se jeter sur son père gisant, trempant sa jupe de sang ocre. Hay Lin put alors voir les dégâts causés par le sabre de Takeshi. En le retournant, elle découvrit avec horreur qu'il avait tout le poitrail ouvert. Les côtes et le sternum tranchés nets saillaient hors de la chair. Les yeux ouverts de l'homme fixaient le vide sans expression. Hanabi se pencha à son tour. Elle savait dés le premier coup d'œil qu'il était trop tard. Le coup de sabre avait tranché le cœur en deux. Le père d'Hay Lin était déjà mort.

La jeune chinoise n'eut pas besoin que la japonaise lui dise. Elle l'avait compris et pleurait déjà, silencieusement, sa voix étrangement étouffée dans sa gorge.

Will et Eric avaient passé la journée ensemble. La jeune fille n'avait pas laissé le jeune homme s'éloigner d'elle de plus de trente centimètres. Ils avaient d'ailleurs passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi au lit.

Ils approchaient du restaurant main dans la main, quand ils remarquèrent la présence de véhicules équipés de gyrophares. La plupart étaient de la police. Un autre était une ambulance. Will lâcha la main d'Eric pour courir vers le restaurant. Un policier l'intercepta pour qu'elle n'approche pas plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandait-elle.

-Will ! s'écria une voix. »

Cornelia accourut vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta la gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar.

-C'est le père d'Hay Lin, dit la blonde. Il est mort. Assassiné. »

Will porta ses mains à sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient figés dans une expression de stupeur horrifiée. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire.

« Qui a fait ça ? demanda Eric.

-_C'était Takeshi_, répondit Hanabi en s'approchant_. Il a laissé un message pour toi. Il a dit que si tu ne lui apportes pas la Lumière cette nuit, il tuera au hasard les habitants d'Heatherfield. »_

Eric resta silencieux un moment. Puis il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

« _Hanabi,_ appela t-il. _Veilles sur les filles_.

-Où vas-tu ? »

Will l'avait rattrapé et s'accrochait à son bras.

« Je dois en finir, dit-il. Je ne veux plus qu'il fasse de victime.

-Nous allons t'aider, assura Will. Nous…

-Vous avez bien de trop souffert dans cette histoire. Je ne veux plus que vous ayez une raison de pleurer. Je ne veux plus voir tes larmes couler si ce n'est pas de joie.

-Et si tu meurs ? »

Eric se tourna vers Will et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes d'un baiser léger. Et Will s'endormit. Cornelia vint tout de suite voir ce qui arrivait à son amie. Eric déposa la belle endormie dans les bras de la blonde.

« Que lui as-tu fais ? questionna Cornelia.

-Elle n'est qu'endormie, rassura Eric. Quand elle se réveillera, dîtes-lui que je suis désolé.

-Tu comptes mourir ?

-En étudiant les arts ninjas, j'ai appris une chose très importante : la mort n'oublie personne. J'ignore qui de Takeshi ou de moi sortira vainqueur. Il y a même une forte probabilité que nous mourions tout les deux. Il le sait aussi bien que moi.

-Alors pourquoi se battre ?

-Car aucun de nous ne peut reculer.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Un jour, tu comprendras, je le sais. Mais je conserve le maigre espoir que tu ne comprennes jamais. Car, cela voudrait dire que tu es restée totalement humaine. »

Sans rien ajouter, Eric disparut. Cornelia se tourna vers Hanabi.

« Et toi tu le laisses partir sans rien dire ! s'écria Cornelia.

-Parce que moi, malheureusement, je comprends, dit Hanabi. »

Cornelia allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle se l'interdit en voyant les larmes coulées des yeux d'émeraude de la japonaise.

« Gambatte, onii-chan. »

« As-tu apporté la Lumière ?

-J'ignore où elle se trouve. Je suis venu pour en finir. »


	38. Nous étions frères

** CHAPITRE XXXVIII : NOUS ETIONS FRERES**

Hay Lin restait assise sans bouger sur une chaise du restaurant. Elle refusait d'aller ailleurs. Elle avait regardé les médecins légistes prendre les photos du corps de son père, le mettre dans un sac noir. On aurait dit un sac poubelle. Et même si le corps de son père n'était plus là, elle continuait à fixer l'entrée où une tache de sang marquait l'endroit fatidique.

La mère d'Hay Lin était arrivée quelques secondes après la fuite de Takeshi. En découvrant le cadavre de son mari, elle eut un malaise. Malgré tout, elle refusa de suivre le médecin qui voulait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle resta au restaurant, répondant d'un air absent aux questions des policiers.

Irma et Taranee restèrent auprès d'Hay Lin. Un moment, Hanabi était sortie. Irma l'avait regardée s'éloigner sans oser lui demander de rester. Cornelia l'avait suivie. Maintenant, les deux jeunes filles étaient revenues en soutenant Will. Un médecin s'approcha mais il constata qu'elle n'était qu'endormie.

Hay Lin se sentait mal. Elle sentit une horrible douleur lui tenailler le ventre. Elle plaqua ses mains contre son abdomen, se pencha en avant et se mit à vomir. Elle s'écroula, haletante. Irma appela le médecin. Ce dernier l'examina quelques secondes et appela les ambulanciers avec une civière.

Voyant sa fille ainsi transportée, madame Lin se précipita à la suite de la civière et monta dans l'ambulance. Les Gardiennes et Hanabi regardèrent s'éloigner le véhicule. Elles ne pouvaient pas partir, les policiers voulaient encore leur poser des questions.

Il fallut qu'elles attendent au moins une heure avant de pouvoir quitter le restaurant et se rendre à l'hôpital. Hanabi transporta Will sur son dos. Aucune ne voulait la laisser seule. Elles retrouvèrent la mère d'Hay Lin dans le hall. Cette dernière n'avait plus de larmes à pleurer. Taranee s'approcha de Mme Lin.

« Est-ce que vous saviez ? demanda la femme en découvrant les jeunes filles devant elle. Vous saviez qu'Hay Lin était enceinte ? »

Personne ne répondit. Irma porta ses mains à sa bouche. Hay Lin avait-elle fait une fausse couche ?

« Oui, elle nous l'avait dit, répondit Taranee. Elle comptait vous en en parler bientôt. Mais elle avait peur.

-Je vois. Je comprends.

-Est-ce qu'elle a… ? se risqua Irma.

-Perdu son bébé ? Non. Elle a juste fait un malaise. Les médecins font tout pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de fausse couche. »

Jeanne arriva. Elle connaissait un peu la mère d'Hay Lin. Elle tenta de la réconforter avant de venir vers sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Le chef des Kagebushis, expliqua Irma. Il nous a attaquées. Il a tué le père d'Hay Lin.

-Et Hay Lin ?

-Elle va bien. Enfin presque, les médecins craignent la fausse couche.

-Elle est enceinte ? Et Will ?

-C'est Eric qui l'a endormi pour ne pas qu'elle le suive. Il est parti combattre Takeshi. »

Eric et Takeshi combattaient depuis un long moment déjà. Aucun ne prenait l'avantage sur l'autre. Les coups de sabres virevoltaient à une vitesse quasi inhumaine, s'entrechoquant avec puissance et un fracas terrible. Du sabre noir ou du sabre gris fer, aucun des deux ne prenaient l'avantage sur l'autre.

Les deux ennemis s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre après un violent assaut. Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun ne cillait.

« Je devine maintenant que les combats qui t'ont opposé aux Dragons ont dû te paraître fade, dit Takeshi. Tu étais bien trop fort pour eux.

-Pas du tout, contredit Eric. Chacun de ces combats fut difficile. Car à chaque fois, ce fut un déchirement. Je connaissais chacun d'eux depuis toujours. Certains avaient été des amis. Voir plus. Mais ils ont choisi un autre camp que le mien. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que les tuer pour défendre le Lumière et mes amies.

-Surtout la Gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar, n'est-ce pas ? Car c'est elle la Lumière.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ignore où se trouve la Lumière et sa véritable nature. Si je ne dois jamais la trouver, tant pis. Tant que je peux empêcher des serviteurs des Ténèbres comme toi de l'atteindre.

-Tu as parlé de déchirement. Serais-ce le cas également pour moi ?

-Oui. Car à une époque, nous étions frère. »

Takeshi resta silencieux. Il se souvenait de leur enfance. Ils avaient tous les deux été élevés par le Soke du clan Kagebushi, comme des frères. Takeshi se souvenait qu'Eric se dressait toujours devant les autres enfants du clan pour le défendre quand ils s'en prenaient à lui. Il en était reconnaissant. Mais autre chose naquit en lui : la jalousie. Il ne voulait pas demeurer dans l'ombre de ce frère venu d'un pays lointain. Il s'entraîna plus que les autres. Il vola des ouvrages à son père adoptif pour acquérir des savoirs et des techniques que les autres ne devineraient pas. Mais ce faisant, il flirta de si près avec les forces des Ténèbres qu'il y succomba. Elles lui offrirent le pouvoir de la Foudre. Mais lui ne voulait qu'un seul pouvoir, celui de l'Ombre. Il désirait ardemment être celui que choisirait la relique du clan comme nouveau Gardien de l'Ombre. Mais le Kuroken le rejeta. Pourquoi ? N'était-il pas assez fort pour mériter cette arme ?

Et un jour, le Kuroken choisit un homme parmi les ninjas du clan. Celui que Takeshi avait aimé comme un frère : Eric. Alors la Haine succéda à la Jalousie. Takeshi entra dans une rage folle. Il alla voir le Soke pour avoir une explication.

« Pourquoi n'ais-je pas été choisi ? avait-il hurlé. Ne suis-je pas assez fort ?

-Tu es fort mon fils, avait répondu calmement le Soke. Mais tu as le cœur rempli uniquement de haine et d'ambition.

-Et alors ? N'est-ce pas ce que recherche le Kuroken ? Ne recherche t-il pas quelqu'un à même de mener ses ambitions à terme ? Avant de mourir, la Gardienne de l'Ombre nous a confiés son sabre, nous demandant de le garder pour le jour où il choisirait quelqu'un de digne de le porter. Ce n'est sûrement pas ce gaijin pétri de bon sentiment qui le mérite !

-Ne parle pas ainsi de celui qui te considère comme un frère. N'as-tu pas compris pourquoi la Gardienne de l'Ombre nous a confié ce sabre ?

-Pour continuer son œuvre, pour ouvrir la voie au Ténèbres.

-Non, bien au contraire. Pour leur barrer la voie.

-N'a-t-elle pas tuée les autres Gardiennes de la Muraille ?

-Si, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle ne désirait pas ça. Elle a été trompée. Mais quand elle a compris l'erreur qu'elle avait commise, il était trop tard. Une de ses amies était déjà morte par sa faute. Elle n'était pas morte par son bras mais c'était tout comme. Les autres Gardiennes l'attaquèrent. Alors l'instinct de survie passa devant tout le reste et elle dut éliminer les autres Gardiennes. La dernière à la combattre fut celle du Cœur de Kandrakar. La Gardienne de l'Ombre fut blessée mortellement mais parvint à s'enfuir. Elle rencontra alors nos ancêtres et leur confia son sabre. Puis elle mourut. Non pas paisiblement. Elle mourut l'âme en peine, espérant que dans l'au-delà, ses amies lui auraient pardonnée. Nous ne sommes que les dépositaires du Kuroken. Eric a devant lui une tâche des plus ardus. Il va devoir combattre les Ténèbres et retrouver la confiance des autres Gardiennes. Il aura besoin de toute notre assistance.

-Nous sommes des ninjas, des guerriers des Ténèbres. Pourquoi ne pas l'accepter ?

-Tu te trompes. Nous nous servons des Ténèbres pour mieux les combattre. C'est ce que voulais la Gardienne de l'Ombre.

-Mensonge ! »

Et dans sa rage, Takeshi tua celui qui l'avait élevé comme un père. Mais loin de le perturber, cet acte lui ouvrit les yeux sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait mener le combat pour les Ténèbres contre la Lumière. Les Dragons ne lui posèrent aucune question sur la mort du Soke ni sur l'emprisonnement d'Eric. Mais pour retrouver la Lumière, il avait besoin de l'aide d'Eric. La Liseuse de Rêves lui avait bien dit : « Pour éveiller la Lumière, les Cinq Eléments de l'Orient doivent être sacrifiés ». Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire mourir les cinq Dragons. Il pouvait le faire lui-même, mais il avait besoin d'Eric pour retrouver la Lumière et les Gardiennes de la Muraille. Ainsi il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Détruire la Lumière et celles qui seraient les plus à même de se mettre en travers de sa route.

Oui. Eric avait été comme un frère pour lui par le passé. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un ennemi. Un ennemi qu'il tuera. Mais pas maintenant.

« Où sont tes amies ? demanda Takeshi.

-Peu importe, répondit Eric. L'important, c'est qu'on en finisse aujourd'hui. »

Et alors que les deux frères ennemis s'élancèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre, loin de là, une jeune fille endormie se réveilla en sursaut.

« Eric ! »


	39. Sanshin

**CHAPITRE XXXIX : SANSHIN**

Will s'agitait sur le siège sur lequel ses amies l'avaient installée. Elle faisait un rêve. Non. Plutôt un cauchemar. Elle voyait Eric se battre avec Takeshi. Ce dernier le surpassait largement. Pas très loin, gisaient Hanabi et les Gardiennes. Du sang recouvrait le sol. Will avait beau crier, aucun des deux guerriers ne semblait l'entendre. Et puis, elle se voyait morte avec les autres. Et soudain, Takeshi désarma Eric d'une passe d'arme sans égal. L'enchaînement ne s'arrêta pas là, la lame du sabre de Takeshi traversa la poitrine du Gardien de l'Ombre. Will hurla plus fort que jamais.

Elle hurlait encore quand, au lieu du lieu du combat, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le mur blanc d'un couloir d'hôpital. Ses amies accoururent vers elle.

« Où est-il ? demanda t-elle au bord de la panique. Où est-il ?

-Calme-toi Will, dit Cornelia. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Où est Eric ?

-Il est parti combattre Takeshi, fit Hanabi. Pour mettre fin à cette guerre et te protéger.

-Non, il ne faut pas. Il va se faire tuer.

-Ais confiance en lui. Il est fort.

-Nous devons y aller. Nous devons l'aider.

-Ecoute, arrêta Taranee. Hay Lin ne va pas bien. Il ne faut pas la laisser seule.

-Mais Eric va mourir !

-As-tu si peu confiance en lui ? lança Cornelia. C'est un guerrier accompli.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est avant tout un des notre, un Gardien de la Muraille. Nous avons toujours été côte à côte durant toutes les batailles que nous avons menées contre Phobos et les autres ennemis qui ont menacé la Muraille. Et cette fois-ci, contre un nouvel ennemi qui a juré la destruction des Mondes, nous allons laisser un des nôtres se battre seul. C'est ça ? »

Aucune des Gardiennes ne répondit. Irma se leva.

« Et bien moi j'y vais, annonça t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas une Gardienne, mais je viens également, dit Hanabi. »

Taranee sourit en se relevant pour venir se placer à côté d'Irma et d'Hanabi. Will plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Cornelia. La Gardienne de la terre acquiesça de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? fit-elle.

-Et Hay Lin ? lança Taranee.

-Elle n'est pas en état de se battre, déplora Will. Nous nous passerons d'elle.

-Elle ne restera pas ici, dit Hanabi. Elle sera avec nous par l'esprit et le cœur.

-Par où on part ? questionna Irma.

-Par le toit, annonça Will. »

Les Gardiennes et Hanabi se rendirent sur le toit de l'hôpital. Will activa leur pouvoir à l'aide du Cœur de Kandrakar. Hanabi revêtit sa tenue de combat. Les Gardiennes s'envolèrent. Hanabi les suivit en sautant de toit en toit.

Les coups de sabre continuaient à s'échanger entre les deux combattants. Le combat durait depuis des heures mais aucun n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage. L'Ombre et la Foudre s'annulait parfaitement.

Entre deux assauts, Takeshi s'arrêta. Il semblait avoir perçu quelque chose. Eric eut la même impression. Il reconnut les esprits approchant des Gardiennes. Takeshi esquissa un sourire sadique.

« Enfin les voilà, dit-il. La véritable fête va pouvoir commencer.

-Que veux-tu dire ? lança Eric. C'est un piège, c'est ça ?

-Mon but est la Lumière. Il fallait qu'elle vienne. Je savais que les Gardiennes ne résisteraient pas à l'envie de venir t'aider. Elles sont mignonnes mais un peu bête. Elles vont se retrouver face à tous le clan Kagebushi. Mes hommes ont l'ordre d'amener ta petite amie à moi. Pour les autres par contre, ils ont ordre de les tuer.

-Je ne parierais pas si vite sur leur défaite si j'étais toi.

-Je sais que tu les as entraînées. Mais quelques mois ne suffiront pas contre des ninjas élevés depuis l'enfance dans les arts des Ténèbres.

-Si tu meurs, tout s'arrête.

-Oui. Si je meurs. »

Eric se relança immédiatement à l'attaque. Son sabre noir avait à peine rencontré celui de Takeshi qu'un autre coup partit.

Les Gardiennes et Hanabi s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du village en ruine. Elles ne virent pas âme qui vive et cela les inquiéta. Ce n'était pas normal. Hanabi se concentra sur tous ses sens pour repérer un éventuel traquenard. Et d'un coup, elle tournoya en frappant d'un coup de bâton passant au travers d'un muret tout proche. Un soupir de douleur indiqua que le coup avait touché un ennemi camouflé.

« Ils sont là, dit-elle. »

De partout, des ninjas armés de diverses armes surgirent. Les filles étaient encerclées. Elles ne pouvaient plus fuir. Elles n'avaient d'autres choix que de se battre. Elles avancèrent sur ce qui avait été la place du village. Le cercle des assaillants se referma plus sur elles. Elles voyaient maintenant le blanc de leurs yeux.

Etrangement, elles ne ressentaient aucune peur, aucune nervosité. Même Taranee ne tremblait pas. Au contraire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine. Elle sentait son pouvoir prêt à surgir quand elle le désirait. C'était une sensation inhabituelle. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'y penser ou de le remarquer. Toutes ses pensés étaient tournées vers ses ennemis.

Quelqu'un avait-il donné un quelconque signal ? Peu importe. D'un seul coup, les ninjas et les Gardiennes se lancèrent dans une bataille terrible. Taranee n'attendit pas que deux de ses ennemis arrivent au contact, elle leur lança un jet de flammes ardentes. L'un des deux parvint à esquiver en plongeant sur le côté mais l'autre hurla de douleur. Un cri qui se tut assez rapidement. Le second parvint à s'approcher assez près pour frapper de sa lance. Taranee pivota on buste pour éviter la pointe mortelle et en profita pour saisir le manche. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même en passant sous la lance et projeta le ninja au sol. Elle fit tournoyer l'arme et frappa son adversaire à la tête, le mettant hors-combat.

Cornelia était encerclée par plusieurs Kagebushis. Elle posa ses mains au sol. Des racines surgirent de partout, enserrant les ennemis comme autant d'étaux. Les adversaires ne pouvaient plus s'en dépêtrer. Elle ferma les yeux en baissant la tête quand elle ordonna aux racines d'intensifier la pression. Mais elle ne put empêcher les cris d'agonie et les craquements sinistres des os lui parvenir aux oreilles. Elle s'en voulait. Elle venait de mettre fin à la vie de plusieurs personnes. N'était-elle pas devenue comme eux en faisant ça ? Et alors qu'elle refusait de rouvrir les yeux, elle ne perçut pas ce nouvel ennemi qui s'approchait dans son dos. Il leva son sabre à lame droite au-dessus de la tête de la Gardienne de la terre et allait l'abattre quand un cri retentit.

« A terre Cornelia ! »

La blonde se retourna et vit le ninja la menacer. Elle trébucha au sol sans le lâcher des yeux. Le ninja hurla pour frapper mais il ne put lancer son coup, une boule de feu venait de lui traverser la poitrine. Il cracha du sang et s'effondra.

Taranee rejoignit son amie et l'aida à se relever. La blonde ne lâchait pas le cadavre du ninja des yeux.

« Comment en est-on arrivé là ? fit-elle. Comment peut-on tuer si facilement ? »

Taranee savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour une discussion philosophique. Elle alla au plus vite. Elle gifla Cornelia.

« Réveille-toi ! cria t-elle. Tu ne comprends donc pas ! C'est eux ou nous ! Y a rien d'autre à comprendre. Ils veulent la fin des Mondes ! Ils veulent notre mort ! J'aurais préféré ne jamais en arrivé là, mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Alors soit tu tues, soit tu seras tuée. C'est dur, mais nous pleurerons plus tard. »

Un vol de shuriken leur passa tout près, éliminant des Kagebushis qui se glissaient derrière elles. Hanabi se tenait sur un toit délabré.

« Pas le temps de parler les filles ! lança t-elle. »

Elle se relança à l'assaut des ennemis qui lui faisaient face.

« Elle a raison, dit Cornelia. Allons-y ! »

La Gardienne de la terre fit surgir des rochers de terre. Elle les projeta sur les ennemis avec violence. Plusieurs ne s'en relevèrent pas.

Maintenant il ne fallait plus hésiter…

NDA : Le Sanshin est l'état d'esprit dans lequel entre un combattant avant un combat. Calme et sérénité en sont deux des maîtres mots. C'est quelque chose d'assez difficile à expliquer aux profanes, le mieux pour comprendre est de pratiquer un art martial ou un sport de combat. Et en temps que 1er dan de Karaté et professeur, je sais de quoi je parle.


	40. Le Dragon du Bois

**CHAPITRE XL : LE DRAGON DU BOIS**

Les sabres des deux guerriers ninjas lançaient des étincelles au moindre choc. Le sang et la sueur se mêlaient sur leurs corps. Leurs chairs bleuissaient là où les coups avaient été portés. Aucun des deux ne parvint à prendre l'avantage. La Foudre et l'Ombre s'annulaient en vrombissant.

Les deux combattants se séparèrent après un nouveau choc. Takeshi planta sa la me dans le sol pour libérer ses mains. Il les joignit en une série de signes compliqués. Des nuages sortirent du néant, stagnant contre le plafond de l'entrepôt où leur combat les avait menés. Un dernier signe, et les nuages noirs déchaînèrent un torrent de foudre lumineuse et hurlante. La foudre semblait frapper au hasard mais Eric dut bondir à plusieurs reprises pour éviter d'être grillé sur place. Le dégagement de puissance était extraordinaire. Eric tenta de foncer vers son ennemi pour profiter de l'état de transe dans lequel il semblait s'être plongé, mais la foudre était plus intense à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il fut même violement repoussé, percutant un pilier d'acier qui ploya sous le choc. Eric se retrouva avachi au pied du pilier de métal, étourdi. Il ne put se relever à temps quand la foudre vint toucher l'armature métallique, lui transmettant la brûlure électrique.

Entendant le cri de douleur de son adversaire, Takeshi sortit de sa concentration. Les nuages noirs se dissipèrent. Il se délecta de la vue d'Eric gisant au sol, remuant et encore fumant. Il reprit son sabre et s'avança vers le gardien de l'Ombre.

« Ne meurs pas tout de suite mon frère, claironna Takeshi. Tu dois survivre encore un peu. Je veux d'abord que tu assistes à la fin des Gardiennes de la Muraille. Je veux que tu voies tous ceux à qui tu tiens mourir sous tes yeux.

-Non, soupira difficilement Eric.

-Quoi ?

-Même si je dois mourir, je t'emporterais avec moi.

-Tu as regardé trop de films en compagnie de ta petite amie gardienne. Dans ce monde, rien ne se passe comme dans l'imagination des scénaristes de leur Hollywood. Les bons sont des faibles, faibles car ils n'osent pas faire ce qu'il faut quand il le faut. La peur les paralyse comme de pauvres enfants terrorisés par les ténèbres. Les seuls qui méritent de dicter au mondes leurs lois sont ceux assez forts pour oser aller jusqu'au bout. Comme nous. Rien ne nous arrêtera. S'il faut massacrer des milliers d'être vivants, nous le ferons. Car nous ferons tout pour atteindre notre but. Le sang coulera à flot. Il ne sera dilué que par les larmes des survivants. Et le grondement de cette rivière écarlate charriant les cadavres des faibles ne sera accompagné que des plaintes et sanglots des mourants. Voila la réalité que nous allons imposer aux mondes. »

Eric avait levé faiblement les yeux vers Takeshi durant son monologue. Un ricanement, d'abord si léger qu'il fut inaudible, monta aux oreilles du japonais. Les épaules d'Eric étaient secouées de tremblements accompagnants le rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? questionna t-il hargneusement.

-Toi, sourit douloureusement Eric. Tu es pathétique.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde ce monde. Si tu avais raison, il aurait dû sombrer depuis des siècles dans le chaos et les Ténèbres. Rien qu'au cours du siècle dernier, les Ténèbres ont été personnifiées par les nazis, l'arme la plus puissante jamais imaginé fut utilisée deux fois sur des innocents, des millions de gens sont morts à travers ce monde dans des génocides tous plus égoïstes et inutiles les uns que les autres. Mais toute cette violence, toute cette barbarie n'a jamais réussie à obscurcir à jamais le ciel de ce monde. A chaque fois, une lueur d'espoir est apparu et à dissiper les Ténèbres. Ceux que tu appelles « faibles » ont toujours réussi à se libérer de cette soi-disant faiblesse pour retrouver la liberté et le bonheur. Ce sont les gens comme toi qui sont faibles au contraire. Vivre par la haine et la douleur des autres est facile. Se confronter à sa propre douleur et oublier sa haine pour vivre en paix est bien plus dur. »

Eric se releva en prenant appui sur le Kuroken. Tordu en deux, il releva un visage souffreteux vers Takeshi.

« Toi comme moi, nous savons que tuer est facile. Nos maîtres nous ont enseignés les arts de la Mort depuis l'enfance. Mais nous ignorons tout des arts de la Vie. Depuis que j'ai rencontré les Gardiennes, et surtout Will, j'apprends tous les jours une nouvelle façon de vivre. Je connais la sensation de puissance lorsque l'on étrangle, que l'on frappe à mort ou que mon sabre transperce un corps. Mais je préfère celle de plaisir que j'ai quand je l'embrasse, que je caresse le velours de sa peau et quand je fais l'amour avec elle. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi vivant qu'à ces moments là. Toi, tu ne pourras jamais ressentir ça. »

Takeshi le toisait toujours. Il l'avait écouté. Mais peu lui importait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la puissance, c'était le pouvoir. Il serait les Ténèbres de la prophétie de la Liseuse de rêves. Ce ne pouvait être que était prêt à tout. Il l'avait déjà prouvé en sacrifiant quatre des cinq Dragons. Non. Il ne laissera pas un faible le mettre en échec. Quelqu'un qui lui avait déjà volé ce pour quoi il s'était entraîné toute sa vie : le Kuroken et les pouvoir de l'Ombre.

« J'ai changé d'avis, dit Takeshi. Finalement tu vas mourir tout de suite. Wakare Eric. »

Le sabre de Takeshi se couvrit d'éclairs. Il arma sa frappe en arrière. Eric savait qu'il n'était pas en état d'éviter ce coup. Il lui aurait fallut encore quelques instants pour être assez remis et reprendre le combat. Mais il n'avait pas gagné assez de temps. Le sabre foudroyant fondit vers lui en un mouvement qu'il savait parfait. Il n'aurait plus longtemps à attendre. Quelques centièmes de seconde. Le visage de Will passa une dernière fois devant lui.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Will venait réellement de passer devant lui. Dans un éclat d'énergie pure, la lame foudroyante fut stoppée nette par le bouclier d'énergie dressé par la gardienne du Cœur de Kandrakar. L'énergie dégagée fut si forte que Takeshi fut repoussé en arrière. Il se réceptionna tout de même parfaitement sur ses deux pieds.

Will fusillait Takeshi du regard. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin. Il vit à l'entrée de l'entrepôt les quatre autres Gardiennes de la Muraille accompagnée d'Hanabi. Toutes étaient tâchées d'éclaboussures de sang. Mais le regard d'aucune ne démontrait de peur ou de faiblesse. Eric aussi le remarqua avec un mélange de fierté et d'effroi.

« Elles ont grandi, pensa t-il. Elles sont devenues de vraies guerrières. »

« Ainsi donc, vous avez vaincu tous mes hommes, dit Takeshi. Heureusement, il m'en reste au Japon.

-Tu ne gagneras pas Takeshi, lança Hanabi. Aujourd'hui est le jour de ta mort.

-Non. Mais le tien oui. »

Takeshi lança un shuriken qu'esquiva allègrement Hanabi en bondissant vers la voûte métallique. Eric vit la scène au ralenti sans pouvoir intervenir. Il vit s'élargir le sourire de Takeshi. Il le vit planter son sabre profondément dans le sol, brisant la couche de ciment. Il le vit poser une main sur sa lame et l'autre faire un signe. La lumière de l'éclair parcourut le fil de l'acier pour disparaître dans le sol. Puis ce fut toute la structure qui s'illumina d'une lumière bleue. Hanabi ne put changer sa direction. Elle posa ses pieds sur la structure de métal et fut foudroyée. Son corps vacilla avant de faire une chute de trente mètres dans le vide. Elle n'était que choquée par la foudre. Elle y survivrait. Mais avant d'atteindre le sol, elle sentit quelque chose de froid et de dure lui transpercer la poitrine. Elle ne put plus réagir et se cambra plus que naturel. Elle n'entendit pas que l'on hurlait son nom. Elle ferma les yeux sans penser à rien d'autres que cette douleur.

Takeshi avait arraché son sabre du sol. Il avait accouru vers le point de chute d'Hanabi et, se plaçant juste en dessous, il n'eut qu'à attendre qu'elle vienne s'empaler sur sa lame.

« HANABI ! hurla Irma en se précipitant. »

Takeshi projeta le cadavre encore chaud vers la gardienne de l'eau. Le corps percuta Irma et elles roulèrent ensemble sur le sol. Pendant un instant, Irma pensa qu'elle était juste entrain d'étreindre sa petite amie. Elle l'entoura de ses bras. Mais un liquide chaud et poisseux macula ses mains et la ramena à la réalité. Elle se redressa. Hanabi avait les yeux encore ouvert. Elle fixait le vide comme après l'attaque de Yonryu. Du sang coulait du coin de sa bouche. D'un geste machinal, Irma l'essuya.

« Hanabi, souffla t-elle. Mon amour, tu es revenue déjà une fois. Tu reviendras encore. Hein ? N'est-ce pas ? Mon cœur, ma chérie. Parle-moi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Embrasses-moi. »

Les larmes finirent par gagner le combat. Irma s'effondra sur le corps d'Hanabi en hurlant de peine et de douleur.

Takeshi appréciait le spectacle d'un air rêveur. Mais il dut revenir à la réalité pour éviter un rocher. Cornelia, folle de rage et de haine, se dressait devant le maître des Kagebushis.

« Tu vas payer pour ça ! hurla t-elle.

-Il faudra plus que tes petits tours de passe-passe pour me vaincre gardienne, défia Takeshi. »

Cornelia fit craquer le sol de ciment en faisant revenir à la surface les racines qui couraient en dessous. Les racines ondulèrent vers l'ennemi. Il ne démontra aucun signe de crainte et se contenta de tournoyer sur lui-même pour trancher les membres végétaux. Par une série de bonds, il parvint à atteindre Cornelia malgré la danse de ses racines. Il frappa, lui lacérant le visage. La gardienne de la terre s'effondra au sol, mais elle était encore vivante.

Taranee éloigna Takeshi qui s'approchait de la blonde d'une boule de feu qui ne rencontra que le plat du sabre. C'était à elle de se battre. Elle n'hésita pas à venir au contact. Ses mains enflammées étaient aussi redoutables que la lame foudroyante de Takeshi. Ses enchaînements étaient vifs et puissants. Mais elle n'avait que quelques mois de pratique alors que Takeshi pratiquait depuis toujours. Il parvint à profiter de la première faille, pliant la métisse en deux d'un coup à l'estomac. Puis d'un second coup, la propulsa contre un pilier d'acier. Taranee resta au sol.


	41. Lux Vitae

** CHAPITRE XLI : LUX VITAE**

Takeshi s'approcha d'Irma. La gardienne de l'eau continuait de pleurer en enserrant le corps d'Hanabi. Il ne sentait plus le moindre esprit combattif en elle. Au contraire, elle désirait mourir. Il allait l'exhausser quand soudain plusieurs shurikens et une boule d'énergie vinrent l'interrompre. Eric et Will se dressaient côte à côte.

« C'est trop tard, dit Takeshi. La prophétie de la Liseuse de rêves va se réaliser. La Lumière va se dévoiler et je pourrai la détruire.

-Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Eric.

-Pour que la Lumière se dévoile, les cinq éléments de l'Orient doivent être sacrifiés sur l'autel du combat. Ainsi seulement la Lumière daignera se montrer. Mais fragile comme un nouveau-né, elle pourra être détruite aisément. Voila ce que m'a dit la Liseuse de rêve. Voila pourquoi je t'ai envoyé les cinq Dragons les uns après les autres. Goryu était la dernière. Maintenant apparait ! Lumière ! Apparait devant moi ! »

Mais rien ne se produisit. Seul le silence régnait en maître.

« Je crois que tu as mal interprété les paroles de la Liseuse de rêves, dit Eric. Il est temps de payer pour la mort d'Hanabi et des autres. Car il n'y a qu'un seul responsable : toi. »

Le visage de Takeshi se déforma en un rictus de folie. Il se mit à rire d'un rire de dément.

« Je serais le maître des Ténèbres ! s'écria t-il. J'ai vaincu les Gardiennes de la Muraille ! Plus rien ni personne ne peut m'arrêter !

-On dit les Gardiens, lança Will.

-Quoi ? fit Takeshi ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Elle a raison, dit Taranee en se relevant. C'est une règle de français.

-Lorsque dans un ensemble il y a des éléments masculins et féminins, fit Cornelia.

-C'est le masculin qui l'emporte, dit Irma d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

-Nous sommes les six Gardiens de la Muraille, reprit Will. Les six éléments.

-Oui, nous sommes six. »

Hay Lin venait d'entrer. Elle était en tenue de gardienne. Ses yeux encore marqués par la mort de son père fixaient Takeshi.

Takeshi fit le tour de ses adversaires. Il était seul contre six. Mais peu lui importait, il ne pouvait faillir. Il les tuerait tous.

« Jamais vous ne me vaincrez ! hurla t-il. Je suis le maître des Ténèbres ! »

Takeshi planta de nouveau son sabre dans le sol. Il fit une série de signes avec les mains. Eric reconnut la technique qu'il avait utilisée contre lui précédemment. Il lança un shuriken qui vint se planter dans l'épaule de Takeshi. Mais la douleur ne l'arrêta pas. Cependant, les nuages ne s'amoncelèrent pas au dessus d'eux. Et pourtant, le tonnerre déjà se faisait entendre. Les premiers éclairs traversèrent le toit de tôles, surprenant les Gardiens qui les évitèrent in extremis en sautant en tout sens. Les éclairs étaient si puissants que le sol en était marqué d'impacts. L'entrepôt partit en morceaux.

Cornelia dut protéger, elle et Irma, d'un éclair en dressant une coupole de terre au dessus d'elle. Mais la puissance amplifiée par la haine et la colère de Takeshi était trop forte. Il perça la protection et explosa au sol juste à côté d'elles. Les deux gardiennes restèrent au sol. Taranee vola entre les éclairs avec dextérité. Elle voulait s'approcher assez près pour être sûre de ne pas rater Takeshi. Mais il intensifia les éclairs en la voyant s'approcher. Elle fut foudroyée en plein vol et roula à terre sans se relever.

Will n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Allaient-ils tous mourir ? Elle vit Hay Lin s'élancer à son tour. Elle hurla pour l'interdire mais le tonnerre couvrait sa voix. La foudre explosa à côté de la chinoise. Un moment aveuglée par le flash, Will ne vit pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'en vit que le résultat : Hay Lin au sol.

Eric s'élança à son tour. Son sabre noir prêt à frapper. Mais comme précédemment, Takeshi intensifia les éclairs. Plusieurs frappèrent Eric avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans la poussière.

Will était si obnubilée par la vue de ses amies et d'Eric au sol qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Takeshi avait cessé son attaque. Le maître des Kagebushis s'approchait d'elle. Will ne remarqua sa présence que quand il s'arrêta devant elle. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient embués de larmes. Elle ne réagit pas quand Takeshi la frappa au visage, la faisant tomber à genoux.

« Quelle faiblesse, dit-il. Et dire que Sanryu pensait que tu étais la Lumière et que j'ai été assez idiot pour le croire. Durant des mois, vous vous êtes battu pour empêcher la Lumière de tomber entre mes mains. Tout ça pour rien. La Lumière n'est qu'une légende. Rien ne m'empêchera de devenir le seigneur des mondes. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Argh ! »

La fin de son rire s'étrangla dans le sang qui ruisselait dans sa bouche. Will sentit des gouttes de sang chaud tomber sur sa main. Elle leva les yeux et vit un sabre à lame noire lui traverser la poitrine.

Eric se tenait derrière Takeshi. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Takeshi tourna difficilement la tête vers lui.

« _Toi_, fit-il.

_-Je ne te laisserais pas la toucher_, rappela Eric. _Il est temps de mourir, mon frère._

_-Pour toi aussi. Je sens la vie te quitter petit à petit. Je partirai le premier, mais tu me suivras._

_-J'en suis conscient. Mais qu'importe, si elle peut vivre._

_-Je vois. Adieu mon frère. »_

Takeshi bascula sur le côté et tomba sur le sol. Jamais plus il ne se relèverait.

Eric regarda Will. Il lui sourit. Son sabre échappa de sa main pour choir au sol. Les yeux de Will s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et d'inquiétude. Eric tomba à genoux. Will le réceptionna dans ses bras. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un râle. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour lui parler.

« Je suis désolé mon amour. Je ne pourrais plus te protéger.

-Ne dis pas ça. Takeshi est mort. Ce combat est terminé. Nous allons pouvoir vivre en paix. Tous ensembles. Les filles, toi et moi. »

Le regard de Will se porta sur ses amies. Aucune ne remuait. Etait-elle toutes mortes ?

« Will…

-Non ! Ne dis rien ! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses ! Je ne veux pas !

-Moi non plus. Mais mon heure est venue. Adieu, mon amour. »

Eric se faisait de plus en plus pesant dans les bras de Will. Il finit par vaciller sur le côté. Il ne sentit pas le choc contre le sol. Il n'entendait plus la plainte du vent. Il ne ressentait plus la douce chaleur de Will qui pleurait contre lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il ne voyait plus rien.

Puis la blancheur pure et lumineuse remplaça les ténèbres froides. Il perçut une voix douce et chaleureuse au loin. La voix se rapprocha.

« Eric, l'appela t-elle.

-Qui est là ? demanda t-il.

-Je suis la Lumière, la moitié de l'origine de toute chose. Je suis ce que tu as voulu protéger, ignorant ta propre souffrance.

-Suis-je enfin mort ?

-Non. Et je ne souhaite pas que tu meurs tout de suite. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça égoïste, mais je voudrais que tu continues. Ta vie n'a été qu'une succession de combats depuis ta naissance. Mais tu es un guerrier, en ton corps et en ton âme.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'être protégé ?

-La Liseuse de rêves a raison, bientôt, une autre guerre va débuter. Une guerre plus terrible que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Je vais m'incarner en quelqu'un. Du moins, en partie. Seulement, cette vie aura besoin d'être protégée. Je m'en veux de devoir te demander ça à toi et aux autres Gardiennes de la Muraille.

-Je comprends. Et j'accepte.

-Tu acceptes car tu pourras rester près de celle que tu aimes. C'est une bonne raison. Et je vais en plus exhausser un vœu. En récompense pour ton abnégation. Que veux-tu ?

-Une vie. Celle de ma sœur.

-Accordé. Maintenant, retourne vers celle qui te pleure. Va sécher ses larmes. »

Will pleurait. Et soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Une silhouette brillant d'une lueur pâle se dressait au milieu du champ de ruine. Etait-ce une femme ? Will n'en était pas sûre. Et alors qu'elle essayait de concentrer son regard vers la silhouette, celle-ci redoubla d'intensité lumineuse. Elle en devint aveuglante. Puis aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparue, elle s'estompa dans le néant.

Will ne bougeait plus. Elle tressaillit de peur en sentant une main sur sa joue. Eric lui souriait tendrement. Les larmes de joie remplacèrent celle de tristesse. Elle le serra contre son cœur. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Autour d'eux, les autres gardiennes se relevaient, surprises de ne pas avoir de blessure. Taranee accourut vers Hay Lin pour l'aider. La chinoise semblait aller bien.

Cornelia aida Irma à se relever. Elle allait la guider vers Will et Eric, mais la gardiennes de l'eau voulait aller ailleurs. Cornelia devina où. Le corps d'Hanabi gisait toujours au même endroit. Irma s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Adieu, mon amour, murmura t-elle. »

Elle éclata en sanglot. Cornelia s'agenouilla à son tour pour la soutenir, les yeux humides.

« Pourquoi pleurs-tu ? »

La voix résonna dans les oreilles d'Irma. Elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle essuya ses yeux pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. Lorsqu'elle les posa sur Hanabi, la japonaise lui souriait timidement. Irma resta paralysée de surprise durant plusieurs secondes. Puis elle hurla de joie en enserrant sa petite amie avec passion. Elle la couvrait de baisers tout en lui parlant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu étais morte ! J'étais si triste. ! »

Hanabi parvint à la faire cesser en l'entourant à son tour de ses bras.

« Je suis là, dit-elle simplement. »

Les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Will qui s'était approchée avec Eric.

-J'ai vu la Lumière, répondit Eric. J'ai promis de toujours la protéger. Alors, elle nous a rendu Hanabi.

-Contre quoi ? questionna Cornelia.

-Une autre guerre va éclater. Il faudra se tenir prêt.

-Et bien pour le moment, tout ce que je veux, c'est une bonne douche, fit Will. »

**NDA :** Lux Vitae signifie : La Lumière de la Vie.


	42. Epilogue

** EPILOGUE**

« Dépêche-toi maman, on va tout rater ! cria Irma.

-Voila voila j'arrive, fit Jeanne. De toute façon, ils ne nous laisserons pas entrer. Il faudra aller dans la salle d'attente.

-Tous les autres y sont déjà.

-Du calme mon cœur, fit Hanabi. Si ça se trouve, elle en a pour des heures.

-Peut-être, mais peut-être pas. Maman !

-Hanabi, tu peux la faire taire, j'essaye de faire mes devoirs, s'écria le petit frère d'Irma.

-Je vais essayer, sourit Hanabi »

La japonaise enlaça sa petite amie. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent bouche contre bouche jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jeanne.

« Merci Hanabi, fit-elle. J'ai cherché durant toute son enfance comment la faire taire.

-Maman, dit Irma d'une voix plus calme. On y va ?

-Oui. »

Jeanne conduisit Irma et Hanabi à l'hôpital d'Heatherfield. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle les accompagna à l'intérieur. Jeanne repéra du regard mesdames Lin, la grand-mère et la mère. Irma et Hanabi se précipitèrent vers Taranee, Cornelia, Will et Eric déjà présent.

« Alors ? fit Irma surexcitée.

-Pour l'instant rien, répondit Will. Elle est en salle de travail.

-Et les médecins n'ont rien dit ?

-Il faut attendre, dit Taranee. Rien ne sert de s'inquiéter.

-Mais…

-Hanabi, s'il te plait, supplia Cornelia. »

Hanabi étreignit une nouvelle fois Irma pour la réduire au silence.

« Un peu de silence, ça fait du bien, soupira la blonde. »

Ils attendirent durant un long moment. Hanabi dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour faire taire une Irma au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais vu son sourire, elle y prenait plaisir.

Un médecin vint à la rencontre de madame Lin. Tout le monde s'approcha pour écouter.

« Votre fille va bien, assura le médecin. Elle vient de donner naissance à une petite fille en parfaite santé. »

Des sourires et des exclamations de joie accueillirent la nouvelle.

« On peut la voir ? questionna Irma.

-Les voir même, fit le médecin. »

Hay Lin avait l'air fatigué mais radieuse. Elle tenait dans ses bras une petite poupée vivante toute rose qui remuait doucement. Rapidement, la mère et la fille se retrouvèrent entourées de la famille et des amis.

« Je suis contente que tu es accouchée avant notre départ, dit Irma.

-Toujours décidé à accompagner Hanabi au Japon ? fit Hay Lin.

-Je ne la laisse plus aller quelque part sans moi. Et puis une petite année sabbatique à apprendre le japonais avant d'aller en fac de langue, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. »

Personne n'en parla devant la mère d'Hay Lin mais la vraie raison du retour d'Hanabi au Japon était qu'elle voulait reprendre en main le clan des Kagebushis pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. En tant que dernier Dragon en vie, c'était son devoir.

Le médecin demanda à tout le monde de partir pour permettre à la nouvelle maman et au bébé de se reposer. Ils pourraient revenir demain. Will et Eric saluèrent leurs amies. Ils voulaient faire une petite ballade avant de devoir se séparer.

« Ce bébé, il me rappelle que l'espoir d'un avenir radieux existe toujours, dit Eric. C'est pour ces enfants que je continuerais à me battre. »

Will sourit et l'embrassa.

« Tu deviens philosophique aujourd'hui, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que se sera le jour où je mettrais au monde notre premier enfant ?

-Ce jour la, ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

A son tour, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Il y aurait d'autres combats, d'autres souffrances, d'autre sang versé, peut-être même des morts. Mais en ce jour, personne n'y pensait. C'était un jour pour la Vie.

**FIN**

Et voila cette première fic WITCH est enfin terminée. Je ne sais pas quand je commencerais à écrire la suite. J'aimerais d'abord me consacrer à d'autres projets et prendre le temps de réunir des idées.

Donc, kenavo.

snakeBZH.


End file.
